Raise Your Glass
by xxxxninaxxxx
Summary: Best friends, Paige, Jamie, Connie, and Zoey decide to spend their weekend in Sin City for an unforgettable birthday. When the four girls meet the infamous wolf pack, they will experience the most insane, memorable journey of their lives. Phil/OC Stu/OC Alan/OC Rated T for language, drug material, sexual content. It's the Hangover, people! Rated T for a reason! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day, perfect for a wedding. Flower arrangements were being set and positioned for the gorgeous wedding. All the bridesmaids were dressing and getting ready for the event. A stunning, delicious three-tier white-wedding cake decorated with orange and yellow flowers sat still on a table, enthralling everyone with its edible beauty. Everything was being all set and prepared for the beautiful event that would surely make everyone happy – well almost everyone.

There was just one problem.

_"Hey, you've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you."_

_"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after—"_

_"Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don't. Do me a favor, don't text me. It's gay."_

The bride, known as Tracy Garner, hung up the phone with a deep frown shown on her feminine features. She tried reaching all three numbers but all of them went straight to voicemail. _What the hell is going on? _thought Tracy angrily and worriedly.

This could not get any worse.

Already preparing and dressing for the wedding, Tracy had the hairdresser styling and grooming her hair but she was not happy in any way. In fact, she was _pissed_. From what she thought was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, never in a million years would she think she would be sitting here, wondering where the men are. Her groom and three groomsmen have not been heard from since the past twenty-four hours.

Knowing her daughter was clearly worried and distressed about the whole situation, Tracy's mother approached her slowly from her previous spot by the curtains, asking in a hopeful voice, "Anything?"

"I tried them all. It keeps going straight to voicemail." Tracy informed her mother.

Placing her hands on her hips, Tracy's mother replied, "Well, there has to be an explanation."

"Sweetie," Tracy's father, Sid, spoke in a humored voice, "It's Vegas. You lose track of time in casinos. There's no windows; there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater. And you never walk away from the table when you're on the heater." Sid waved a finger, looking back down to his magazine he was reading.

"You do if you're getting married," argued Tracy's mother.

Before she could speak any further, Tracy's cell phone began to ring. Peering down at the number, Tracy immediately answered, "Hello?"

_"Tracy, it's Phil."_

Tracy instantly stood up from her seat, fury in her eyes as she asked in a worried and pissed off voice, "Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out."

_"Yeah, listen. Uh . . . we fucked up."_

Stomping away from everyone, Tracy snapped into the phone, "What are you talking about?"

_"The bachelor party, the whole night . . . it . . . things got out of control, and uh . . . we lost Doug."_

"What?"

_"We can't find Doug."_

"What are you saying, Phil?" Tracy began to panic. "We're getting married in five hours."

_"Yeah . . . that's not gonna happen."_

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The distant sound of an iPhone could be heard ringing. Hurriedly, a woman in her late twenties came running down through the hallway in her tiny one-bedroom apartment. She was only wrapped in a towel from taking a shower. Her stringy, wet hair was wrapped up in a turbin.

For running so fast, the woman ended up slipping on the hard wood floor and as a result, went tumbling down onto the floor. She groaned in pain.

"Probably shouldn't have done that."

Crawling across the floor, she reached her iPhone just in time perched on the glass coffee table. She answered it within seconds.

"Hello?"

"_Paige, honey_," it was Paige's boyfriend, Scott.

"Hi," greeted Paige enthusiastically, "What's up?"

"_Change of plans. Instead of going to a restaurant, I figured we could just take a little stroll through the park or something_."

"Oh, okay." Paige said surprised. "Sure. That sounds lovely. Are you still dropping by to come and get me?"

_"That's the plan. I'll swing by around an hour. How does that sound?"_

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

_"All right. Bye."_

"I Love you," said Paige with a smile but she already heard the dial tone. "Hmm, must be in a hurry or something."

Putting down her iPhone, Paige pranced around her small apartment in nothing but her towel with a huge grin on her face. She and her boyfriend, Scott, had been dating for about a year now. Things were indeed going great in that time.

Every time she saw Scott, she would always get butterflies in her stomach from the sight of him. He was indeed a handsome man: gorgeous brown eyes, dark hair, and a delicious smile. Paige found herself lucky to be with a handsome young fellow like himself.

Although her friends disagreed with her. One of her best friends, Jamie, thought that he was a dirty rich pig only interested in the sex. Of course, Paige didn't agree with her friend's opinion.

Everything between her and Scott was perfect. What more could she ask for?

About an hour later, Paige stood in front of her closet mirror, checking herself out. Since they were going to go for a stroll in the park, she decided to wear comforable jeans and a simple T-shirt and light-colored cardigan with a pair of cute flats.

Paige always wore simple but elegant clothing with floral patterns and soft colors. She loved that kind of style. It was just her thing. She wore minimal makeup that only enhanced her soft features. The only thing Paige disliked about herself was her untamable hair. It was light brown and naturally curly. It was always hard to straighten and tame the beast so she just left it in it's natural crazy state. If only she had nice and smooth long hair instead of that mess of a hairdo.

Hearing her doorbell rang, her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed her bag and phone and greeted her boyfriend outside.

The couple walked together from her apartment and down to one of the closest parks nearby. Since they lived in Los Angeles, traffic was always bad so they decided to settle for a walk in the park.

Paige didn't mind. It was peaceful. One of her favorite things to do was feeding the ducks. Or sometimes she would occupy herself at a bench and write in her notebook. Paige Franklin was an author. A struggling author, to be more specific.

Most of her career life, all she wanted to do was write an amazing book that would blow people's minds away. That was her dream. Create a bestseller that would have millions of copies sold. Well, a girl can dream.

Paige curled her hand around Scott's arm as they walked together through the park. It was a beautiful sunny day as always in LA.

"It's gorgeous today, isn't it?" asked Paige.

"Yes, it is." Scott replied, smiling. It was silence as the two of them walked together before Scott finally spoke up again, "I've been thinking a lot lately. About you. About me. Us."

Paige looked at Scott, her heart speeding up, hope reaching in her eyes. Scott led them to a bench as he held her quivering hand.

"Yeah?" Paige gestured for him to continue.

"The reason I wanted to see you today was to discuss our future," continued Scott. Paige sucked in a breath.

"Scott..." Tears full of happiness started to brim in her eyes.

"You and I, we're having a lot of fun right now. But things have to be different for us when I run for office someday. My family expects a lot from me. And even I expect a lot from me."

"And I fully support that." Paige added.

"But the thing is, I'm gonna be thirty in a few years and if I'm going to run for senator, I can't keep dicking around."

"I completely agree."

"That's why I think it would be a great time for us to-"

"Yes! Yes! I accept!" Paige didn't even think. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Scott looked at her shocked. He clearly wasn't expecting that. "Marry me? Oh no, no, no." He started to laugh nervously, making Paige's smile drop as she looked at him confused. "No, Paige, I'm not asking you to marry me... I wanna break up."

Paige froze. Is he serious? It took a few moments for it to sink in.

"What?" was all she could utter out.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I just-"

"You're breaking up with me?" asked Paige quietly as tears stung her icy blue eyes. "I thought that... I thought... everything was going great... I thought that you were gonna propose!"

"I'm really sorry, Paige." Scott rubbed her back soothingly but Paige stood up from the bench as if she's been shocked.

"I have to go." She felt humilated. She made herself look like a fool. She began to walk away quickly from Scott as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Scott immediately got up and ran after her.

"Whoa, whoa, Paige. Hold up, I didn't mean for it to end like this!"

Paige furiously wiped her cheeks free of tears and tried to produce a smile but it came out strained. "Thanks for being honest with me, Scott. I appreciate it. But I really have to go." With that, Paige continued to walk away quickly as Scott stood there with his arms crossed watching her go.

Later that evening, Paige found herself laying on her couch with a blanket covering her body as she watched a random movie on TV and snacked on a bag of potato chips, not even caring. When she was finished with the bag of chips, she pouted and carelessy dropped the bag on the floor, curling up in a pathetic position on the couch. She was miserable.

Suddenly, her front door opened and her three best friends cautiously came into the apartment.

Jamie was considered the leader of the group. She had black hair, pale skin, and ordinary jade-green eyes. Everyone loved Jamie because of her funny and bubbly personality. Zoey, another one of Paige's best friends, was a blonde Asian with dark brown eyes. She had a more calmer and down to Earth personality. Lastly, there was Connie, the odd-ball of the group. She had dyed her hair a bright pink color and always wore funky but stylish clothing.

"Omigod," exclaimed Connie as her blue eyes landed on a shitty-looking Paige. "You look like shit. Speaking of shit, I have to shit. Be right back." In a flash, Connie ran down the hallway to the bathroom as the girls laughed except Paige who was in no mood.

"Oh Jesus Christ," said Jamie as she observed a grief-stricken Paige on the couch. "Hun, are you okay?" Like a best friend would, Jamie sat on one side of Paige and Zoey took the other side as Paige sat up with the blanket wrapped around her, her curly hair crazier than ever.

"What happened?" asked Zoey, concerned for her friend. Paige sucked in a breath as tears threatened to spill over. She tried to open her mouth and talk but no words would come out. The two women soothingly rubbed Paige's back comfortingly as she struggled to get the words out.

"He... he... _dumped _me!" Paige bit out as she collapsed on Jamie's lap, sobbing her eyes out.

"_What_?" Jamie sounded pissed.

"Well, I guess that explains why she wasn't answering her phone." Zoey said to Jamie while Paige continued to cry.

"That _son of a bitch_! I will rip his dick off with my bare hands and shove it up his ass, that little rich motherfucker!" Jamie cursed angrily as a toilet flushing sound was heard in the background.

"Guys, the toilet's backed up!" Connie's voice was heard from the bathroom.

"Jamie, no, leave it alone." Paige sat up from Jamie's lap, her face red from burning tears. "You don't need to stick up for me for the rest of my life. Maybe things weren't really working out between me and Scott."

"Omigod, give me a break." Jamie snapped. "Paige, you are so in denial about this! I knew from the moment I met Scott that he was nothing but a selfish prick!"

"He's not a... what you said... but he's just not..." Paige mumbled, blushing furiously.

"See, look at you! You're so innocent, you can't even utter a cuss word even if your life depended on it!" argued Jamie.

"That's not true!" Paige defended herself.

"Hate to break it to you, babe, but Jamie's right." Zoey agreed with Jamie. Paige looked apalled between her two friends sitting next to her.

"This is ridiculous! Maybe it really wasn't meant to be..." Paige softly said. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Wow... wow... Paige, I'm worried about you." Jamie said as Paige glared at her.

"You know what I think," Zoey thought out loud to herself, both Jamie and Paige looked at her. "Maybe it's time we get out of town for a while." A slow and lazy smile crept on Zoey's lips.

"Are you serious?" Paige asked her Asian friend, furiously. "I just get dumped and you automatically assume it's time I had a vacation?"

"Actually," Jamie spoke up, smiling from ear to ear. "It's a perfect idea."

"You guys, I am _not _having a pity party." Paige's tone sounded final.

"Are you forgetting it's almost somebody's birthday?" Zoey smirked.

Paige instantly remembered and rubbed her temples. "Oh God, right. I forgot. Jamie's 30th birthday."

"That's right." Jamie playfully smiled as she patted Paige's arm. "Now just because I'm getting old, doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit. Remember to respect your elders, young lady." Jamie jokingly scolded Paige who started to smile a little bit.

"Okay... fine... where are we gonna go for Jamie's birthday?" Paige cluelessly asked. Both Jamie and Zoey had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

All of a sudden, another toilet flushing was heard as Connie ran out of the bathroom with a toilet plunger in her hand and her pants down around her ankles, showing her private parts. "WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS, BABY!"

"Connie!" Jamie reminded. "Need I remind you to pull your pants up after you go to the bathroom?!"

"WHO GIVES A FUCK?! IT'S VEGAS! NOBODY GIVES A SHIT!" With that, Connie bolted back to the bathroom and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Zoey who was laughing a bit.

"You guys, are we seriously going to Vegas?" asked Paige a bit hesitantly.

"Are you game?" Jamie questioned Paige with a smirk.

Paige hesitated. It's been a long time since she's done any partying. After a moment of hesitant thinking, Paige finally agreed.

"Girls! Pack your bags and birth control! We're going to Vegas!" announced Jamie.

"Umm... Paige...?" Connie called out from inside the bathroom. "I think someone broke your toilet."

* * *

_**Hello everyone! And yes, I recently saw the Hangover part III and it inspired me to write FanFiction so yeah lol (: Hope you all enjoyed this! I tried to make this one different than all the other one's because it gets kind of boring and tiring to see the same thing in every PhilxOC Hangover story. How come there are barely any StuxOC out there? I've come across a few but that's it. Yeah, I know, Phil is hot but I, for some reason, find Stu more attractive and adorable and cute. I don't know, is it just me? Blah. But anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but I promise it will get better from here. So... I guess that's all I have to say! It would be awesome if I got some reviews! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Paige's POV_

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

I really shouldn't have been that nervous. _What is there to be afraid about? _I asked myself. I'm a grown and mature woman, I really shouldn't have been that nervous. But I was.

My quivering hands shook and fumbled as I hastily packed my suit case for a roadtrip my three best friends planned. It was going to be Jamie Webster's 30th birthday. And you know where this birthday party's going to take place in?

Vegas.

Never in my life have I ever been to that place. I haven't even been to Nevada. I've only lived in Los Angeles my entire life. Sure, I've visited all around California and up near the state of Washington. But let's just say I wasn't a big fan of traveling.

And going to Vegas was a huge deal for me. This would be considered my first time to actually go out and gamble with the girls. Sure, I've gotten drunk and partied before but that was college which was like years ago.

Quickly, I pranced around my small apartment, trying to organize and clean up everything before my best friend, Zoey Chang, would arrive in clearly any minute now. Not that I lived in a pigsty or anything, but here and now, I would get occasionally lazy and leave things around and not even bother to clean it up. But that's the way I enjoyed myself and made sure I was comforable in my quant apartment.

I made sure everything was cleaned, checked and made sure my cat had plenty of food and water. Everything seemed to be in order.

And before I knew it, my cell phone began to ring.

I answered it without even blinking. My predictions turned out to be correct. Zoey was outside waiting for me.

Hastily, I grabbed my girly Zebra-print suit-case and _Coach_ purse as I double-checked once more just to be sure. When I was good to go, I planted a kiss on my cat and locked my apartment door.

Today sure was indeed a gorgeous day. Skies were blue. No trace of clouds. Even the air smelled crisp and fresh. Not wanting Zoey to question my nervousness, I forced a bright smile as I walked over to her frosty-blue convertible _Jeep_. Waiting for me, Zoey turned down the music on the station she was on as she observed me curiously from inside her _Prada _glasses.

"Haul your ass over here, girl," she ordered me in a playful tone. "We still have to pick up two hoes, remember?"

Zoey Chang was one of my best friends. One of the things I loved about her was her positive and perky personality. She reminded me of one of those _Victoria's Secret _models except Asian. She had beautiful brown eyes and perfectly-styled blonde hair that she recently dyed not too long ago. Everyone was shocked when she decided to go blonde but I thought that she actually pulled it off well.

Today she looked absolutely stunning as always, wearing a gorgeous white Eyelit Trim Sundress with matching laced-up white sandals and a matching white smile. The white was a perfect contrast to her golden skin. Yup. _Victoria's Secret _model, I tell you.

At least she had the decency to look great while I was only dressed in a pair of comforable grey-sweatpants and a matching grey sweater with my long brown hair tied-up in a bun.

Following Zoey's orders, I placed my Zebra luggage in the trunk and quickly hopped into the passenger seat as Zoey sped away from my apartment.

Time to pick up Jamie Webster and Connie Miller.

_Third POV_

"To my left a little," The tailor spoke as he measured Alan, Tracy's older brother, "Thank you."

Alan watched the tailor carefully, politely holding his hands behind his back. Across the room stood Doug, Tracy's fiancé, who was watching the tailor measure Alan's waist for what it seemed like the thousandth time.

Leaning down to measure his pant leg, his hands rising up with the tape, Alan flinched back, screeching, "Whoa, watch it, pervert!"

"It's okay, Alan," Doug spoke in the calmest voice he could muster, "He's just doing your inseam."

"He's getting very close to my shaft." Alan argued like a little child that he acted.

Ignoring Alan's complaints, the tailor spoke in a weary voice, "All done. You can change now."

Sighing in relief that that was over with, Doug thanked the tailor, "Right. Thanks, Floyd. Thank you very much."

Shrugging out of his tux, getting ready to leave for Vegas, Doug told Alan, "All right, buddy, we should get a move on."

"Oh," Alan nodded his head, taking off his jacket, "But you know something, Doug, I was thinking . . . if you wanna go to Vegas without me, that is totally cool, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked in a partially surprised voice.

"Well, you know. Phil and Stu, they're your buddies, and it's your bachelor party." Alan spoke in an uncertain voice.

"Come on, Alan," Doug smiled at Alan, "Those two love you."

"And also," Alan ignored Doug, continuing while pulling down his pants and, revealing his butt partially with his underwear that looked like a wedgie, "I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back because your wife's brother's there. I just—"

"It's not like that," Doug said before noticing Alan standing in all his glory, "It's not like that. I already told you, Alan. Okay? We're just spending the night in Vegas. It's no big deal. Besides, you're not just my fiance's brother, you're my brother now." Doug explained, buttoning up his shirt.

Standing with his hands placed on his hips, Alan spoke to Doug, "I want you to know, Doug. I'm a steel trap. Whatever happens tonight, I will never, ever, ever, speak a word of it."

"Okay, yeah. I got it. Thank you. I don't think that—"

Alan cut of Doug in his sentence, slowly approaching him, "Seriously. I don't care what happens. I don't care if we kill someone." Alan said with a straight face.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's Sin City. I won't tell a soul."

Feeling a bit awkward, Doug nodded softly, "Okay, I got it. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Alan forced Doug into a hug as Doug awkwardly patted him on the back, "I love you so much."

_10 Minutes Later_

Standing in front of the garage, Doug gaped in shock as the garage door opened to reveal Sid's Mercedes sitting perfectly, its shine gleaming in the daylight.

"No, Sid," Doug dropped his bag, staring unbelievably at the car in front of him, "Really?"

"Come on," Sid said in a hearty voice, "We're family now."

"Are you sure," Doug asked, making sure if it was alright with Sid. "I mean, you love this car."

"Doug," Sid shrugged carelessly, "It's just a car. Just make sure when you get there to put some Armor All on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in."

"Absolutely," Doug replied politely, "That's easy."

"Oh, and, uh, don't let Alan drive, because there's something wrong with him." Sid pointed to Alan who was sitting out in the driveway, making out with the family dog. "Oh and Phil either. I don't like him."

"I will be the only one driving this car. I promise."

"Good." Sid tossed the keys to Doug, "Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Ah," Doug laughed at Sid's joke.

Sid chuckled along with him too until he said with a straight face, "Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you."

_Jamie's POV_

_Gotta pee. Gotta pee. Gotta pee._

I relieved myself as I hurrily went to the bathroom. Apparently my favorite bitches Zoey and Paige were already on their way over here so I had to make sure I was ready ASAP. Yup, that's right! Me and my girls are headed to Vegas!

So excited!

And guess who the birthday bitch is? Me! Yay me! But why am I so excited? I'm turning 30. Tomorrow. Eh, am I considered to old to party...?

Nah...

Enthusiastically, I rummaged through my house, doing some last minute checks to make sure everything was good before I leave my place for the weekend. It took me a while because my house was huge, I tell you. And yet, I'm the only person living here.

Yeah, I've had a few boyfriends in the past, nothing serious though. Some of them were either too immature or conceited or just plain annoying. Seems like I haven't really met the right guy yet.

Oh well. Looking for a man wasn't really considered #1 on my To-Do list. For the past couple of years, I've been focusing on my career as a Real-Estate agent. Since I was dedicated dearly to my career, I haven't had any recent fun in the past couple of years.

But all that can change now that we're going to Vegas for the weekend for my birthday. I think I needed it though. Working nearly 24/7 really wore me out but I still manage to survive through it all.

Quickly, I checked over my appearance in my bathroom. My dark, black hair cascaded softly down my back in waves which is how I usually left it naturally. My Jade-green eyes really popped out today. It must've been because I was wearing a green sweater to match my eyes and comforable jeans with a pair of white Vans.

I wanted to be comforable on the long drive to Vegas. This wasn't any normal two-hour trip, no, this was going to take _way _longer than that. We'd probably get there around night time. Which is why we decided to leave early in the morning to get a head start on the road.

No more than a few minutes later, I heard a familiar honk outside. With a smile planted on my face, I grabbed my bags and made sure to lock all my doors and literally raced outside to the _Jeep _where Zoey waited in the driver's seat and Paige in the passenger seat.

_Third POV_

"All right," Phil dismissed his class as the bell rang before holding them off for a brief moment. "Hold on. I still need some of your permission slips and ninety dollars for the field trip to the Griffith Observatory next weekend. Pay now, or forever regret missing out on the experience of a lifetime, guys."

Some students handed him envelopes of cash before they exited the classroom.

"You're good," Phil pointed at a student. "You got it."

"Thanks, Mr. Wenneck."

"Thank you, Russ," Phil said, collecting all the enveloped cash. "Thanks. Thanks, Bobbitt, way to go."

As soon as all the students left the classroom, Phil started rummaging through his desk, pulling out a wrinkled hidden envelope filled with cash that was labeled Vegas. Phil slipped out all the cash of the envelope before ripping the money out of his student's field trip envelopes.

Quickly collecting and counting up all the money, Phil gathered his stuff for Vegas before leaving his classroom.

_5 Minutes Later_

Students were everywhere around the campus as Doug pulled up next to the school as the duo waited patiently for Phil to come out.

"Ahem," Alan covered his face, trying not to look noticeable but failing miserably. "Do you have to park so close?"

"Yeah," Doug said. "What's wrong?"

Alan covered his face with his hand, "I shouldn't be here." Doug was about to say something before Alan said, "I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school."

Doug turned back around in his seat before glancing at Alan with a shocked face, "What?"

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese." Alan continued, oblivious to what Doug said.

"Shit," Phil smiled at the Mercedes. He tossed his bag inside the vehicle. "I should drive."

"Whoa, no chance, buddy—"Phil carelessly stepped over the car, into the backseat as Doug complained. "Don't step – God, watch the leath—"

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question." Phil interrupted rudely before noticing Alan sitting in shotgun, "Who's this?"

"That's Alan." Said Doug.

"I met you like four times," Alan said, a little offended.

"Oh, yeah," Phil remembered. "How you doing, man?"

_Connie's POV_

"Okie dokie," I announced. "Ya'll ready for this?" I asked in a fake Southern accent. The bratty teenage girl no older than 17 nagged and complained the whole time while I was 'fixing' up her hair. She seemed like one of those annoying blonde cheerleader bitches back in high school who you really would just love to get into a fight with.

Oh wait, your all probably confused where I'm going with this. Sorry if I haven't properly introduced myself yet but my name is Connie Miller. Age 29. Caucasian. Sorry with the unnecessary description of myself, couldn't help it. But yeah, this stupid blonde hoe was yes, complaining and making sure that I wouldn't do anything to mess up her fucking fake blonde hair. Yes, I know it's fake. Years with experience of being a beautician in a fancy hair salon in LA. Currently, at the moment, I was re-dying this bitch's hair.

I could see the dark roots growing in her filthy scalp. Okay, maybe it's not filthy and I'm exaggerating, but I don't give a shit. This girl's still a bitch. She even had the nerve to go and insult my hair and looks.

Okay, so maybe I didn't look like an average citizen, but it's a free country, so she can screw off for all I care. Everywhere I went, and I mean 'anywhere', people always looked and whispered obviously about my unusual looks.

My hair, which was considered the most unique feature about myself, was dyed a hot-pink color, from roots to ends. It contrasted nicely against my pale skin and clashed brilliantly against my blue eyes. But that wasn't the only funky features of me.

Ever since I was a little girl, I always wore different and bright clothing to express myself. My sense of style definitely expressed my colorful personality.

So as I was saying, "Okie dokie," I announced. "Ya'll ready for this?" I asked in a fake Southern accent.

"Can we just hurry this up?" the blonde teenager moaned and complained. In response, I rolled my eyes. "I have a nail appointment in half an hour and it would be really appreciated if you could speed this process up a little."

"Wouldn't want you to miss it," I responded with fake smile as I stripped off the tin-foil from her hair as I finished up. In not even half an hour, my three best friends would be here to pick me up from work. Thank God. It's been nothing but stress all week and today was not any better due to this bitch's negative attitude.

_At least we're going to go to Vegas. _I reminded myself bitterly as I finished up my customer's hair.

_Third POV_

"Don't forget your Rogaine," Melissa reminded Stu in their home as Stu was packing for the Vegas trip that Melissa was unaware of.

Listening to his stubborn, obnoxious girlfriend, Stu unenthusiastically grabbed his Rogaine from his medicine cabinet, "Rogaine, check."

"And don't forget to use it," Melissa said, pouring her a cup of hot tea. "I can totally tell when you forget, your hair just looks thinner."

Zipping up his suitcase, Stu said, "Using of the Rogaine, check."

"And make sure to call me right when you get to the hotel," Melissa retold Stu. "Not like that conference in Phoenix. I had to wait two hours for you to call me."

Holding out his arms in disbelief, Stu approached Melissa, "Yeah, I was the keynote speaker. I was late to the podium."

Melissa asked, "Still?"

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm sorry," Stu leaned down to kiss Melissa but she turned her head away obstinately.

Perplexed at his girlfriend's behavior, Stu asked, "What is the matter?"

"I don't know," Melissa answered. "I just hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there."

Following Melissa into the living room, Stu tried to calm Melissa, "Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley. I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country."

Melissa sat down on the couch followed shortly by Stu. "Well, I'm sure if there is one, Phil will sniff it out." Melissa sighed.

Ready to change the subject, Stu softly shook his head, "Look, Melissa, it's not going to be like that. It's just gonna be me, Phil, Doug and Tracy's brother." Stu lied. "Besides, you know how I feel about that stuff."

"I know, I know," Melissa said. "It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross."

"You're right," Stu slowly agreed. "It is gross."

"Not to mention it's pathetic." Melissa added.

"Mm-hmm," Stu nodded.

"Those places are filthy."

"Yeah," Stu said, feeling uncomfortable.

"And the worst part is," Melissa continued, oblivious of Stu's discomfort. "That little girl . . . grinding and dry-humping the fucking stage up there . . . that's somebody's daughter up there." Stu pretended to repeat with her.

"I was just gonna say that," Stu lied.

"See," Melissa said. "I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"They are mature, actually," Stu defended his friends, unaware that they've arrived. "You just have to get to know them better."

"Paging Doctor Faggot," Phil cupped his hands and called from outside as Melissa gave Stu a disproving look. "Doctor Faggot!"

Stu leaned his head down before looking up to Melissa awkwardly, "I should go."

"That's a good idea, Doctor Faggot," Melissa spoke.

Nodding and smiling softly, Stu said, "Have a good weekend. I'm gonna miss you."

Stu leaned in to kiss her but once again Melissa moved her head away so Stu decided to kiss her shoulder before leaving.

_Paige's POV_

"Guys, I can't believe you're all dragging me to Vegas." I complained.

"Well, technically," Jamie said from the back seat. "We're not dragging you, we're _driving _you."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. God, sometimes Jamie could be a real smart-alec. And yes, it tends to get annoying over time. "I'm just not in the mood for Vegas."

"Sweetie," said Zoey as she kept her eyes forward on the road. "Dont worry your going to have so much fun." Said Zoey trying to make her feel better.

_"_Yeah." Agreed Connie as she was playing level 18 on Angry Birds. "You'll be fine, everything is going as planned, ok?"

"Ok", I said with a smile on my face. They were right. I had to stop worrying over nothing. _Everything was going to be fine_. I kept repeating to myself over and over again. _Just chill out!_

"Hey," Zoey spoke up. "When was the next gas station?"

"Few miles up the road, I believe." I told her. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, the Mercedes that was in front of us started to swerve into the next lane where there was a huge truck in the way. I jumped out of fright as the truck honked at the idiots really loudly as the Mercedes quickly changed lanes again. Zoey immediately slammed her hands on the horn as the Mercedes tried cutting us off in order to avoid a collision with the truck.

"Omigod," breathed out Zoey who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. As calmly as she could, she swiftly turned her blinker on and checked lanes before going on the left to pass the Mercedes that was in front of us.

From what I could see, there was four passengers in the vehicle, all male. The driver had short dark hair and looked kind of frazzled, as if he wasn't expecting that truck to be in the way. In the passenger seat sat an overweight man with shaggy brown hair and a thick beard. Two other men sat in the backseat, one of them had dark hair and wore glasses and the other one looked rather good-looking and had curly sandy brown hair that was slicked back.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Jamie shouted furiously as we began to stride up next to the car. "LEARN TO DRIVE!"

"JAMIE!" Both Zoey and I scolded her as Connie began to laugh uncontrollably.

The good-looking man looked at her with a rather angry expression and said, "HEY, UP YOURS, BITCH!"

"PHIL!" The man in the backseat and the driver both shouted at him. Huh, so the good-looking man's name was Phil. Remind me to remember that if I ever see him again. Catching me off-guard, the good-looking man finally looked at me, like actually _looked _at me. I widened my eyes as my cheeks started to burn up. Noticing this, he deliciously smirked in my direction and to avoid embarressing myself, I purposely turned away.

"Sorry about that," the driver apologized and he sounded sincere about it.

"Don't worry, it happens." Zoey called out to him before waving as she sped up to pass them and turn into the lane so that we were in front of the Mercedes this time.

"Well, that was intense." Connie commented as she continued to play Angry Birds on her iPhone.

"That was _stupid_." Said Jamie, still looking very pissed off. "If that idiot did collide into the truck, we could've been seriously injured or worse _killed_!"

"Jamie, you're exaggerating." Zoey told her calmly. "Even if they did, I could've easily avoided that responsibly and properly." Jamie sent her a look through the rearview mirror but Zoey only ignored her as she continued to drive. "Okay, before we actually hit the road to Vegas, I have to fill up the tank."

"Why didn't you fill up the tank before, you blonde dildo?" asked Jamie sarcastically. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Quit your complaining,สุนัขตัวเมีย ." Zoey spoke in her native Thai language.

"What the fuck did she just call me?" asked Jamie as she peered between Zoey and I.

"She called you the B word." I deadpanned as Jamie shot Zoey an offended look while our blonde Asian friend laughed at Jamie's expression.

"Oh, so am I bitch now, huh?" Jamie playfully asked. "If you weren't driving right now, I'd kick your ass so hard, your thong would be a mile up your butt!" Jamie proved her point by kicking Zoey's seat hard.

"Hey, watch the leather!" Zoey moaned in annoyance.

"NO!" Connie cried out, looking down at her iPhone. I turned around in my seat to look at her.

"What?" I asked with concern.

"I lost a level on Angry Birds! This cannot happen! I never lose!" Connie freaked out. I rolled my eyes. Connie was always playing that stupid game. Jamie patted her shoulder with dry humor written all over her face.

"May God fill your heart with strength to bear the shame!" Jamie sighed as Connie looked like she wanted to cry. "Because you just lost the game!" Jamie finished.

"Well said, Jamie." I acknowledged her as Jamie sent me a wink in return. Zoey took this oppertunity of silence to turn on the radio as Katy Perry's _California Girls _boomed on the radio.

"Hey, this is my shit, yo!" Jamie yelled at Zoey to crank up the volume and Zoey complied as all three of my friends began to sing along as I only laughed and smiled at them.

_"California girls, we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin,_

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!"_

By the time the song ended, we pulled into a random gas station. Connie volunteered to stay and pump the gas as Jamie, Zoey and I went inside to grab some snacks and drinks for the long ride to Vegas.

_Connie's POV_

I continued to play Angry Birds on my iPhone, not even realizing that the Mercedes that nearly almost ran into a truck pulled up right behind our _Jeep_. I wasn't paying attention as the three men went inside the store while the fat guy decided to stay out and pump the gas.

"I love your hair."

I looked up to see the fat guy looking at me through sunglasses. I subconsciously fingered my bright pink hair as I offered the strange bearded man a smile.

"Thanks."

Thinking that the conversation was over, I looked back down to continue playing Angry Birds but I heard the man speak up again.

"I was thinking about dying my hair that color at one point. But my assistants were totally against the idea."

I looked at the man strangely. He seemed to have this weird vibe on him that I could not figure out. Not wanting to be rude, I only chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure if pink would be your color."

"Thank you for the advice..." He paused. I figured he was waiting to hear my name.

"Connie." I offered, giving him an amused smile.

"Connie." He repeated, testing it out with this huge grin on his bearded face. "Well, I'm not Fred Flinstone but I can sure make your bed rock."

"Wait... what?" I asked with a slightly horrified expression on my face.

"Oh... not ready to take the relationship to the next step I see..." Fat, creepy man said in a disappointed tone. What... the... fuck...?

"What relationship?" I asked in a confused and disturbed tone. Fat man suddenly stripped off his sunglasses. I noticed he had bright blue eyes. He looked at me longingly. And it kind of scared me.

"Between you and I." He pointed between us. "We have something; a connection."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Too soon?" he asked. I only nodded my head, not sure of what else to say. "Okay, it can wait." He gave me a smile. I only stared in confusion as he leaned against the Mercedes and began to read his Blackjack book as if the conversation never happened. I was still partially in shock of what happened. What the hell was all that about? Fucking Fred Flinstone? What?

"Boy, you've got a sweet ride there." An older gentleman whistled as he admired the Mercedes.

"Don't touch it." Fred Flinstone snapped. ""Don't even look at it. Go on, get out. You heard me. Don't look at me, either. Yeah, you better walk on." The older man looked at him funnily and began to walk away as he continued, "I will hit an old man in public."

I couldn't help it but I started to laugh. This goon was crazy.

_Jamie's POV_

We walked into the gas station to grab a few items. Paige went to go to the bathroom. Zoey went to go pick out snacks and I was trying to decide what to drink. Let's see here, what do I want to drink? Red Bull? Water? Arizona? Monster? Pepsi? Coke? Hmmmmmm... hmmmmm...

Oh fuck it. Just go with Water and Arizona. I leaned down and opened one of the glass fridge doors to pick out an Arizona. I was so focused on trying to find something to drink, I didn't see a guy with glasses standing beside me obviously looking for something to drink too.

And before I knew it, the guy opened the glass fridge door, knocking me straight on the forehead, making me fall on my ass.

"Ow!" I winced as I clutched my forehead.

"Omigod!" the nerd exclaimed. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" he offered a hand and I accepted it.

"Other than the fact that I just got nailed by a glass door, I'm great!" I said brightly with a smile as the nerd pulled me easily up to my feet with no effort. I took the time to actually get a good look at him. Pretty blue eyes with dark lashes, glasses, short dark hair kind of like the same color as my natural black hair. Other than the fact that he looked like a nerd, he actually wasn't bad looking.

"Are you sure?" he asked me once more in an unsure tone. I realized that I was still holding his hand and standing real close so I pulled my hand away and took a few steps back as the man observed me closely, as if he was trying to study me.

"Yeah..." I said slowly, feeling kind of dizzy, like I felt a headache coming on or something. "I'm swell."

"Well, it looks like you're swelling up a bruise right there." The man smiled, showing two clean rows of perfect white teeth.

"Oh great." I mumbled. Now I'm gonna have a giant bruise on my forehead when we take pictures for my 30th birthday. Well that's awesome! Note the sarcasm.

"Well, I'm Jamie Webster!" I greeted enthusiastically, holding my hand to shake his. "It's nice to meet you under weird circumstances."

He shook my hand firmly with a white smile. "Dr. Stuart Price. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Stuart, your a dentist. Not a doctor. Don't use that excuse to flirt with a hot girl." A man with curly blondish-brownish hair told Stuart who was blushing from embarrassment. I looked at the man closer. He looked really familiar. Wait a second...

"Hey," I spoke up, looking between the two men. "Aren't you the asshole who almost crashed into that truck?"

"Aren't you the bitch that called us _assholes_?" The asshole retorted. My eyebrows raised up to my hairline as Stuart looked at the guy appalled.

"Phil!" Stuart snapped. Oh so the asshole has a name now.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Paige as I saw her walk up to me with confused eyes. "Whoa, wait a second, Jamie, aren't those the guys from the Mercedes that almost hit that truck?"

"Yeah, I already figured that out." I said, without taking my eyes off of Phil who returned the glare easily. "Now beat it, Nancy Drew, Momma Goose has some business to take care of."

"Wait... what?" Paige asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah... what?" Stuart asked, his eyes also going wide.

"Who the fuck is Nancy Drew?" asked Phil with a confused face.

"Ok let me get this straight," said Paige. "He's mad at you, you're mad at him, why don't we call it quits! Everybody wins! Now lets go!" Paige said in a worried tone while trying to tug me away but I only brushed her off.

"No! I need to teach this son of a bitch a lesson on how to properly drive a car!" I snarled in Phil's direction. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh hey, Doug," Phil called out, "This bitch here wants to teach you a lesson on how to properly drive a vehicle!"

Then, another man came up to us. I'm guessing his name was Doug. "Phil, what is going on? Are you causing trouble for these ladies?"

"Yes, he is!" I pointed at Phil. "Sir, I believe your stray dog should be put down." I said to Doug as he only looked at me strangely as if I were the stray dog.

"Stray dog?" Paige scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Did she just call me a dog?" Phil asked.

"Yes, Phil, this strange woman just called you a dog." Stu answered for him.

"I need some Advil." Doug sighed before walking away as if he had to deal with this nonsense everyday.

"Okay, look, this is getting ridiculous!" Paige said, getting pissed off. "Jamie, apologize to... um... what's your name again?" She asked Phil as her cheeks started to turn pink.

Phil tipped his sunglasses down a bit, looking at her before smoothly replying, "Phil," with a devilish smile. Her cheeks started to turn red as I only rolled my eyes.

"Okay, uhm... Jamie, please apologize to Phil and we will be on our way." She ordered me with a stern look as if she were my mother. I gave her a look as if to say 'Seriously?' and Paige only gestured for me to apologize.

"Fine." I snapped in her direction before reluctantly apologizing to the ass-head. "I'm sorry for calling you an 'asshole' and acting like a bitch. It was uncalled for and uneccessary." I spoke in a monotone voice as if I rehearsed this. Phil had a shit-eating grin on his face and Stuart only looked at me with a slight smirk, as if he was enjoying my torture.

"I accept your apology." Phil said as he began to walk away. I offered a small smile before he said, "But you're still a bitch." I instantly frowned as I flipped him off in return. Good thing he was turned around otherwise shit would've gone down.

"Well, that was intense." Paige commented. "I'm gonna go look for some cashews." And with that, she left me alone with Stuart, leaving us in awkward silence.

"So..." I spoke after a few moments. "Why are you friends with a jerk like him?" Stuart only sighed.

"We've been best friends for a long time." He explained to me. I nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sorry for causing a scene." I apologized to Stuart. Maybe I did overreact just a bit...

"It's cool. Actually, it's probably the most interesting thing I've encountered all day."

"Well, that's good." I laughed. He smiled too but then an irritating sound filled the air. Stuart looked down at his cell phone which was ringing.

"Shit." He cursed and I looked at him confused.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just... my girlfriend's calling me... I got to take this..." Stuart mumbled out, looking embarassed all of a sudden.

"No, I completely understand." I assured him, smiling. "Well, it was nice to meet you Dr. Price." With that, I turned with my water and Arizona in hand, missing the huge grin that was planted on his face.

_Paige's POV_

"Jamie, what the hell?" Zoey screeched as we piled back into the _Jeep _and was officially on our way to Vegas.

"Zoey, calm down, I apologized!" Jamie defended herself. I bit back a sarcastic retort to that.

"From what I heard, it sounded like a half-ass apology to me!" Zoey responded.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is everyone talking about?" Connie spoke up, finishing up her game of Angry Birds.

"Welcome back to the real world, Con." Jamie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, would you like a brochure?" I added, laughing. Jamie and Zoey joined in and Connie only rolled her eyes at us.

"You guys are hilarious." She said dryly. "Wake me when we get to Vegas." With that, she put in her music earbuds and laid back on the seat.

"Drama Queen," Zoey said. Jamie kicked her seat.

"That's you, you blonde dildo!" Jamie laughed and I couldn't fight back a grin as Zoey shot her an offended look.

"Hey, fuck you, you whore!" Zoey smirked at Jamie in the rearview mirror.

"Ooh, Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior's getting pissed off..." Jamie sang mockingly.

"Hey, chill out, you guys. We'll be to Vegas in no time." There was no way I was going to be able to hear them bicker throughout the car ride.

"Yup, listen to Mary Poppins!" Jamie sarcastically responded.

"Hahaha..." I replied dryly. "That's a fake laugh by the way."

"Someone turn up the radio or something, please?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my, did Jamie just use the word 'please?'" Zoey teased.

"Don't push it, Zoe." Jamie warned. Zoey playfully rolled her eyes and turned up the radio to Kanye West's _Can't Tell Me Nothing_.

Hopefully, we'll arrive by Vegas at night.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Connie's POV_

"Connie," an irritated voice repeated, "Connie! Rise and shine, Strawberry Shortcake!" As soon as I heard my old nickname, my eyes opened wide as I glared toward Jamie. I've always hated that nickname. Jamie used to always tease me with that nickname since we were kids. But now it was ironic since my hair was currently dyed pink at the moment.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled as I continued to glare at her but Jamie only playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Connie, it's about time you've risen from the dead." Zoey joked, her doe brown eyes glancing at me through the rear view mirror. Jeez, how long have I been asleep for? Once my eyes adjusted, I realized that it was already dark outside. But not only that, I realized we were in Vegas already!

"Holy shit," I breathed out in awe, "we're in Vegas!"

"Great observation," Jamie said, sarcastically. I only ignored her as I gazed up at the beautiful towers and casinos with magnificent lights and views. I have to say, out of all places, Vegas was indeed truly breathtaking.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Jamie blurted out as all three of us burst out laughing. "And how come we haven't been to Vegas before?"

"Because I don't trust you," said Zoey, "but since it's your birthday, I'll make an exception."

"Fair enough," Jamie muttered as I smiled, looking around my surroundings of Vegas. Soon, Zoey pulled the Jeep into Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino.

"Omigod," Paige breathed out in wow as we all excitedly stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed our luggage as the parking valet dude went to go park the Jeep. "This is so exciting," Paige continued ranting about how amazing this trip was going so far. I had to agree with her on that.

Once we stepped inside the building, the only words that came to my mind was 'Holy fucking shit!' The lobby was magnificent decked with marble flooring. It was amazingly beautiful! Omigod!

"Okay, it's official," Jamie announced as we walked towards the main desk, "I may never go back to LA at this point."

Paige laughed, "You wish!"

"Hi, welcome to Caesars," said the woman at the front desk as soon as we arrived.

Zoey smiled politely and spoke in a professional voice, "Hey, we have a reservation under the name of Zoey Chang."

"Great," the woman smiled, "let me look that up for you." She looked down as she began to surf through her computer for our reservation.

"Fuck," Jamie cursed softly as we all looked at her confused, "I have to pee, you guys!"

"So hold it," Zoey told her, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Dude, my flower is gonna fucking burst!" Jamie said loudly enough for everyone to stop walking in the lobby and turn to us with horrified expressions, including older people.

"Jamie!" Paige scolded, her cheeks growing red from embarrassment. The woman looking up our reservation only gave us an uncomforable look as she continued to look for our rooms.

"Okay so," the woman whose name I realized was Lisa say, "I have the four of you ladies in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor. Is that okay?"

"Anything that has a toilet is perfect with me," Jamie told her with no shame as Paige and Zoey looked like they were about to kill her while I tried to hold my growing smile and laughter hidden. Lisa only looked at Jamie strangely.

"What she means to say is," Zoey said for Jamie, "Yes, we'll take it."

"Great," Lisa forced a smile towards Zoey.

As Zoey paid for our room and as soon as Lisa handed over the card keys, Jamie instantly snatched one of them and began to ran with her bags, the whole time screaming, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!"

"Sorry about our friend," Zoey apologized to Lisa. "She's a bit insane in the membrane."

"I see that." Lisa replied hesitantly.

_Third POV_

Doug pulled up in front of Caesars Palace and the four of them got out of the car. Doug threw the keys to the valet, as they got their luggage out of the trunk.

"Hi welcome to Caesars," said the woman at the front desk.

"Hello."

"Checking in," she asked.

"Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price," Stu said, as he leaned over the front desk with the rest of the group.

"Okay, let me look that up for you," she said, as she began to search the computer in front of her.

"Dr. Price," Phil asked annoyed, "Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy."

"It's not fancy, if it's true." Stu defended himself, "I have the right to be called Dr. Price."

"Why? Because that one bitch at the gas station called you Dr. Price?" Phil asked sarcastically. Stu rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," Stu hesitated, "She seemed like she meant it too." The only response he got from Phil was an eye roll.

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And if, uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911," Phil said to the lady.

"We'll be sure to do that," she assured them.

"Can I ask you a question," Alan asked, "Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper."

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Is there a payphone bank? Bunch of payphones? Business."

"Um, there's a phone in your room."

"That'll work," Alan said, stepping back a bit from the desk.

"So I have the four of you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor. Is that okay?" she asked.

"It sounds perfect," said Doug.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas available," Phil asked. Doug looked at him in confusion. This was usual Phil behavior, always going the extra mile, when it was definitely not needed.

"We're not even gonna be in the room," Stu said.

"It's unnecessary," Doug added.

"It's no big deal. We can share beds. It's one night," Stu continued.

"If we're sharing beds, I'm bunking with Phil," Alan said as the three guys turned to look at him strangely.

"You good with that," he asked.

"No, I'm not good with that," Phil interrupted, "Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, 12 years old? Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available, and it's 4200 for the night," she said, after she looked through her computer.

"Is it awesome," Alan asked.

"It's pretty awesome," Lisa answered.

"We'll take it," Phil answered, turning to Stu, "Give her your credit card."

"I can't give her my credit card," Stu replied.

"We'll split it," Doug said, going to pull out his wallet.

"Are you crazy," Phil asked, "No, this is on us. We wanted to throw a bachelor party for you in Vegas."

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements."

"Then maybe it's time you found a new girlfriend," Phil told him. Stu gave him a look.

"Oh, really?" Stu asked. "Like who?"

"Well, we just need a credit card on file," Lisa interrupted before Phil could answer him. "We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then."

"That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on."

"Fine," Stu said giving in. He pulled his wallet out his pocket.

"Can I ask you another question?" asked Alan.

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot," Alan continued, "This isn't the real Caesars Palace, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked, completely confused by the question.

"Did, uh…did Caesar live here?"

"Um, no."

"I didn't think so."

_Jamie's POV_

"All right, Nancy Drew, it's time to get you Ke$ha-fied," I said to Paige as we settled in our two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor. Paige and I decided to room in together while Connie and Zoey occupied the next room.

"Oh, come on," Paige moaned as I smirked in her direction. "No, I don't want a makeover."

I rolled my eyes in response. "Paige, I'm not letting you go out in public, looking like that." I gestured to her sweatpants and sweatshirt. This time, it was her turn to roll her eyes at me.

"Well obviously, I'm not going out in public looking like this," she gestured to her roadtrip outfit, "But, I did pick out something pretty cute the other day." Said Paige

"Or, I can allow you to borrow one of my dresses from my suitcase."I told her as I pulled out a dark red dress. She looked at me like it was a 1,000 dollar dress which it really wasn't. In reality I picked it up at a Ross store for like 20 bucks.

"Um...no, I can't pull that off." Paige said to me as I looked at her with a 'Are you fucking crazy' look on my face. "But... I did manage to find this the other day." She looked through her suit case until she found what she was looking for with a triumphant look on her pristine face. As soon as I saw the dress she pulled out, disappointment was written all over my face. Her smile deepened into a frown as she saw my expression.

"What?" asked she.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked her simply. Paige observed the ugly black dress with puffy sleeves that went down to the elbows. It looked like an emo clown dress or something.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, confused.

"It looks like you're going to a clown's funeral," I pointed out. Paige only sighed in response before somberly setting the ugly dress down on the bed, seperating us.

"Here, wear this tonight, Nancy Drew," I ordered as I tossed her the dress across the bed. Paige reluctantly caught the dress in her hands. I smiled cheekily at her as she rolled her eyes and prepared to go take a shower.

"Are you kidding me!" Paige yelled across the room in the bathroom.

"What?" I asked.

"There's no towels!"

"Not my problem! You're the one who needed to shower, you dirty ape!" I held back a smirk at the irritated look on her face as she exited the bathroom.

"Can you come with me to the front desk for towels?" asked Paige.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"Fine." I snapped as Paige squealed in reply, "Fuck you Drake and Josh." I muttered as Paige and I left the room to go get her precious towels.

As soon as we left the room and stood in the hallway, I heard Tik Tok by Ke$sha playing softly on the radio. While Paige and I walked to the elevator, I sang my favorite Youtube parody of this song, "_Wakeup in the morning feeling like Nick Jonas(oh my gosh!) I got my Pixy sticks and hair brush. This happens every day_."

"_I'm really lazy_," Paige continued for me as we stood outside the elevator, waiting for our next ride. _"All I do is sit and eat this cheese stick. My pants are on the ground. I think I'm going crazy_."

"_Talkin Aunt Jemima on my toes, toes_," we both sang softly while waiting for the elevator doors to open. "_Peter gripping on my clothes, clothes. Chopsticks all up in my nose, nose (ouch,is that blood?) Takin my myspace pic in the bathroom. Eating all of these pincheese. Turning into a hobo. Let's punch Captain Crunch. Then we'll eat his face for lunch. Fly a kite. Drink some Sprite. Till we go to sleep tonight. Tik Tok. Found a rock. Gonna knock this posers's socks off. WHOA! They're purple. Woah, woah woaoah_!"

Then, at that moment, the elevator doors opened while we were still singing and once I noticed that familiar group inside the elevator, I slowly said, "Whoa!" Well, what do you know? It was the guys that we met up with earlier at the gas station! And almost ran us over! I recognized the fat guy, what was his name again? Eh, I'll just call him Chuck E. Cheese. I recognized the asshole who called me a bitch. I'll just refer to him as the asshole. Then there was the one dude who looked a little short and looked like a monkey (again, don't remember his name.) Then there was the cute older guy who mentioned something about being a dentist or something (what's his name again?) Steve or Stu or something?

"Oh, holy shit," the asshole tilted down his Aviator glasses and looked between Paige (who was blushing like a freaking schoolgirl) and me (who looked like I just wanted to beat the shit out of him) and really I do!

"Holy shoot," Chuck E. Cheese mimicked the asshole's words.

"Omigod," the dentist breathed out, looking at me in surprise.

"Oh my Gosh," Chuck E. Cheese copied again in a monotone voice as the two men looked at him as if to say 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

"Oi, I need some more Advil," the guy who looked like a monkey sighed as he rubbed his temples. Then it grew silent as we all looked at each other.

"Well, this is an awkward turn of events," I announced after a few moments. "Okay, well, we'll just take the next elevator."

"No, no, it's okay," the dentist said as he kept the doors open as they were about to shut. "There's enough room for two more."

"Nah, thanks for the sweet gesture, but-" The dentist cut me off again.

"Please, it's no trouble at all." He turned to look at his friends. "Right, Phil?" he asked a bit forcefully through clenched teeth. Asshole Phil only scoffed at his friend.

"Whatever," Phil mumbled.

"All right," Paige said, "Thank you."

Reluctantly, I stepped in the elevator along with Paige, her squeezing in next to Phil with the monkey guy and me with the dentist and that Chuck E. Cheese guy behind us, staring at us oddly. The doors closed, locking us up in awkward tension. It was silent for a moment, the only sounds were soft music coming from the speaker.

I pressed the button for the first floor while it looks like the guys were heading for the top floor. Great! This was gonna be a long ride.

"So, what are the odds that we all turn out in Vegas?" the monkey guy asked.

"Yeah, wierd." Paige commented as I supressed a chuckle. Paige was never the one to socialize with people without making it extremely awkward. But I don't blame her. I was feeling a bit awkward myself.

"Ha!" Chuck E. Cheese laughed from behind me. "Doug is wierd." Not only Paige and I, but all of the guys only gave the fat guy a look. The monkey guy apparently named Doug only looked at him as if to say 'Fuck you.'

"So, what are you ladies doing in Vegas tonight for?" asked Phil, trying to start up conversation.

Before I could answer, Paige spoke up, "It's Jamie's 30th birthday. Thought we'd do something special and kick it off in Vegas."

"In that case, happy birthday!" Fat guy said to me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"Shall I sing the birthday song to you?" Fat guy asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused. Instead of answering me like I thought he would, he began to sing the birthday song as everyone looked at him as if to say 'Fucking really?'

"_Happy birthday to_..." he waited for me to say my name.

"Jamie," I forced a smile.

"_Happy birthday to Jamie, happy birthday to you! Yeah_!" he finished singing.

"Thanks for sharing personal info, Nancy Drew." I spoke through clenched teeth as I glared at her while she only smirked in my direction.

"That was great, Alan," the dentist said in a polite tone. I turned to him.

"Sorry, but I forgot your name Dr...?"

"Stuart Price," he finished for me with a shy smile. Aww, that's so cute! Is he blushing? Oooh, score for me! I made an adorable shy guy blush! Go Jamie! Mmm-hmm! It's your birthday! Yes, bitch, it is my birthday! So suck on that!

"Stuart," I tested his name out on my lips. "I like it. It's a cute name." I complimented, making Phil, Paige and Doug look at me as if I were insane.

"Thank you," his cheeks turned red as he cleared his throat and tried talking in a more deeper tone but slightly failing. "But you can call me Stu." Aww, I made him nervous! Score 2 for me! Damn girl, boys be looking at me like damn she fine! Sorry, I'm mentally crazy. No, not really. I just act that way.

"Okay, Stu," I smiled at him, flirting with my eyes as he fidgeted in his spot, making me grin to myself victoriously.

_Paige's POV_

Okay, so here I am on a Friday night, stuck in an elevator with a ridiculously attractive man, my crazy best friend who's flirting with a nerd, a fat man who reminds me somewhat of a caveman and then Doug.

I peered in the corner of my eye at Jamie as she was totally flirting with Stu as he looked like she had him wrapped around her finger or something. I rolled my eyes at them. Noticing that we were headed for the top floor, I turned to Doug and asked him if they were the ones heading for the top floor.

"Yes, we ended up paying for a villa," Doug said as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. Phil smirked.

"Which was my idea by the way," he commented as I only looked away from him, a bit nervous from the way he was looking at me, as if he were undressing me with his eyes.

"You know Phil, we didn't have to get a villa. I wouldn't have minded if we shared rooms, even a bed together." Alan spoke up from behind us.

"NO, ALAN!" Phil shouted at him, looking furious. Jamie and I shared mutual looks as we tried to hide our laughter.

"But, _why_, Phil?" Alan whined like a five-year-old getting their toy taken away.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Phil screamed at him.

"PHIL!" Both Doug and Stu yelled at him as Jamie and I both starting laughing out loud while Alan looked like he was about to cry.

"Apologize to Chuck E. Cheese, Philip," Jamie ordered as she laughed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Fuck you, bitch." Phil snarled which I found for some reason attractive.

"That wasn't very nice either."

"Stuart, control your slut." Phil said looking at him angrily. "Make her shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" I spoke up offended that he just called my friend a slut. Phil turned to me, looking more than pissed off. "My friend Jamie may be a lot of things including a... bitch."

"Gee, thanks." I heard Jamie mutter sarcastically.

"But she's not a slut," I finished, looking Phil in the eye and trying to look intimidating but it wasn't working out for me since he was at least a foot taller than me. "So... don't call her that, please."

"...Yeah, what she said." Jamie agreed after a silent moment. I don't know what but I realized that I was staring into Phil's sunglasses and he looked at me too as if he was trying to read me, study me or something. Ruining the little moment, the dinging bell went off. We were officially on the top floor.

"Well, that's our stop!" Doug announced as the guys hesitantly walked out, leaving just me and Jamie standing inside. "It was nice meeting you girls again! So happy birthday to you Jamie!"

"Thanks!" Jamie replied enthusiastically. "And thank you Alan for the wonderful birthday song!"

"Oh, would you like me to sing it again?" asked Alan happily.

"NO!" All of us shouted at once as he only frowned in response.

As the elevator doors started to close, Stu put his hand on the doors, halting them as he looked at Jamie while she stared at him in surprise.

"Hey, what are your plans for tonight?" he asked us, well, more like to Jamie as he literally gazed into her eyes through his glasses. I thought it was kind of adorable from the way he was looking at her.

"Uhmm..." Jamie hesitated before looking at me for a response. I only gestured for her to continue. "Well, I don't know. Just the usual stuff in Vegas. Get drunk, party a little, gamble, stuff like that. Why?" she looked at Stu curiously for an answer.

"Yeah, Stu. Why?" Phil asked, looking at Stu as if he wanted to punch him.

"Well... I was wondering if maybe..." Stu started off shyly as Jamie softly smiled at his nervous anxiety. Jamie seemed to understand what he was hinting at.

"Hmmm... I'd actually like that." Jamie said as Stu literally beamed. "But... I have to check with the other girls to see if their up for it. It shouldn't be a problem though."

"How about this?" Phil cut in between Stu and Jamie. "Meet us down at the casino in an hour?" he asked smoothly as if he's done this before.

"Sounds like a plan." I answered as Phil looked at me before flashing a charming smile which only made me blush even more.

"Great!" Stu clapped happily as Jamie smiled at him. "See you then. By the Craps table?" Jamie nodded in response.

We all exchanged numbers before the elevator doors started to close on us.

"TELL CONNIE I SAID HI!" Alan told us, startling us both as he waved at us like a mad man.

Jamie waved a bit flirtily to Stu as he blushed in return before the doors shut, leaving just us two.

"Omigod, Jamie," I gushed as she continued to smile at the closed door before turning at me with a 'what' expression. "You just bought yourself a date with a doctor!"

"Dentist," she corrected. "A very good-looking dentist."

I only stared at her strangely before shaking my head as I laughed softly.

_Third POV_

"What was that, Stu?" Phil asked as he slapped his friend on the back of his head as they settled themselves in their new villa. Phil was currently confronting Stu in his bedroom.

"What was what?" Stu asked innocently as he began to shed his shirt, getting ready to take a shower.

"_That _back there! You asking that Jamie chick out or whatever the fuck her name was!"

"I didn't ask her out." Stu defended poorly. "I was just being nice and invite her along as a friendly gesture. Nothing more."

"A friendly gesture?" Phil scoffed. "Are you _fucking _kidding me? Dude, she was literally flirting with you!"

"No, she wasn't. She was just being nice."

"You are so in denial."

"Thank you." Stu said sarcastically. "And why are you getting all upset all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be proud that I'm talking to other girls for the first time besides Melissa?"

"Because it's supposed to be Doug's bachelor party, Stu! I don't want that annoying bitch hanging out with us while trying to get into your fucking pants! And don't even get me fucking started on that cunt you call a girlfriend!"

"Hey!" Stu spoke up offended. "Melissa is not a cunt. And Jamie is not an annoying bitch. At least not around you."

"Whatever, man." Phil said as he left Stu's room to go change for the night.

_Jamie's POV_

"And you agreed to meet him by the Craps table?" Zoey gushed for about the thousandth time as we walked around the casino about a while later after we all got changed and did our hair and makeup. I ended up wearing a flirtatious Maggy London Cap Sleeve Sheath Cocktail dress that had seaming details and a back cut-out detail that showed some skin but not enough to look slutty. My black hair was down and softly curled and my makeup was very natural. I wore white pumps to match the dress.

Zoey ended up wearing a Purple One Shoulder Cocktail dress. Her charming faux wrap cocktail dress featured a sheer flowing one shoulder along with sparkling jewels and rhinestones adorning the shoulder and waist. She wrapped her blonde hair up in a bun and she put on matching purple eye makeup to match the dress along with strappy black heels.

Paige looked absolutely gorgeous tonight wearing that skin tight red strapless cocktail dress I let her borrow. Thank God she didn't go with the funeral dress. That red dress she wore certainly complimented her body in all the right places. Of course she felt a bit insecure wearing that tight dress but she looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in it. Hell, I'd go lesbian for her if I wanted to. I ended up getting her brown hair curled and only put a little eye makeup on her, just the usual mascara and eyeliner but then I forced her to wear red lipstick. She looked amazing.

Lastly, Connie looked also stunning in a funky way. She wore a sassy black and hot pink strapless cocktail dress which included a sweetheart neckline with gems and beads flowing across with a ruched upper bodice, pleated empire waist with leopard print full skirt that completed her fun and daring look. Her hot pink hair was kept down and straightened. Like usual, she completed her look with lots of black liner and mascara along with hot pink pumps. Yes, my friend was seriously obsessed with the color of pink. And I honestly didn't know why.

All of us looked stunning as we walked through the casino downstairs, heading for the bar. We all ordered our drinks and prepared a toast for the night.

"Jamie, even though you are a crazy motherfucking bitch," Zoey started as we all held up our drinks.

"Everyone for some reason seems to think that." I mused with a smile on my face.

"Gee, I wonder why," Connie commented playfully as I smirked at her.

"We love you no matter what," Zoey continued, "So tonight, I send across my best wishes to one of the best person I know, who is a best friend to me and has given me the best possible times in my life. Here's raising a toast for your Happy Birthday!"

"Cheers!" We all clinked our drinks and downed them. I scrunched up my nose from the strong taste.

"Ooh, my turn," Connie said as we all got another round of drinks. "I would love to wish you, first of all, a happy birthday!"

"You know what they say," I said. "Thirty is the new twenty."

"Yeah, right." Paige playfully smacked my arm as I only grinned at her cheekily.

"And also," Connie continued as we all looked at her, "I would like to make a toast to lying, stealing, cheating and drinking. If you're going to lie, lie for a friend. If you're going to steal, steal a heart. If your going to cheat, cheat death. And if you're going to drink, drink with me."

"That's deep," I commented as I smiled. "Thanks Connie." She smiled in response.

"Actually Jamie," Paige thoughtfully spoke, "You know the saying when a woman hits thirty, she's more likely to get hit by a bomb than find a man."

"Fuck you, Paige." I couldn't help but smile at this.

"All right, girls," Zoey announced as we all held up our drinks again. "Let's do each other a favor and let's make this night epic! And I present a final toast to a night the four of us girls will never forget!" We all smirked and smiled at each other mischieviously before clinking our drinks and downing them in one go.

Ironically, little did we know that we were definitely not gonna remember this particular night.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And also, I would love to thank Flicker the light for helping me out a bit with the story so far, I really appreciate it :D Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so sweet :) Hope to hear from y'all soon ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Raise Your Glass

Chapter 4

Third POV

Empty glasses of liquor sat in various places. Immense bubbles flooded the Jacuzzi. Various necessities were tossed around the hotel room. Everything was destroyed and broken from the intense, party going action that took place. Panties were strung around the living room along with any undergarment type clothing. Various sex toys were strewn around the room. The place was just completely destroyed.

The only movement in the room was a lone chicken, pecking and walking around the room, exploring. In silence, two women slowly left the room, their bare feet padding softly against the expensive marble flooring of the villa. The chicken continued to move about the room, walking around right next to Stu, whom was passed out on the floor, his cracked glasses sitting on the floor beside his head.

The dull click of the door closing brought Stu to blink his eyes open awake. The first second Stu cracked his eyes open, the bright sunlight of the morning burned his eyes along with blur vision considering he didn't have his glasses on.

Stu's eyes peered around the room, wondering where the hell he was. Slowly, he lifted his head up but instantly winced from the massive migraine he was receiving from the hard liquor he gulped down the night before. Stu stood up on his own, putting his glasses on. His eyes had dark circles and bags. He stumbled a bit, feeling light headed and wobbly, too much for his own good.

Stu began to walk in small steps, careful not to trip over. Unable to have the strength to stand up, he limply fell into a chair that had smoked seeping out of it for some strange reason. Moaning in agonizing pain, Stu dropped his head, using the chair as a head rest.

Behind the bar island, Alan awoke and began to rise up, only to fall backwards on his own feet. This sudden action caused Stu to look up and notice Alan, not wearing any pants or underwear. Alan tripped over various kitchen utensils sprawled around the floor and fell on some marble steps. Alan didn't even have the mind to know that he wasn't wearing any pants either.

Wobbly legged, Alan stood up on his feet again, walking past the bar, past Stu, almost tripping over the chicken and past Phil and Paige who were cuddled up together under the blankets, both sleeping soundly. Pushing the bathroom door open, Alan stepped in, unaware of the tiger lurking around and walked to the urinal to do his business.

Alan sighed in content as he began to pee as he looked down absentmindedly in the toilet. He noticed a peculiar cell phone dropped into the toilet along with some remains of puke that someone threw up. Only shrugging to himself, he continued to pee before he heard a soft growling sound.

Hearing the strange sound, Alan turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the tiger, feeling loopy at the moment due to his hangover. Not knowing it, his whole body shifted towards the angle of the tiger, his own urine spraying the walls and floor of the bathroom. He noticed the tiger was laying down on the floor along with a woman, literally cuddled up to the tiger's belly as if the woman were a baby and the tiger was the mother.

The tiger once again growled at this action and Alan only looked him over once more before scoffing to himself.

As the tiger growled again, this time, it woke the female woman up who was cuddled into its side. Suddenly, Alan noticed it was Jamie that was sleeping with the tiger as if it were her teddy bear. He also noticed she was still wearing her dress from the night before except the bottom of the dress was pulled up to her stomach. Did she fuck the tiger or something?

When Jamie fluttered her eyes open, her head began to hurt. A pained moan escaped her mouth as she fully opened her eyes and noticed someone very familiar in the bathroom.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed as she realized it was Alan who was looking at her and peeing on the floor. Her sudden screaming startled Alan as he jumped back into the wall, suddenly realizing that this wasn't a dream and it wasn't real and there was really a fucking tiger in the bathroom.

"OH MY WORD!" Alan hollared, pointing at the tiger with his ding dong still poking out from under his shirt. Then Jamie felt movement behind her and she finally realized she was lying against the tiger's tummy. The tiger turned to face her and this time, Jamie screamed twice in terror.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed. Out of fright, she stumbled away from the tiger just as Alan dodged for the door. They both ran out, resulting in Alan tripping over the couple sprawled out on the floor. The sudden impact made Phil flip onto Paige as they both groaned in obvious pain. Jamie quickly shut the door behind her, still freaking out and about ready to cry.

Phil's eyes instantly popped open as he sat up, squinting his sore eyes from the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows, clutching his stomach as he groaned in pain, wondering what the fuck Alan was doing.

"What the fuck?" Phil groaned in both pain and annoyance. "God! Control yourself, man. Goddamn, will you put on some pants?"

"What just happened?" asked Paige in confusion as she sat up, realizing she was only wearing white bra and panties. "Omigod, you've got to be kidding me." She complained as her eyelashes got stuck together, resulting in her eyes being stuck shut. All of a sudden, she realized there was a searing pain in her mouth. What the fuck?

Alan ignored the fact that he was indeed not sporting any pants on as he pointed frantically to the bathroom, his eyes wild and crazy. "Phil, do not go into the bathroom."

Phil raised a hand up, trying to calm Alan down as best as he could, considering that his head felt like it was spinning in long, harsh circles. "Al, just calm down. It's me."

Alan stood up, his legs shaking in fear from the tiger that could've attacked him in a bathroom in a freaking villa. "Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom."

"Seriously, there is a fucking tiger in the bathroom! And I ended up waking up next to it!" Jamie freaked out as she paced back and forth while Paige was still on the floor, wondering what the hell was going on.

Stu leaned off his chair, placing his hands on his knees. He felt as if he was going to throw up and he really wanted to. "What's going on?"

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan screamed, pulling his shirt down to try and hide his shaft while pointing hysterically at the bathroom, pointing at the obvious. Jamie felt like she was going to throw up as she slowly walked over to the couch next to Stu, both of them looking like zombies.

"Ugh, remind me to never drink again." Jamie complained. Stu chuckled dryly.

"You and me both," he agreed.

Phil groaned as he slowly rose on his own feet, feeling ready to knock Alan out if he kept up with the hysterical cries of a tiger hiding out in the bathroom. "Okay, okay, Al. Al, I'll check it out."

As Phil started heading for the bathroom, Alan shook his head furiously, not wanting Phil to check it out. "Don't go in, don't go in. Be careful. Don't, don't."

Just as Phil swung open the bathroom door, the tiger growled at his appearance and Phil instantly shut the door behind him, laughing at the most absurd thought of a tiger hanging around in their villa bathroom. "Oh! Holy fuck! He's not kidding! There's a tiger in there!"

"No, there's not." Stu insisted, not believing them.

"Yes, there is, Stu." Jamie told him. "I woke up next to him." Stu gave her an odd look.

"Did you... fuck a tiger?" he asked, looking serious.

"I don't fucking know," Jamie snapped as Stu raised his hands in surrender.

A pale blue shirt was draped along a lampshade as Phil snatched it in his hands, slowly approaching Stu whom looked lost and confused. "You okay, buddy?" He sat down next to Jamie on the couch.

"No," Stu explained, rubbing his temple from the excruciating, sharp pain he was receiving. "I am in so much pain right now."

"Same here," Paige agreed as she pushed herself up from the floor, only in her bra and panties. Blushing furiously, she wrapped a sheet around her, shielding her body from the men's eyes. "Mostly in my mouth though." She added.

"What, did you get too much dick in your mouth last night, princess?" asked Phil with a haughty smirk as Paige blushed an even deeper tone of red as Phil grinned at her reaction.

"No, seriously," Paige said, ignoring what Phil said. "It's mostly on my tongue." She mumbled as she inspected her mouth with her fingers. "OW!" she cried as she felt something on her tongue.

"What?" questioned Jamie concerned as she looked at her best friend.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Paige cried out as Jamie slowly stood up from the couch, going to inspect her best friend's mouth. Stu and Phil watched them closely. As Jamie looked inside her mouth, she started to laugh.

"Omigod Paige," Jamie praised. "Looks like Nancy Drew isn't so innocent anymore."

"WHAT?" cried out Paige. Stu and Phil exchanged confused looks.

"Go check in the mirror," Jamie instructed Paige. Paige looked warily at her before hurrying to find another bathroom that the tiger wasn't occupying. Stu and Phil continued to look confused as Jamie continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Phil in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes.

"Seriously, what is so funny about this fucked up situation?" added Stu as he held out his arms in confusion while Jamie ceased her laughing.

"She got her... tongue pierced." Jamie announced to the two men. As soon as the last word left her mouth, an ear-piercing scream was heard from one of the bathrooms.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Paige cried out as she ran back out in the living room, her tongue sticking out as she pointed to the little cute pink stud that was pierced in her tongue.

"It's a tongue piercing," Jamie said simply, "And it looks cute on you."

"Omigod," Paige complained, pacing back and forth. "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!"

"I like it..." Alan complimented her softly. Paige glared at him.

"Hey Alan," Phil asked him. "Can you please find some pants instead of complimenting Paige's new tongue piercing. I find it a little wierd I have to ask twice."

"Goddamn. Look at this place." Phil continued as he finally observed his surroundings. Jamie groaned as she took a seat next to Phil while Paige continued to pace back and forth, still only wearing the sheet.

"I know. Phil, they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed." Stu dropped his head into his hands. Jamie felt a pang of sympathy for him as she rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"How does a tiger get into the bathroom?" Alan continued about the tiger, waving his hands frantically in the stuffy air. "It almost killed me."

"Hey, bro?" Phil grabbed a lone can of _Monster _sitting on the table. "You mind putting on some pants. I find it very weird I have to ask three times."

"Pants at a time like this? I don't have any p—"Alan picked up a sheet from the floor, wrapping it around his abdomen to hide his bare ass.

Placing the can of _Monster _on the glass coffee table, Phil rubbed his burning eyes. "What the fuck happened last night?"

Stu and Jamie didn't answer as they too didn't know the answer but Stu's eyes went wide as his tongue swirled around in his dry mouth, rubbing from what it appeared to be a missing tooth gap. Almost scared to know the answer himself, Stu asked nervously, "Hey, Phil, Jamie, am I missing a tooth?"

Stu opened his mouth and showed all his teeth to Phil and Jamie and there indeed was a missing tooth. Phil noticed this and immediately started laughing, unable to keep himself together. "I can't – oh shit!"

Jamie gasped at the sight and tried to contain her laughter.

Frantically, Stu picked up a silver platter tray that was randomly sitting on the coffee table as he peered into it which showed his reflection. Stu pushed his lip up and widened his eyes as there was dried blood caked around from where his tooth had been taken out. "Oh, my God, my lateral incisors – it's gone!"

Paige winced when she saw that Stu was indeed missing a tooth.

Trying not to make the situation a big deal, Phil calmed Stu down, "It's okay. Okay, okay, just calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug and any of the other ladies who were with us last night, let's just get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jamie agreed.

"What am I gonna tell Melissa?" Stu asked, thinking too much of the bad situation. "I lost a tooth. I have no idea how it happened." Jamie didn't know why but she frowned when she heard the name of _Melissa_. She assumed it must've been Stu's girlfriend. _Of course_, she thought, _I'm always gonna be the second choice for every man._

Phil raised a hand to shush Stu. "You're freaking me out, man. I got a massive headache right now, okay, let's just calm down."

Stu peered into his reflection once more before looking up at Phil, gesturing around the ruined hotel room that would charge them big time for the massive damage. "How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you."

"He's got a point, Phil," Paige pointed out as Phil looked up at her.

Suddenly, everyone jumped when unexpectantly, someone tried to rise from the hot tub in the corner of the room, but ended up falling back into the water with a startled feminine shriek.

"What the hell was that?" asked Phil as everyone got up and proceeded cautiously towards the hot tub. Approaching slowly, everyone tensed as they wondered who the fuck was in the tub.

All of a sudden, someone shot up from under the water, breaking the surface as they gasped for air. The person must've accidentally fallen asleep in the hot tub and almost drowned! Jamie and Paige smiled when they realized it was just their friend!

Connie!

"What the fuck, you guys?!" she mumbled as she stumbled out of the hot tub, wearing her pink bra and panties.

"CONNIE!" Jamie shrieked as she grabbed a towel. "OMIGOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Connie only shot her a wierd look before gratefully accepting the towel and stumbling out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around her body, pushing her soiled pink hair behind her ears as she finally observed her surroundings.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Connie.

"Here, let me do the talking, Con," Jamie said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she turned to Phil and Stu. "Where the fuck are we?" she repeated Connie's question. Connie and Paige rolled their eyes at her and Stu tried to hide a smile while Phil just looked at her annoyed.

"You're in our villa so do me and my guys a favor and get the fuck out!" Phil said.

"How rude," Jamie muttered.

"Hey guys," Alan came back into the main room, still wrapped up in his sheet. "Doug's not in his room."

"What about Zoey?" asked Paige.

"I didn't see her either," Alan replied.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone." Alan explained. Jamie, Connie, and Paige all glanced at each other confused. What the hell?

"Maybe they both went to go get something to eat." Phil said, going back to sit on the couch and pull out his cell. "I'll just call his cell. Maybe the Asian chick is with him." Paige glared at him but he only ignored her as he proceeded on reaching Doug's cell.

While Phil tried reaching Doug, the girls wondered around the villa. Paige ended up finding her dress on the floor somewhere. Feeling relieved, she quickly pulled it on. Her hair was a rat's nest but that wasn't too important at the moment.

Connie found her dress near the jacuzzi. Smiling, she changed herself, also pulling her wet hair into a bun.

Jamie settled herself again on the couch next to Phil as Stu sat down at his seat. He grabbed the metal plate and looked at his missing gap.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly," Stu complained softly as Jamie and Phil laughed. A moment later, they all heard Doug's cell phone ring.

Alan looked around. There was a cell phone sitting near a pyramid of bottles. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alan."

"Hey."

"It's Phil."

"Oh, hey, Phi-This is Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone."

"No shit."

"Wow," Jamie mused as she looked at Alan. "Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately," Stu muttered as he continued to observe his teeth.

All of a sudden, before anybody can say anything else, the eerie sound of babies crying could be heard. Everyone looked around nervously at each other.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu was the first to ask as they all looked in the direction of the closet.

Jamie got up and followed the sound. It went straight to the closet. The girls and the guys followed after her as she opened the door, making her gasp in shock.

There were two babies; one boy and one girl. And they were both crying their heads off. The girl baby looked to be a bit younger than the boy as she was smaller than him, looking about five pounds. And she was wearing a pink jumper with a pink cap on her head while the boy was wearing the same thing except it was blue.

"Omigod," Paige gasped at what she saw. Connie widened her eyes in shock.

"Whose fucking babies are those?" Phil asked, making all the girls glare at him.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" asked Stu, rounding on the fat man. Jamie reached down and carefully picked up the crying little boy while Paige picked up the crying girl, both of them trying to rock and calm the babies down.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. No one's here. Check their collars or something." Connie looked at Alan wierdly.

"They're not dogs, Alan." Connie told him. Alan only stared at her as if he were in a deep trance. Connie only looked at him strangely before turning away.

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Phil said. "Ladies, put down the babies. Let's go hook up with Doug and the Asian bitch. We'll deal with the babies later."

"Phil, we're not gonna leave the babies here." Paige said, glaring at him as she gently rocked and shushed the crying baby girl in her arms.

"There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom," Stu added, also glaring at his friend for being so selfish.

"It's not our babies," he reasoned.

"How could you be so selfish?" Paige asked, narrowing her eyes at him while Phil only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to side with Stu and Paige on this one." Alan spoke up. Phil let out a sigh of defeat.

"All right, fine. Okay, we'll take them with us. Could you at least just find some pants," Phil said turning to Alan.

Jamie found two baby carriers in the closet. Alan asked her if he could hold one of the babies. Jamie offered the baby boy for Alan to hold while Paige let Jamie take the baby girl. Jamie wrapped the baby carrier around her while Alan did the same thing, except he had the boy and she had the girl.

Jamie bounced the baby girl softly as she cooed and looked up at Jamie, making her smile down at the infant. She didn't even realize that Stu was watching the scene of her and the baby with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

**_Hey, I'm on a roll with these chapters! You guys should be proud of me :) I really hope you guys loved the outcome of this chapter! And I really hope I executed this somewhat okay?! Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter, I really really appreciate it! Again, I hope to hear from you guys! Love y'all xoxo ;D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 5**

Third POV

Soon, the group of six found themselves standing in an elevator, planning to find Doug or Zoey by the pool or anywhere else around the hotel. They had to be around somewhere. If the guys didn't find Doug, they would be screwed and Doug's fiancee Tracy would have them all castrated if she ever found out they lost Doug.

For the girls, Paige tried calling up Zoey but the phone kept on going straight to voicemail. Paige was clearly worried but Jamie and Connie assured her that they would find Zoey in only a matter of time. The blonde Asian was bound to pop up somewhere.

In the elevator, Phil was standing in between Paige and Connie in the back while Jamie stood next to Alan, both of them carrying the babies, while Stu stood at the other side of the elevator, pressing a wet rag against his bloody swollen missing tooth gap.

"Omigod, my tongue hurts," Paige moaned softly as she gently massaged her tongue. Phil crossed his arms and leaned closer to the distressed woman, smirking as she slightly stepped back from his intimidating height.

"Want me to make it feel better?" he asked with a delicious smirk while Paige only glared at him in disgust.

"You're nauseating," Paige commented, trying to ignore Phil but failing.

"You're hot," he complimented, gaining another scowl from the woman. Jamie and Connie exchanged annoyed looks at the couple.

Awkwardness ensued and drifted as the six stood silently in the elevator before Stu spoke up, "Why can't we remember a Goddamn thing from last night?"

The girls only sighed in response and Phil answered, "Because we obviously had a great fucking time." Paige scowled at Phil.

"You call _this _a great fucking time?" she asked furiously while pointing to the little pink stud on her tongue.

"_Holy shitballs_," Jamie's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets. "Did Paige just actually cuss? Damn it, I wish I had my video camera to remember this moment that I thought would never come."

"Shut up, Jamie," Paige snapped, continuing to softly moan in pain as her tongue swelled and throbbed.

"Dude," Phil told a worrying Stu, "Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute. Be proud of yourself."

At the same moment, the bell dinged as the elevator stopped at a random floor, the doors sliding open to reveal an elder woman, smiling at the babies as she walked in. "Oh, how cute. What are their names?"

Everybody tensed and hesitated for a moment. Jamie opened her mouth to answer but Phil beat her to it.

"Ben," he answered.

"Carlos." Alan insisted ignoring the looks everyone was giving him.

"Carlos?" Phil asked as the elevator doors slid shut.

After the agonizing elevator ride with the older lady, the gang agreed to split up and look for their friends. The girls went to go back to their hotel room and see if Zoey was there and maybe clean themselves a bit while the guys would go back down to the pool. They later agreed to meet up soon.

"I swear," Connie said as the three girls walked down the hall to get to their hotel room. "That Alan dude is so creepy! He literally keeps on staring at me as if I'm a Goddess or something. It's wierd."

"Aww, looks like Alan has a crush on you," Jamie gushed while slinging an arm around her pink-haired best friend.

"Oh God, please don't say that," Connie complained. "He looks like a hobo that I would find hiding in the bushes on my street."

"Oh come on, Con," Paige teased, "You two would make an adorable couple." The only response she recieved from Connie was a glare.

"Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus," said Jamie as Connie punched her hard on the shoulder.

"OW! That was so unnecessary. I feel so unappreciated here." Jamie complained, rubbing her shoulder as the baby girl started wiggling in the baby carrier. "Stop squirming baby! It's aggravating!"

"Baby, tell Jamie to shut the f-" Jamie interrupted Connie.

"HEY!" Jamie covered the baby's ears. "Don't be a bad influence, Aunty Connie." Connie only rolled her eyes at the raven-haired woman.

"Guys, come on, chill out, I'm getting a migraine," Paige said as they approached their room. "Oh my God! Does anyone have the key card to get into the room?"

All the girls checked their purses. No luck.

"Oh crap," Jamie sighed before noticing something. She stepped up to the door and noticed that it wasn't even closed all the way. "Looks like luck is on our side today, guys." She announced before stepping in.

Much to the girl's surprise, the hotel room was clean and spotless unlike the trashed villa upstairs. Not wasting anytime, they checked for their friend around the room. Again, no such luck. Giving up, they all took quick showers and changed into cleaner clothes and threw their ruined dresses out.

Paige changed into a pair of Jean shorts and a light pink T-shirt along with a pair of White Sandals. Quickly, she applied minimal makeup and brushed out her long brown hair, her naturally straight hair falling in long locks down her back.

Jamie changed into a pair of Skinny Jeans and a White Tank-Top with a Forest Green Shirt with sleeves that go down to the elbows along with a pair of Sandy Brown Knee-length boots. She tied up her naturally black curly hair up into a pony tail and didn't even bother applying makeup.

Connie changed into a pair of neon-Green Skinny Jeans along with a Black Print T-shirt with Pink Converse. She also styled her pink hair as usual, using lots of hairspray to keep her thick side swept bangs in place.

After they were all ready, the girls left their room and met up with the guys down by the pool where they were sitting at a table. The sun was bright and shining out in Vegas, making it seem like a nice, gorgeous day but it was no beautiful day for the group, everything was in chaos at the moment.

Paige took a seat next to Phil, Connie sat next to Alan and the baby boy while Jamie occupied herself next to an empty seat who she assumed was Stu.

"Any luck?" asked Phil, regarding their missing friend.

"Nope," Connie answered, frowning.

"What about you?" asked Paige, looking concerned. Phil rubbed his red eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied wearily.

"Hey, Phil, look." Alan caught Phil's attention as he pretended to have the baby give himself a hand job. "He's jacking his little weenis." Jamie and Paige shared looks. What the fuck is wrong with this man?

Trying to contain his laughter, Phil chuckled as he replied, "Pull yourself together, man."

"Not at the table, Carlos." Alan continued playing with the baby.

"Alan," Connie caught his attention. "Please, don't. That's just weird."

"It's not wierd," Alan defended himself. "It's frowned upon. Like street streaking."

"Which is also illegal," Connie pointed out. Alan only stared at her.

"It should be illegal for you to be so beautiful," Alan said as if he were in a trance. He reached out to caress her cheek but she only slapped his face in return.

"No invading my personal space, please," Connie warned him as he only pouted while rubbing his reddened cheek.

With no luck of finding Doug anywhere, Stu strolled up to the table, taking the empty seat next to Jamie and the baby girl.

"I looked everywhere." Stu concluded, pressing the rag to his mouth again. "Gym, casino, front desk, nobody's seen Doug or Zoey, they're not there."

Still trying to remain calm and not make things complicated, Phil responded, "Look, he's fine. He's a grown man. And Zoey's an Asian, she can take care of herself. Seriously Stu, you got to calm down."

"How can we calm down, Phil? We have missing people and two babies!" Paige cried out, gesturing to the baby boy next to Alan who had drool running down his mouth, gurgling and cooing and the baby girl who was being held in Jamie's arms.

"Calm down, here." Phil handed Stu and Paige a glass of orange juice. "Have some juice." With that, Stu leaned over and threw up as Paige gagged silently and pushed the glass away, her stomach churning and her eyes burning from the light as she pulled her sun glasses out from her purse.

"I can't have juice right now." Stu mumbled. Jamie grimaced as she patted Stu's back.

Having enough of this, Phil raised his hands up. "Okay, all right, let's just track this thing." Phil coughed as he prepared a piece of paper. "All right, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

The girls didn't say anything as they all sat back, holding their aching heads in their hands, trying not to faint as Alan replied, his memory still blurry from the night before, "Well, the first thing was we were on the roof and we were having those shots of Jager." At the mention of _Jager_, Stu instantly retched and coughed, trying not to puke.

"Okay, so after that, we ate dinner at 'The Palm', right?" Phil continued, writing all the info down on the napkin.

"All I remember was we were doing shots in celebration of my birthday," Jamie remembered, "And then, at some point, we all met each other at the craps table..."

"That's right," Alan nodded his head at Jamie as Phil wrote notes down. "And then we also played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Zoey and Doug were there."

"That sounds right." Phil said looking down as he wrote. "No, no, they definitely were."

"Yeah, you know what, guys?" Stu spoke up. "I don't even remember going to dinner last night."

Sitting up in her seat, Paige leaned on the table, her chin resting on her hand as she asked, "God, what the _heck _did we do last night?"

Frustrated, Phil moaned in agony. "What the fuck? I don't think we've ever been this hung-over."

"Speak for yourself." Paige said to Phil.

"Okay, so, after the Hard Rock, I blacked out." Alan started up again. "It was like emptiness." Alan laughed as Connie, Jamie and Stu gave him a weird look considering Alan was a strange man.

"Okay, we have until 10 p.m. so that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost them." Phil said, reading over the list of notes.

Pulling something out of his pocket, Alan inspected it in his hand as he asked, "What is this?"

Stu instantly recognized it and snatched it from Alan. "Oh my God. That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

Paige looked at the dried out tooth in Stu's hand and grimaced. "Oh God, that's nasty!"

"No, no, this is a good thing." Phil said. "Check your pockets, girls check your purses too. Do you have anything?"

Everyone inspected and pulled various stuff from their pockets as Stu read off a receipt he found. "I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven-oh-five for $800! I am so fucked!"

Alan pulled out a ticket from his pocket. "I have a valet ticket from Caesars, looks like we got in at 5:15 a.m."

"Oh, shit!" Phil put his head in his hands. "We drove last night?"

Alan only laughed. "Driving drunk. Classic."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Jamie shrieked as she noticed something on her finger. On her left hand was a gorgeous wedding ring on her ring finger. Everyone looked and Stu yelped like a girl.

"OMIGOD!" he screamed, taking Jamie's hand in his, examining it. "That's my grandmother's Holocaust ring!"

"Shut up! Are you serious?" asked Phil, angrily. Connie and Paige gasped.

"Holy shit, we got married!" Jamie exclaimed in shock as Stu looked like he was gonna have a stroke.

"I didn't know they gave out rings at the Holocaust," Alan said, causing everyone to look at him as if he was stupidest thing in the world.

"Omigod, you guys," Paige said, looking through her phone, "Check this out!" She handed her phone to Jamie.

"What is this?" asked Jamie as she watched the video. From what it appeared to be was her and Stu's wedding. Her and Stu watched the video closely, Jamie looking shocked and Stu biting his hand out of anticipation.

Jamie and the girls were wearing matching yellow dresses while the guys were wearing matching blue tuxedos. The filming was very shaky so whoever was filming it was probably drunk as fuck.

"Holy shit," Jamie cursed. "Zoey and Doug were there!"

"Oh thank God," Connie sighed in relief.

Everyone crowded around Jamie and Stu, watching the bad quality video as closely as they could.

In the video, Jamie and Stu stood at the altar, hand in hand, Jamie smiling like a maniac while Stu was crying of happiness. From behind them, Paige and Phil could be seen making out furiously.

Phil smirked down at the video while Paige blushed to a deep shade of red.

The priest then began to speak on the video, "_Do you, Jamie Webster, take Stuart Price to be your lawfully wedded husband_?"

"_I like pizza_," Jamie said on the video, looking wasted.

"_That's not the answer, I'm looking for, Miss Webster_," the priest said in an annoyed tone.

"_You were looking for an answer? What the fuck is this, Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?" _Video Jamie asked.

"_Just say yes or no so we can get this over with_," the priest rolled his eyes.

"_Just fucking say 'I do' Jamie, Goddamn_," Connie yelled as Alan cuddled into her shoulder while she stroked his thick, curly hair lovingly.

"_Oh yeah_!" Jamie cried before looking Stu in the eyes. "_Almost forgot, I do_!" In response, Stu squealed excitedly like a teenage girl.

"_And do you, Stuart Price_-"

Before the priest could finish the question, Jamie immediately jumped on Stu, kissing him intensely as they both fell to the ground while the group cheered for them.

"_Okay, fuck this. You two are married! Congradulations_!" The priest said in a dull voice as Stu and Jamie continued their makeout session on the floor.

"_Fuck yeah, bitches! This is the happiest day of my life_!" Jamie screamed as she laughed as her and Stu playfully pounced on each other.

"_Hey, boo, how would you feel about having a baby_?" asked Stu as she hugged him tightly. Jamie gasped.

"_Wait, what kind of baby? There's a baby monkey, a baby fish, a baby lion, a baby squirrel-"_

"_No, an actual baby baby_,"

"_Like human one's_?"

"_Yes, like human one's_."

"_Great, when do we start_?" Jamie asked enthusiastically as she straddled her new husband's lap.

"_Instead of waiting, we could always adopt_..." Stu said with a hopeful smile. Jamie looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh, Stu, I've always wanted to adopt a baby that looks human!" Jamie cried happily.

"_Stu, your wife is fucking wacked_!" Phil commented from the opposite side of the room, still making out with Paige.

"_How dare you! She's such a nice lady with a great rack_!" Alan defended the newly wedded couple.

"_ALAN_!" Connie screamed, slapping him on the head as he looked at her with a 'what?' expression on his face.

Then the video blacked out and ended. The whole group was left in silence after the video ended.

"Wow..." Jamie commented, stunned, occasionally glancing down at the wedding ring on her finger. "Now we know where the baby came from."

"Then what about the other baby?" Paige asked Jamie.

"Maybe we were so wasted, we adopted two," Jamie shrugged.

"What the fuck did I just watch?" Phil asked bluntly as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"That was a beautiful wedding ceremony," Alan said as he began to cry. Connie looked at him strangely.

"Alan, are you crying?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine," he said bravely as he wiped away some tears. "But I appreciate your concern."

"Okay, well at least we know around the time Jamie and Stu got married, Doug and Zoey were with us." Paige said, hoping to add some positivity to the situation.

Phil noticed that Stu was being awfully quiet after the video ended. "Hey, you okay, buddy?" he asked in concern. He got no response from Stu. He only continued to look down at the table, wallowing in self pity.

Then as Phil leaned back in his seat, Alan noticed a hospital band wrapped around Phil's wrist. Looking down at his wrist, Stu and Paige peered down in confusion at the band.

"What the fuck is that?" Jamie asked Phil.

"Jesus Phil," Stu breathed out. "You were in the hospital last night."

"Are you okay?" Alan asked, despite the odd looks that everyone was giving him.

"I'm fine, Alan," Phil looked at him, clearly annoyed.

Stu leaned back in his seat, frowning at the very least. "What the hell is going on?"

"The question I think that everyone is dying to know." Paige commented.

"Well guys, guys, this is a good thing. We have a few leads now." Phil explained, indicating to the hospital band attached to his wrist.

Alan, trying to grab everyone's attention, he said, "Hey Connie, Stu, Paige, Jamie, watch this." Everyone looked at Alan to see he was making the baby boy looking like he was jacking off at the table. The girls looked at him in obvious disgust while Stu was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at Alan. "Dude, keep your wierd, perverted fantasies to yourself."

Stu, still trying his best not to laugh, said, "Yeah, dude, not cool."

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, this is not my best work and definitely not my longest chapter but I wanted to get something out soon! So here it is! I hope I didn't disappoint! **_

_**I would love to thank every one of my awesome readers for keeping me influenced to continue to update! I really don't want to be one of those authors who write a story and then leave it hanging and never update again! I intend to finish this story and continue on the 2nd and 3rd movies.**_

_**And after I finish those, who knows, I might write up a fourth story! If you guys have any ideas for that, please do not hesitate to let me know bc that would be awesome :)**_

_**I love you all and hope to hear from you soon ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 6**

Third POV

After the group finished their breakfast, they had given one of the Valet attendants their ticket. The girls agreed to ride with the guys to look for Doug and Zoey. Paige and Phil had gone to get some coffee, leaving Alan, Connie, Jamie, and Stu to watch the babies and wait for the car.

"So…uh…are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby," Stu asked, as they all waited. He remembered how Alan had been a little unstable during his speech last night and he wasn't sure that he should be the one caring for the baby.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before."

"You found a baby before?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Jamie couldn't help asking this.

"Coffee Bean," Alan said seriously. Stu's eyes went wide as he looked at Alan in disbelief. Connie looked at him with a 'what the fuck' expression while Jamie only stared at Alan in confusion.

"Wait! What," he asked, just to make sure he heard Alan correctly.

It was at that moment when Phil and Paige joined them all with cups of coffee.

"Hey, Phil? I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes," Alan said. He didn't want his dad's car to be ruined.

"I did offer to drive around in Zoey's Jeep," Paige offered. Phil scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he snorted in response. "I wouldn't want to be caught dead driving that piece of shit fag car."

Paige held her hands up in defense. "Only trying to help out."

"Well, I don't need your help," Phil snapped, making Paige glare at him.

"You guys," Jamie spoke up, looking between Paige and Phil who were both glaring at each other. "We got bigger problems here. Our friends could be in the hospital. They could be hurt."

"You're right," Paige sighed, massaging her tongue with a low groan.

There was an incessant beeping from a crane behind them. Stu looked up to see what the men were doing with it.

"Uh, guys, check it out," Stu pointed out as they all turned to find a mattress impaled on a statue.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" asked Alan, scratching his head in confusion.

"What the hell?" Connie laughed. "How did you guys manage that?"

"What the fuck," Phil muttered before asking a Valet attendant, "Hey, man, what's going on here?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night," the guy explained.

"No shit," Phil breathed in disbelief.

"Yeah. Some guys just can't handle Vegas."

"And that's what we get for waking up in Vegas," Paige muttered, chuckling sarcastically.

"Oh god," mumbled Stu. Phil assured him that it was going to be okay. They were going to find Doug and the Asian bitch and get the fuck out of Nevada after getting Stu and Jamie's marriage annulled, and they would do it all before housekeeping showed up.

"Oh shit," Connie widened her eyes in disbelief as she turned around to notice the car that was right in front of them.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw," Jamie added as her eyes widened. Paige turned around when she went to take a sip of her coffee but only dropped it to the ground when she realized there was a police car sitting right in front of them.

"Here's your car officers," the guy said, while Stu began to overreact again.

"All right, everybody act cool. All right, don't say a word. Come on, let's just get in and go. Come on," Phil began instructing them as he walked towards the car as casually as possible.

"How the fuck are we all going to fit in?" Jamie asked bluntly as Phil walked to the driver's side, ignoring her question.

"Stu, you got a five," Phil asked. Stu answered negatively.

"I'll hit you on the way back," he told the personnel. The Valet attendant thanked him, while Stu helped Alan, by opening the door for him. He nailed the baby, causing it to start crying.

"Oh, my god," he swore, "Oh, my god. You just nailed the baby."

"Are my glasses okay," Alan asked. Stu looked at him in disbelief.

"Your glasses are fine, dick."

Alan got in the front with Phil while the three girls squeezed in with Stu in the back. Because it was so crowded, Jamie was forced to sit on Stu's lap while Connie took the middle and Paige sat on the other side.

"Comforable back there?" Phil asked deviously, smirking at the sight of an uncomforable Stu who kept shifting awkwardly as Jamie settled on his lap.

"Yeah, very," Stu responded sarcastically.

"Aww, look it Stu," Jamie caught his attention, "The baby's smiling at you." Stu briefly looked down and noticed that the baby girl was indeed looking up at him with curious eyes. "I think we should name her."

"I think we should not," Stu replied, not too interested in talking about baby names.

"Oh, come on, lighten up, Stuey," Jamie tried enlighting him. "We did adopt, afterall."

"Jamie, we were wasted!" Stu nearly shouted. "We weren't ourselves last night!"

"Sure, but even when I'm drunk, I'm just saying, I still like pizza." Jamie said, nonchalantly.

"Everybody loves pizza, drunk or sober!" Stu shouted in frustration.

"Not my dad, he hates pizza when he's drunk." Jamie responded with a serious expression. Stu looked at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Stu yelled in her face. Jamie waved her hand a bit, scrunching her nose.

"Ever heard of a breath mint?" she asked.

"Ever heard of shut the fuck up?!" Phil growled from the driver's seat. Jamie kicked his seat not too gently.

"Hey, there are babies on board, learn to censor your mouth, aye?" Jamie told Phil as he looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Jamie, now's not the best time to joke around," Paige said, leaning her head against the window.

"Whatever, Daisy Duke."

They had been stuck in traffic for the last half-hour and Phil was beginning to get extremely irritated. He kept honking the horn violently several times but they were completely stopped.

"Phil, Jesus Christ, do you have to keep blasting that horn?" Connie moaned out of frustration.

"Seriously," Paige agreed, her headache not helping with the situation at the moment.

"This is so illegal," Stu complained. Jamie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything," Phil asked turning around a bit to look at Stu.

"For once, I actually agree with Phil," Jamie said as Stu continued to complain.

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car, with what is sure to be a missing children. Which part of this is fun?"

"I think the cop-car part's pretty cool," Alan said.

"Thank you, Alan. It is cool. Doug would love it," Phil said. "Come on," he added, getting even more frustrated. It was then that Phil got a glint in his eye.

"Check this out," he said, turning on the siren and pulled onto the sidewalk.

"Oh my God!" Paige gasped, she did not want to get into anymore trouble. "Phil, no, don't! Please!"

"C'mon, princess," Phil laughed at her negative response. "Learn to live a little!"

"Oh no. No, Phil. No, Phil. Don't do this," Stu warned, not liking this one bit. Jamie began to laugh from her husband's reaction as he only shot her a glare. "This is not funny! Pull over, Phil!"

"Take it easy," Phil said, as he continued to pull onto the sidewalk.

"Just try to call more attention to us," Stu said sarcastically.

"Oh my God! This is so not happening! God! Phil, no! Don't! We get could arrested for this!" Paige whined as Connie and Jamie continued to laugh.

"We're in a fucking cop car," Phil told her, smiling like a maniac. "What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things, Phil," she spat, glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

With a devious smirk, Phil called over the PA, ""Attention, please. Move out of the way." Stu rolled the window down to apologize to people while Jamie continued to laugh, the situation itself was too funny.

"I repeat, please disperse."

"Phil, stop the car, I wanna get out. Stop the car, I wanna get out. Pull over," Stu began to panic. As did Paige.

"Ma'am in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack," Phil called over the PA, smirking at the glare on Paige's face.

Before she could even stop herself, Paige leaned up from her seat and snatched the radio from Phil's hands. "But they're incredibly fake!" The bottle blonde woman only glared at her while Paige grinned in triumpth.

"Aww, the princess is jealous," Phil said as Paige settled back in her seat. "How cute."

"Shut up," Paige muttered, hiding her blushing face as she looked out her window.

"Get off the sidewalk! Get off the sidewalk," Stu said, still panicking with Jamie on his lap, laughing her ass off.

"I should have been a fucking cop," Phil said, as pulled off the sidewalk and into the street.

After they arrived at the hospital, the guys went to go interrogate the Doctor while the girls remained in the waiting room.

"Look, I already told you," The Doctor huffed in annoyance. "You came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened."

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" asked Phil.

"Ah…I don't know. I think it was just you guys and some ladies," The Doc swiveled in his chair, looking at the three of them, "And one other guy."

"That's our guy," Stu exclaimed happily, "Was he okay?"

"Yeah, he was fine." The Doc answered calmly. "He was fine, just whacked out of his mind. You all were." Turning back to his elderly patient, the Doc pulled him up, his backside facing the guys. "All right, come forward and turn." Without warning, the Doc pulled down his underpants. Stu and Phil immediately turned around as one. But Alan only stared, captivated by the procedure. "There you go. And cough. Cough. Cough. Give me one more." The Doc then pulled up his pants. "All right, thattaboy. Okay, Felix, you can put your robe on. And the nurse will be in here in a minute. I'll see you after the weekend." The elder man nodded in thanks as the Doc got up and turned towards the guys. "Guys, I really have to go. I'm sorry. I have a surgery up on the fourth floor."

Phil pulled out some money and held it up to the Doc. "No, I know. But we just need a couple more minutes of your time."

The Doc looked over the money before giving in. "Yeah, tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize." He held up his hands as Phil slipped the money into his breast pocket. "Walk with me." The boys followed after the Doctor as he began reading off his clipboard again. "Okay here we go: Patient name, Phil Wenneck, 2:45 a.m. arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard."

"Yeah, you said that several times last night," the Doc pulled back the file, "But really, you're just a dentist." Phil tried to look down into the file to find anything out of the ordinary. They kept walking until they stopped at the nurse's desk.

Connie, Jamie, and Paige noticed them as they got up from their seats and approached them.

"Did you guys find out anything?" asked Paige.

The Doc recognized her. "Ah, Miss Franklin, pleasure to see you again," Paige smiled politely at the Doctor as he gave her a small flirty smile. Phil noticed this and started to tense up.

"So, did any results come back from the blood work?" Phil changed the subject, glaring at Doc with a hard and stiff expression.

"Huh? Oh right." The Doc peered into the file once more. "Wow, this is interesting. You're results," the Doc pointed at Phil, "You're blood work came in this morning. Wow. They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system." Noticing Phil's confused look, he explained, "Ruphlyin. Roofies. Commonly known as the date-rape drug."

"Whoa, so, what are you saying, I was raped last night?" Phil asked, trying to make a joke but from the look the Doc was giving him, his smile turned into a nervous grimace.

"Ha, ha, Phil got butt-raped, that's funny," Jamie laughed.

"Fuck off, Jessica," Phil snapped at her.

"It's Jamie," she corrected him.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Phil retorted.

"Actually," the Doc looked through his files again, scaring Phil. "I don't think so. But someone did slip you the drugs. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything."

"Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night." Alan corrected him with a laugh. "Remember?"

"Jesus Christ," Jamie said, looking at Alan stupidly, "His brain is like Elvis... it's left the fucking building!"

"Oh, I love Elvis!" Alan smiled.

"Shut up, Alan," Stu said in annoyance.

"How could've someone have drugged all of us?" asked Paige to the Doc.

"I wouldn't worry about it, sweetheart," the Doc shrugged it off like it was no big deal, "The stuff's out of your system. You're gonna be fine."

"Wait, wait, wait," Stu halted him as the Doc started to leave. "Please, doctor. Is there anything else? Like, something we may have been talking about, or someplace we were going?" Doc only shook his head as he tried to think of something.

"Actually, there was something." The Doc supplied. "You guys kept talking about some wedding last night."

"Our wedding?" Jamie asked, pointing between her and Stu.

"Unfortunately," the Doc explained. "You two would not shut up about it. I mean, you were practically fucking like bunnies." Stu blushed like a tomato while Jamie only raised her eyebrows in shock. "You came back from the uh, Best Little Chapel." Thinking quickly, Phil whipped out his napkin of clues and started writing down info. "You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it. Okay, I hope this helps. I really have to leave."

"Best Little Chapel, do you know where that is?" Phil asked.

"I do. It's at a corner of Get A Map and Fuck Off." Jamie and Phil along with Stu glared at the Doc. "I'm a doctor, not a tour guide."

"No shit, you're a Doctor, haven't you already mentioned that like 20 goddamn times?" Jamie narrowed her eyes at Doc.

"And I'm proud of my title, unlike your dentist husband over there," he pointed at Stu who scowled at him in return.

"Hey, watch it," Jamie defended her husband. "He gets very sensitive." Stu only glared at the back of her head for saying that.

"Look, figure it yourself, sweet, okay? You're big kids now."

The Doc then turned away as Jamie flipped him off from behind. Phil only growled in annoyance before writing once more on the napkin. It looks like they were gonna have to find this chapel somehow.

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews, you guys! Everyone of you truly made my day! Now I'm really on a roll here now with updating so quickly, aye? Anyways, I hope this chapter was all right. Next chapter will be the gang heading to the wedding chapel so stay tuned for that! Love ya'll and hope to hear from you ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 7**

Paige's POV

"Hey, are you guys virgins?" asked Alan in the passenger seat, as Phil drove us to the wedding chapel that Stu and Jamie apparently married. Phil turned to look at him as if he were stupid. Well, he was...

"What the fuck kind of a question is that, Alan?" snapped Phil as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I wasn't talking to you, silly willy," chided Alan as if Phil were a small child. Phil opened his mouth to say something but instead closed it and continued to drive. "Girls, are you virgins?" asked Alan in a curious voice.

"Is that a trick question?" questioned Connie with her eyebrows raised.

"Alan, I don't think that's really any of your business," I said. What is wrong with that man?

"Seriously, Alan. Have some respect," Stu told the bearded man.

"I love that song!" Alan cried happily. "_R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB_!" he sang horribly loud and off-pitched.

"That was beautiful, Alan," Connie complimented sarcastically.

"Thank you, you're beautiful too, Connie," Alan replied. Connie's cheeks turned pink like the color of her hair and I had to hide a smile that was about to burst.

Jamie smirked and whispered to Stu, "I think your friend has a thing for our friend."

"I think you're correct," Stu whispered back as Connie glared at the two.

"Are we almost to the church yet?" I couldn't help but ask this. I saw Phil's blue eyes glance in the rearview mirror at me. Instantly, my whole face began to heat up.

"Impatient, are we?" asked Phil in a joking tone. I only rolled my eyes in response and turned to look out the window. From what it looked like, the chapel was out in the middle of nowhere.

"Can someone turn on the radio or something?" Jamie asked as she shifted on Stu's lap while playing with the baby girl's fingers. "I can literally taste the awkwardness in the air."

"Sure thing, Jamie," Alan responded enthusiastically as he turned up the radio. He skipped a few bland stations before settling on an annoyingly familiar song.

"Hey, it's Hannah Montana!" cried out Alan as he turned up the radio. "She's my idol!" It turned out to be Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me," Phil muttered in annoyance as Alan bobbed his head along to the music.

"_Hopped off the plane down at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_," Alan sang, again horridly off-pitch. "_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in_?"

"What the fuck is this Glee shit?" complained Phil as he watched Alan positively sing. Not being able to help myself, I began to laugh. This was just too funny. Shortly, Jamie and Connie joined in with me. Hell, Stu even began to chuckle a bit in amusement.

"_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy. Everybody seems so famous! My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on! And the Jay-Z song was on! And the Jay-Z song was on_!"

Then, much to my surprise, Jamie joined in with Alan and soon did Connie. "_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song! The butterflies fly away! Nodding my head like yeah! Moving my hips like yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song. And now, I'm gonna be okay! Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"_

"Okay, enough with this High School Musical shit," with that, Phil abruptly turned off the radio and Alan pouted in sadness.

"Party pooper," I heard Jamie mutter in annoyance.

Thankfully, in no later than five minutes, Phil pulled into the parking lot of Best Little Chapel. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I wondered what happened here last night other than Stu and Jamie marrying.

"What about the babies?" asked Alan as we all got out of the cramped police cruiser.

"Just leave him in the car. We're only going to be five minutes." Phil said. I gave him a look as if he were crazy.

"We're not leaving the babies in the car." I snapped. I had no idea how someone could be so freaking stupid.

"They'll be fine," Phil said as if it were no big deal. "I cracked the window."

I sighed and offered to take the baby boy from Alan while Jamie kept the girl occupied.

"What if they don't remember us?" asked Stu.

"They're bound to remember us," Jamie assured him as we all entered the little building.

"I'm sorry, excuse me, sir," Phil spoke, trying to get the owner's attention. When the owner notices us, he laughs and plants a huge smile on his face while walking toward us.

"Look at these guys," he laughed, "What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me? Aww, look at you two, could not keep your hands off each other last night," he gestured between Stu (who looked incredibly awkward) and Jamie (who looked just plain confused). "And you two," the guy looked between me and Phil, "So beautiful together, the way you tangled tongues and made love on this very floor." Okay, Ew. That's just gross.

He hugged me, then Phil and then turned his attention towards Connie and Alan, "Look at these two! You're fucking crazy, the both of you!" He hugged them both.

"Now, listen, I'm gonna tell you something," he said, looking at Stu. "I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I have ever met in my life, man."

"This guy," asked Phil.

"This guy is out of his mind," Eddie confirmed, "What's going on, you fucking crazy motherfucker?" Eddie leaned into to give Stu a hug. "I thought he was gonna eat my dick. What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

"No, no. It's not that, Eddie." Stu tried to explain. "Uh, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened last night."

"Yeah," Alan continued, "Was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Connie glared at Alan while Jamie just laughed in amusement.

"You're crackin my balls, man," Eddie said to Alan, laughing.

"Look, Eddie," I spoke up, gaining his attention. "Obviously we were here last night. We're looking for our friends, Zoey and uh, Doug. Do you remember them?"

"Yeah, the small guy who look like a monkey and the Asian chick!"

"You saw them?" Stu perked up happily.

"Of course," Eddie confirmed.

"Is there anything you can tell us of what else happened last night?" asked Stu. Eddie continued to smile, looking at the six of us.

"You don't remember nothing?" he asked. All of us shook our heads in response.

He walked over to the front desk and pulled out a wedding album and handed it to Stu and Jamie.

"Holy shit, Stu, we have a wedding album!" Jamie grinned while Stu looked really nervous.

She eagerly opened the album and the first picture was of Stu giving Jamie a piggy-back ride while Jamie points to her wedding ring at the camera.

"Aww," Connie cooed as she looked down at the picture.

"This cannot be happening," Stu said in disbelief.

"Congradulations, guys," Alan said, oblivious of the terrible situation.

"Look at that," Jamie said with a huge smile on her face. I honestly didn't understand why she was smiling in a situation like this. This was pretty serious. Jamie turned the next page. It was a picture of all of us smiling drunkenly at the camera with Stu's hands on Jamie's breasts except there was another woman with strawberry blonde hair. Who the hell was that?

"I'll tell you one thing, you look seriously happy here, man," Phil said, looking through the pictures. I had to agree with Phil on that one.

"That's it. My life is over," Stu complained. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Stu," Jamie said, "Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" Stu only glared in her direction.

"Stu, it's okay," Phil said calmly, "Look, shit happens. Come on. Melissa's not gonna know anything about this. This never happened. I'll take care of it." It was then that Eddie and the woman he worked with came in carrying a few boxes.

"Hey, what's all that?" asked Connie curiously.

"The High Roller package," Eddie explained, "It's what the couple ordered. I have coffee mugs." Eddie pulled out a mug with Stu and Jamie's face. Jamie's eyes widen. I knew for a fact that she definitely wasn't keeping those god awful things. It'd be really weird to drink a cup of coffee out of a mug with her face on it.

"What," Stu asked, worrying.

"I have baseball caps," Eddie listed off, pulling out a hat with again, the newly married couple's face on it.

"Oh, fuck no," Jamie grimaced as she observed the ugly baseball cap in her hand.

"And fancy calendars. All with pictures of Stu and Jamie," he explained. Jamie picked up the calendar. It wasn't bad looking actually.

"Hey, if I ever got mad at you or something, I could always use your face as a dartboard," Jamie joked but Stu was not at all amused.

"Okay, I have a question for you, Eddie," I pointed to the strawberry blonde woman in the picture posing with all of us. "Who is that?"

"Oh, her," Eddie looked down at the picture. "If I remember correctly, I believe that was Jade, the maid of honor."

"Jade?" asked Phil.

"Maid of honor?" Jamie questioned confused.

"Yeah, and she's beautiful, man. Clean, very tight like this one," he gestured to me as I instantly blushed. "Tits like that," Eddie described, "But that's because she had a baby boy."

"That explains the second baby," Phil said to Stu.

"Oh, Carlos. Carlos." Alan smiled.

"We still need to think of a name for you, little one," Jamie cooed down at the baby girl who gurgled in return.

"Great. All right," Phil said, clapping his hands together, "Uh, Eddie, here's the deal. Stu made a huge mistake last night. We need to get that marriage annulled immediately. You do annulments?"

"Of course I do," Eddie answered, "It breaks my heart and gonna make me very sad, but it's no problem. Gonna make a very good price for you.

"Great, where do we sign?" Stu asked eagerly. I turned and noticed Jamie frown a bit at Stu's response. I gently nudged her shoulder and she looked at me.

"You okay?" I whispered, feeling concerned for my friend.

"Duh," she covered up her sadness. "I'm always okay." She put up from what I knew was a fake smile. I could tell that she was a bit sad about doing the annulment, but it was for the best.

Eddie turned to the woman, "Hey. Excuse me. What is the matter with you? Go and get the paperwork, man. I spend my life waiting for you. Come on."

"Okay. I'm going," she snaps at him.

A few moments later, she brought out the paperwork and Stu and Jamie began to sign their names for their annulment. I watched Jamie hesitate for a moment or two before reluctantly signing her name on the document.

My heart went out to my best friend. I knew for a fact that she's always had a few rough relationships in the past and she always felt insecure of dating and the fear of never being good enough.

After they signed, we all thanked Eddie and quickly left the chapel. Before doing anything else, we were going to return the baby to Jade and possibly find out more information about Doug and Zoey.

"Hey, Phil, what about my dad's car," Alan asked as he exited the chapel still wearing one of Stu and Jamie's hats.

"I'm sure Doug has it," he supplied, "We'll get it back."

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it," Stu said, causing all of us to look at him, as if he was insane.

"Torch it," Phil asks, "Who are you?"

"I don't know, Phil," Stu answers, "Apparently I'm the guy who marries complete strangers."

"Hey, watch it, Stuart," Jamie defended herself, "I'm not a complete stranger. And if I remember correctly, you did technically ask me out on a date."

"I was trying to be nice and polite!" he shrieked in her face, making the baby in Jamie's arms cry. "It was only a friendly gesture! And now, this whole situation is completely fucked! These mugs," he paused to take one of his mugs and throw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces, "This hat," he paused taking it off Alan's head, ignoring the indignant cry that came from the shorter man, "This car. It's all evidence of a night that never happened. That is why we're torching all of it."

"Whoa, I'm a schoolteacher. I have a kid and a wife at home," Phil said. Oh my God! I slept with a married man! Oh God! And he has a kid?! This could not get any worse!, "Okay? I'm all for secrecy, but I'm not gonna torch a fucking cop car."

"Fine. I'll do it," Stu said, clearly not hearing anything Phil said.

"Fucking Stu," Connie shouted, obviously getting pissed off. "Knock it off, you're overreacting!"

Stu only ignored the pink-haired girl while Alan asked, "Can I help?"

"Yeah, thanks," Stu said turning to Alan. It was then a phone began to ring. All of us immediately checked our pockets.

"Is it Doug," Phil asked.

"Is it Zoey?" Connie asked.

"I don't have it," Alan said.

"It's Doug, it's Doug," Phil cried.

"Uh, it's Melissa," Stu groaned. Phil slammed the trunk of the car closed after putting all the boxes inside.

"From your tone of voice, it sounds like you shouldn't answer it," Jamie warned him coldly before stepping into the backseat of the vehicle with the baby. I followed after Jamie, putting myself in the middle while Connie took the next seat next to me.

"I have to she's called twice already," Stu snapped, "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" he answered in a tone as if nothing was going on. "I know. The reception up here is crazy. I think it's all the sequoia trees, block the signal." Stu continued, ""Ah, it was really fun, actually. It was quiet, but it was a good time. I'm learning all kinds of vino factoids," Stu said, as he climbed into the backseat, squeezing as much as he could next to Connie. It was a much more difficult task to squeeze everyone in the backseat without Jamie sitting on Stu's lap. But I think Jamie wasn't really happy with Stu at the moment for obvious reasons.

Then, out of the blue, Alan said, "It would be so cool if I could breast-feed, you know." Phil had a look of confusion while all of us girls looked at Alan disgusted.

"I would call you a retard but that would be insulting to retards," Jamie said to Alan.

"It's ruh-tard," Alan wrongly corrected Jamie. Instantly, I began to laugh and so did the girls.

"Alan, you really make me want to slap you, but that would just be considered animal abuse," Jamie shot back at Alan as Connie laughed even harder.

"Ooh burn," Connie said, "Better put some ice on that."

"Well, listen…we're about to go for a tractor ride. I should get going. So pretty." Stu was still talking on the phone with who I assumed was his girlfriend. It was then that a bright orange sports car pulled up behind, blocking us from pulling out.

"What the fuck," Phil asked, looking through the rear-view mirror. My thoughts exactly, what was going on?

Two guys got out of the car. One of them carrying a bat and they stocked over to the car. They began to bang on the windows. Oh God no! Whatever this was, I knew for a fact it wasn't going to end well.

"Go on. Get out of the car," one them yelled.

"They just started up the tractor. I think it backfired." Stu was _still _on the phone.

"Where the hell is he," yelled the one with the baseball bat.

"Hey, easy, easy," Phil said calmly. "I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?" One of them swung his bat and smashed it against the windshield, causing Connie to scream and begin to hyperventilate. I only froze in horror of what was happening while Jamie screamed, "Holy shit!"

"_Is that a woman screaming_?" I heard Stu's girlfriend yell over the phone.

"No…why would a woman even be at a bachelor party in wine country." Oh my God Stu! Get off the phone!

"Hey, what the hell man," Phil screamed angrily. Soon, both the babies began to cry.

"Why would there be a baby? We're at a winery. That's a goat."

"Oh my God! Hang up the fucking phone, Stu!" Jamie screamed from the other side of the vehicle.

"Where is he," the guy screamed again.

"I don't know," Phil shouted back, "What are you talking about?"

"Sir, can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?" Stu asked in a forced polite tone.

"I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked," Phil screamed at Stu.

The men continued to smash their bats into the windshield, Alan and Phil ducking to avoid the glass.

"Hey! There's are babies on board," shouted Alan, much to Stu's dismay.

"Get out of the car," snapped one of the thugs, pointing their bat at Phil. Phil quickly started the car.

"It's a baby goat."

"Why you making trouble for my business, man. Go away from here," said Eddie, as he walked out of the chapel carrying a golf club. The shorter of the two thugs pulled a gun and pointed it at Phil and then at Alan. Oh my God! I began to freak out.

"Get out of the car!"

"Phil, he's got a gun," I gasped out.

"No shit, he's got a gun," he snapped, turning back to glance at me.

"I gotta call you back. Bye." Stu finally hung up the phone. Phil put the car in gear and drove forward driving over the thung's foot, causing him to change his aim and shoot Eddie in the shoulder.

"Fuck," Phil swore, "Shit."

"He shot me," I heard Eddie scream, clutching at his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" I screamed.

"He shot Eddie," Stu also screamed hysterically. Phil got the same gleam in his eye that he got earlier. He put the car in reverse.

"Fuck this shit," he said, before he drove the car backwards, in a bus stop and out onto the road.

My heart pounded erratically as I tried to calm myself down. That was the scariest thing I ever been through. That eerie feeling of almost being shot, it's horrible. I was glad to know that everyone was okay though.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I jumped as Stu screamed his lungs out.

"God damn, Stu," Jamie said, her breathing heavy, "With that high tone pitch, you might as well try out for opera or something."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JAMIE!" Stu yelled as the babies continued to cry.

Shortly, we all heard Stu's phone ringing again as he jumped and looked down at the caller I.D.

""Why don't you just let that one go to voicemail," Phil offered.

Stu began to laugh sarcastically. "That's a fake laugh by the way."

* * *

_**Thank you all for checking out and reading this story guys (: It means a lot! And all those reviews, thank you so much! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will update soon! Please review ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 8**

Third POV

Later, the gang arrived at Jade's apartment complex. By the time they arrived, everyone calmed down a little. Phil, Stu, and Alan lead the front while Connie, Paige, and Jamie trailed in the back. The entire time they were searching for Jade's apartment, Alan would not shut up.

"It's got, uh, Ted Dawson and Magnum P.I. and that Jewish actor."

At this point, Stu was getting annoyed, "Shut up, Alan. What room was it again?"

"825," Phil answered.

Suddenly, they heard a woman talking loudly on the phone. They kept on walking until they saw two women come out from the apartment.

"Oh my God!" Paige exclaimed as she recognized a particular woman, "Zoey!"

The blonde Asian turned after hearing her name. As soon as she saw her best friends, she sighed in relief. Paige, Jamie, and Connie all grinned at the sight of their friend. Quickly, they pushed past the boys and towards Zoey.

"God, there you guys are!" Zoey quickly approached them and hugged each of her friends.

"Where the hell have you been, young lady?!" asked Jamie in a joking yet serious tone.

"Seriously," Connie agreed.

"Where the hell have I been?" Zoey replied. "Where the hell have you guys been?"

Before any of the girls could answer, the strawberry blonde woman known as Jade approached them happily after hanging up on her cell phone.

"Thank God," Jade sighed, taking the baby boy from Paige's strap-on carrier, "I was freaking out. You girls are dolls. I missed you sweetie!" She said to the baby, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Thank you for babysitting Tyler!"

As a token of her gratitude, Jade quickly pressed chaste kisses to all the girls on the lips, making them pause in shock. Stu and Phil shared mutual 'what the fuck' looks while Alan just stared as if he was mesmerized.

"My God, what the hell happened to you guys?" Jade asked in a bubbly tone.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us," Connie informed, still shocked that she just got kissed by a girl. Jade didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"God damn," Jamie said, looking at Zoey, "All this time while we were worrying about you, you've been with Jade this entire time and you didn't call us?"

"Are you kidding me?" Zoey said. "I've tried calling all of you but it went straight to voicemail!"

"Yeah, I got up this morning, invited dear Zoey along with me, we went to get you guys coffee and we came back and you were gone." Jade informed them. Everyone went silent. Jade looked at them all confused. "Why is everyone being so quiet?"

"We're not being quiet," Paige said, a bit awkwardly. Jade laughed at Paige's simple response.

"Aww, Paige, you're so cute," Jade smiled, "Yeah, I gotta feed Tyler. Come inside, you guys." She invited them all inside with Zoey tailgating her and the girls then the guys following them inside the quant apartment.

"Did you hear that?" Alan asked in disappointment. "The baby's name is Tyler."

"Yeah. I thought he looked more like a Carlos too, bud," Phil replied, slapping Alan on the shoulder, before the both of them walked into the apartment.

In the small living room of the tiny apartment, there were two couches. The guys occupied one while the girls made themselves comfy in the second one.

Jade went to go to the kitchen and poured a few glasses of iced tea for Stu and the girls.

"Okay, what's up?" Jade asked suspiciously as she came back to the living room with a tray of iced tea glasses. "You guys are acting weird."

"Look, it's Jade, right?" asked Phil, growing a bit impatient.

"Very funny, Phil," Jade responded in a tone as if she'd known him forever.

"Right, Jade, uh, you remember our friend Doug?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked, "He was the best man at the wedding and I got to take on the role as her maid of honor. So sweet of you, Jamie." Jade smiled at the raven-haired woman. Jamie forced a smile in return as the baby squirmed in her arms.

"Well, here's the thing," Stu explained, "We can't find him and we're getting extremely worried."

"Oh, my God, that is so Doug," she laughed. Paige looked at the woman strangely. Jade was acting like she's known all of them for her entire life.

Then, the baby girl in Jamie's eyes started crying really loudly. Jade noticed this and asked, "Have you fed Penelope yet? Poor baby must be starving to death!" Jamie widened her eyes as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Her name's Penelope?" asked Jamie softly with a genuine smile on her lips. Jade grinned.

"Of course, it was your's and Stu's idea to name her that, so cute." Jade got up from her seat, carrying Tyler. "I'll be right back." She told everyone before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Penelope, huh?" Phil smiled at Stu who looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack. "Don't look so down in the dumps, Stu. You're a father now!"

"Don't remind me," Stu snapped bitterly. Jamie heard that and shot a glare at Stu which he returned as well.

"Oh God, Zoe," Paige said to her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay! For a moment, I thought we truly lost you!"

Zoey grinned from ear to ear, "You guys can't get rid of me that easily. Oh, and before I forget, why exactly can't I remember anything from last night? Did I party that hard to where it blacked out my memory?"

"Zoey, all of us don't remember anything from last night," Connie explained to her. Zoey looked confused.

"Meaning some idiot drugged us last night," Phil added.

"Drugged?" Zoey looked shocked.

"Roofies," Phil informed her. Zoey looked like she was about to faint.

"So, you're saying I was raped last night?" She cried out in horror. "Please don't tell me it was him!" She pointed accusingly towards Alan.

"Okay, Alan may be a lot of things," Phil defended the fat man. "But I'm certain he wouldn't do anything perverted or sick like that. Right, Alan?"

"We were roofied last night?" Alan asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, Alan! We were roofied last night! Didn't you pay attention to what Dr. Douchebag was saying?" Jamie asked annoyed by the fat man.

"The Doctor has a douchebag?" Alan replied before grinning, "I want one of those!"

"Stupid fuck," Jamie muttered in disbelief before Jade came back out with a bottle of formula for Penelope.

"Here you go, Jamie," Jade handed her the bottle, "Figured you'd rather bottle-feed her than breast-feed."

"Yes, thanks!" Jamie said appreciatively as she began to feed Penelope who greedily drank the warm bottle.

Getting back onto topic, Phil asked, "About last night, uh, ahem, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?"

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the wedding." Jade explained, sitting herself in a chair.

"The wedding. Okay. Great!" Phil happily said, writing down info on a paper napkin.

"What time was that?" asked Connie.

"Well, it was, um…" Jade thought out loud as she without warning pulled her breast out, so she could feed Tyler. The girls turned away awkwardly as did the guys while again, Alan just looked starstrucked by the sight.

"I guess, it was around 1, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift," she explained, "And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler."

"And was Doug there then?" Stu questioned in a hopeful voice.

"I didn't see Doug, because you guys were passed out, except you and Jamie," Jade looked between the two, "You two were making some really nice noises from the floor when I arrived. That's when you two noticed me come in and Jamie explained to me that you decided to adopt and named the baby Penelope which I thought was adorable. After we all talked, you two curled up next to each other on the floor before Jamie got up and fell asleep in the bathroom. The place was destroyed because of them," Jade smirked at both Jamie and Stu.

Stu blushed, clearly embarrassed and Jamie awkwardly shifted while feeding Penelope.

"I got a question." Stu raised his hand in a shy manner. Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?"

"You know this." Jade said as if it were the most obvious thing. "I'm a stripper. Well, technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart," Phil commented.

"Savvy," Stu added.

"I have a question?" Alan said, raising his hand high as if he were in a classroom. "Why do they sterilize needles for lethal injections?"

"What the fuck, Alan?" Jamie asked, looking at him stupidly. Jade looked at Alan confused.

"I was just wondering." Alan said like a little kid.

"Is there a reason for wondering, Alan?" asked Phil as if he were asking a child.

"Well, I am an unregistered nurse so I have the right to learn why they sterilize needles for lethal injections." Alan replied.

"You're an unregistered nurse?" Connie asked completely confused.

It was then that this day took an even bigger turn for the worse, the door slammed open and two cops stormed in, pointing their guns at the gang. Jade ducked and covered Tyler with her body while everyone else freaked out.

"Las Vegas Police! Freeze!"

"What the fuck?!" Connie exclaimed as they all held their hands up.

"Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!"

Instantly, Jamie recognized the male cop.

"What the hell?" Jamie exclaimed, "Mr. Jenson?"

"What the fuck?" Stu managed to practically yell. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, Rob Jenson's a friend of my father's, unfortunately!" Jamie wheezed out, holding Penelope tightly to her chest.

It took a moment for Officer Jenson to recognize her as he laughed, "Oh shit, hey Jamie. Tell your father I said hi!" Then he turned into officer mode in one split second. "Okay, put your hands up where I can see them, motherfuckers!"

* * *

_**Guess I really don't have much to say except please review! Goodnight everyone ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 9**

Third POV

This could not get any worse.

All seven ended up getting arrested back at Jade's apartment. Jamie, being forced on arrest, had to keep baby Penelope with Jade until they sort out everything with the cops.

At the police station, Phil, Alan, and Stu were all cuffed together while Paige, Jamie, Zoey, and Connie were cuffed together. The entire group sat on connected benches, waiting to be interrogated by the cops.

"So, how do you know that cop?" asked Stu curiously, hoping to make conversation to Jamie who sat next to him. It took a moment for her to respond as she only stared in front of her at nothing in particular.

"He's my old man's best friend," she replied simply, "I used to come and visit up here in Vegas all the time during the summer when I was younger after my parents divorced. Mr. Jenson would always be around the neighborhood to say hello every once in a while."

"Oh," Stu nodded thoughtfully. He turned to look at her again. "Wait, your dad lives here?"

"Yeah, around the outskirts of Vegas. And I'm trying to avoid his redneck ass as much as possible."

"Why's that?"

"Too stupid for his own good." She answered casually.

"Oh, okay then." Stu finished the conversation.

"Webster, Miller, Franklin, Chang!" An officer barked out, making all four girls flinch, "Room 3!"

"Ladies first, of course," Phil commented with a wicked smirk. Paige rolled her eyes at the handsome man as she passed him while Jamie purposely kicked his shin while passing him making Stu laugh at the angry expression on Phil's face.

* * *

All four of the girls sat on one side of the table. They all rubbed their wrists since they were so red and raw from the uncomfortable handcuffs.

"Ladies," Officer Jenson along with his female partner greeted them.

"Mr. Jenson, I never got the chance to ask how you are on this lovely, unfortunate day," Jamie spoke up, faking a sweet smile towards the elder cop.

"Jamie," Jenson responded in a stern voice. "You do realize why you are here today, right?"

"Uhmm..." Jamie thought about it for a moment.

"C'mon, Jamie, think, think real hard," Jenson encouraged her as he took a seat in front of her.

"Oh, okay," Jamie started to laugh, "I get it. You're still angry at me for cockblocking you and your wife in bed, right?"

"Wait, what?" Zoey asked, looking at Jamie as if she were crazy.

"I would really appreciate it if you never brought that fucking subject up ever again!" he almost yelled out.

"Jesus, Mr. Jenson, I said I was sorry and to prove it to you, I bought you a can of Dr. Pepper, you're favorite." Jamie innocently smiled.

"You bought me a can of Dr. Pepper that was already opened and half empty," Jenson said in an annoyed tone.

"It wasn't my fault, I was thirsty. You wouldn't want me to die of dehydration, now would you, Mr. Jenson?"

"I'm still debating on that."

"Ouch."

"Anyways," Jenson spoke in a more firm tone. "This isn't about any of that. You're here because you stole our police cruiser."

"Well, that doesn't sound like us," Paige spoke up, trying to get them out of this messy situation.

"We didn't steal it, we found it." Jamie said casually. "Finder's keepers, losers weepers." Jenson almost rolled his eyes at the raven-haired girl's response.

"All right," Jenson said, clasping his hands together, "Well, get the fuck out and wait in the waiting room for a few moments while I talk to your _friends _and see what bullshit information they can give me."

"Rude, much?" Jamie asked.

"Annoying, much?" Jenson shot back.

"Touche," she drawled out.

* * *

After the girls left to go be interrogated, Phil pushed in a few coins inside the phone machine. He needed to call Tracy and as of right now, it didn't look like they were getting out anytime soon, and with Doug nowhere to be found.

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here," said one of the officers, that was showing a group of kids around the Precinct, "where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me, kids, you do not wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place is Loserville." The kids laughed as they walked by. One, slightly obese kid whipped out his cell phone took a picture of Alan, who then proceeded to kick it out of the child's hand.

"_Hello_." Tracy answered.

"Hey Tracey! It's Phil."

"_Hey, Phil. Where are you guys_?"

"We are at the . . . spa at the hotel," Phil lied, wincing a bit.

"_Cool. We're just getting some sun. Is Doug around_?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be around," he asked a little too quickly.

"_I'm just wondering why you're calling me_."

"Uhmm... We made a deal; no talking to girlfriends or wives. So we're calling each other's."

"_Okay. What's up_?"

"Uh, you are not gonna believe this. Doug got comped an extra night at the hotel."

"_You did_?"

"Yeah. The suite is…It's ridiculous. It's out of control," he then continued to mumble something that both Tracy and the guys didn't quite understand, "There's like, room service and a butler. I mean, just the works. So, they were thinking of spending the night and we're just gonna come back in the morning."

"_You all wanna stay an extra night? But the wedding's tomorrow."_

"That's why I'm going to make sure we get up early and we'll be back in plenty of time."

_"Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"Wenneck, Price, Garner. Room 3," they heard an officer call. In the exact moment, the four girls exited from the room, all of them looking somewhat relieved that they weren't being put on the spot anymore.

"Okay, Trace, I gotta go. We'll talk to you later." Phil hung up the phone. He turned to the four girls that we're approaching them, "So how'd it go?"

"Awesome," Paige responded sarcastically, "What the fuck do you think?"

Phil raised his hands in defense, "Shit, I had no idea it was that time of the month already."

She rolled her eyes as she passed him while the guys were being forced to get up. The girls and guys switched places. The men ended up tangling themselves in the cuffs but then managed to free themselves, walking towards the room they were going to be interviewed in while pulling a clueless Alan behind them.

* * *

All three men sat on one side of the table.

"Gentleman, we've got some good news and we've got some bad news," said Officer Jenson, as he handed his partner her file, "The good news is we found your Mercedes. " The three guys began to laugh in relief.

"Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We picked it up at 5 am this morning, parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." Jenson continued.

"In the middle," Phil muttered, "That's weird."

"Yeah, that is weird. There was also a note," Jenson paused. "It says, uh, 'couldn't find a meter, but here's four bucks.'" Phil and Stu stared sheepishly while Alan just stared in mid-air. "The bad news is that we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning," Jenson explained.

"Oh, no, uh officer, that's just impossible, " Phil explained, "We need to be in LA tomorrow for a wedding."

"You stole a police car," said the dark-skinned female officer.

"We didn't steal anything," Stu explained poorly, "Um, we found it."

"That sounds an awful lot like that brat Jamie told me," Jenson said, narrowing his eyes at Stu.

"You know, if anything, we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy," said Alan.

"I see assholes like you every day," Jenson snapped.

"Every fucking day," the female officer agreed.

"Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid! Yeah. Whoo! Woo-hoo. Woo-hoo. Let's steal a cop car, because it'd be really fucking funny," said both officers.

"Think you're gonna get away with it," asked the female officer, "Not up in here."

"Not up in here," screamed Jenson.

"Uh," Phil stumbled, "Sir, if I may, um…I'm assuming that, that squad car belongs to one of you."

"Yeah," answered Jenson.

"Yeah," Phil said, "Look, I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm just a schoolteacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip, that would look really bad on me."

"What are you getting at?" asked Jenson suspiciously.

"Yeah, Phil, what are you getting at," asked Stu nervously.

"No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourist borrowed your squad car last night. But look, the point is, I think we can work out a deal. And then you can let us and the girls go and everything will go back to normal. Discreetly of course, ma'am," Phil smiled, "What do you say?" The two officers shared a look and then the female officer looked down at her clipboard, pointing at something on it. Jenson looked down at it and laughed.

"Let me ask you a question," he said, "Do, uh, any of you gentlemen have a heart condition or anything like that?"

All three men shook their heads.

* * *

"Okay, kids, you're in for a really good treat today," Officer Jenson explained enthusiastically, "These gentleman and ladies have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect."

"What the fuck did you idiots get us into?" asked Jamie furiously towards Stu who was standing next to her.

"Wait a sec?" Stu stammered nervously.

"What?" Everyone looked around nervously.

"Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal," he paused and shocked Stu. He let out a high feminine scream, before he fell to the ground, causing all the kids including the cops to laugh.

"What the fuck?" Phil yelled.

"Holy shit," Connie cursed.

"Mother fucker," Zoey widened her eyes.

"Oh my God," Jamie gasped in shock, glaring at Officer Jenson who was laughing his ass off. She quickly leaned down and asked Stu was balled up in pain on the floor, "You okay, Stu?"

"What the fuck does it look like?" Stu bit out, his face turning red from the obvious amount of pain he was in, "Getting tased on the neck is not as fun as it looks," he said sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you, Dr. Douchebag," Jamie said, glaring at the writhing dentist on the floor before standing up and facing the front of the room.

"Or you can shoot it from a distance." Jenson continued as if nothing happened. "Now, do I have any volunteers? You wanna come up here and so some shooting? Huh?" he asked, "All right, how about you, young lady? Come on up here. All right." The officer pointed to a young girl with her dark hair in pigtails.

"Let's go, handsome, come on," Jenson called to Phil, but then Alan stepped up. Connie couldn't help herself, she giggled at the oblivious Alan.

"Not you fat Jesus, slide it on back," Jenson said, when he saw Alan stepping up, "You, pretty boy." He was pointing to Phil. Paige's eyes went wide and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Phil walked slowly up to stand in front of the girl.

"Now, it's really simple," Jenson explained, "All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot. All right?" The little girl nodded, while Phil stood in front of her.

"Okay, look. You don't really wanna do this," Phil said, trying to talk the little girl out of doing it.

"You can do this. Just focus," Jenson said, encouraging her. The little girl looked to him and nodded.

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this thing through." Phil said, obviously not seeing where the girl was pointing the stun gun. Paige and Jamie had to hide their laughter when they noticed where the girl was aiming.

"Finish him," Jenson yelled and the girl shot. It got Phil right in the genitals. Paige cringed for him, while he fell writhing to the floor. Jamie and the cops all started laughing while Connie, Paige, Zoey, and Alan all cringed for him.

"Bullseye," Jamie grinned as Phil clutched his balls, his face contorted in pain.

"Right in the nuts," Jenson joked, "That was beautiful." The kids all started laughing, making Jamie even laugh harder to the point where she was nearly snorting.

"Well done. Give her a hand, everybody." The cops and kids started to clap, including Alan. Connie slapped his arm, warning him to stop which he did.

"All right, Jamie, kid," Jenson gestured, making Jamie widen her eyes. "It's your time to shine. Step right up here, sweetheart."

"I'd rather not," Jamie said hesitantly. Jenson laughed and forcefully tugged her to the center of the room.

"Hey, I will tell my father on you," she warned.

"Snitch," Jenson accused before turning to the class, "Okay, who would like to do some more shooting here?" Most of the kids raised their hands.

"Little bastards," Jamie mumbled angrily.

"How about you, little man," Jenson gestured for a little good-looking kid with Justin Beiber hair to come up. The kid smirked at Jamie and grabbed the stun gun from the police officer.

"Sorry about this, babe," the kid replied smoothly while grinning evilly. Jamie glared at the kid.

"'_Babe_?' Don't you '_babe_' me! I've got twenty years on you, you little shit, and I'm not afraid to-" Before Jamie could finish her sentence, the little brat shot her, in the boobs. Jamie screamed in shock and pain before falling onto the floor, landing right on top of Stu. He let out a grunt of agony as she accidentally elbowed him in the crotch.

"I'm sorry," she managed to groan out.

"Fuck!" Stu looked like he wanted to cry as Jamie pushed herself off of him and slip to the floor next to him, holding her boobs tenderly as she moaned in pain.

"Sorry, Jamie," Jenson stood over her. "Getting tased in the boob is a bitch, ain't it?"

"Oh God, you are so not getting any presents for Christmas this year, Mr. Jenson!" Jamie growled out, glaring at a laughing Jenson.

"Bitch, please," Jenson laughed some more before turning back to the class. "Okay, hey, beautiful, please step up," he motioned for a nervous Paige to step up.

Paige looked like she wanted to cry as she crossed her arms tightly to her chest, very scared of about to get tased.

"You, four eyes, step right up," Jenson called over a nerd. He had huge glasses that were a bit too large for his face. "This is your chance to become a real man. You see the lady there, all you have to do is aim the gun and shoot. Think you can handle it?"

The boy didn't answer and only looked at Paige. She only shook her head, silently begging for him to not do it. Slowly, he raised the gun as tears begin to blur her vision.

"C'mon, four eyes, finish her already," Jenson yelled at the nervous kid. "Be a man! You don't want to be a loser for the rest of your life, do ya?!"

From that moment, the kid shot the gun. It landed on Paige's stomach. She screamed in agony before falling to the floor. More tears rushed down her face as Phil noticed and crawled over to her.

"Hey, princess?"

"God, it hurts, Phil," Paige managed to mumble while closing her eyes tightly. He sighed and rubbed her shoulder a bit.

"I know." He glared at Jenson.

After Jenson had his fun with having two more kids tasing Connie and Zoey, leaving Alan the last one in the group, he turned back to the class and said, "Good, hey we got one more charge left. Last person want to do some shooting up here," Jenson asked. All the kids instantly raised their hands. Officer Jenson pointed to the fat kid that had taken the picture of Alan earlier.

"How about you, big man?" he asked, "Come on up here." Jenson handed the stun gun to the kid and showed him how to properly hold it, so that he wouldn't get stunned himself.

"Okay, same instruction," he explained, "Just point, aim and shoot." The kid began to slowly raise the stun gun, the small red dot raising higher and higher until it landed on Alan's face.

"There you go. That's the stuff," Jenson said as he watched the kid, "I like the intensity. Eye of the tiger. Good. You're holding 50,000 volts, little man. Don't be afraid to ride the lightning." The kid shot the gun and it hit Alan in the face but he didn't go down.

"In the face! In the face!" Jenson shouted. All the cops began laughing, but Alan slowly began to walk towards the little boy.

"Oh, he's still up. He's still up," Jenson said, as they watched him. The kids began to get scared. They began screaming.

"All right, everybody relax, take it easy." Officer Jenson said trying to calm the kids down, "We've seen it before. He just needs a little extra charge. There we go." Alan landed in front of this blonde little girl, who looked absolutely petrified of him.

"Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots," Jenson explained, slapping Alan on the ass, "All right, kids, who want to get their fingerprints done, huh? Come on, let's go." The kids all acted excited and quickly followed the officer.

"Oh, and by the way, Jamie," Jenson called out before leaving the room. "We should still get together for lunch sometime."

"Oh, can't wait," Jamie shouted sarcastically. Jenson laughed and turned to leave before turning around again. "And before I forget, your old man is waiting outside for you. And yes, I did call him, you're welcome by the way." Then Jenson left.

"Oh, fuck me," Jamie muttered in disbelief.

* * *

_**So, the gang gets to meet Jamie's dad in the next chapter. That'll be interesting lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Love all of you! And thank you so much for your responses from last chapter :) Please review and I promise, I will update ASAP ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 10**

{Third POV}

"Oh my God," Paige continued to complain about police brutality, "That is _so _wrong! That's so messed up! It's not even human! Who does stuff like that?!"

"Paige," Phil was starting to get partially annoyed with her complaining, "As long as they let us go, who the fuck cares?" Paige narrowed her eyes at the taller, handsome man.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, shocked that he was taking is so easily, "They literally tased us! In front of a group of kids! Do you not know how humiliating that was?!"

"It was _fucking _kids!" Phil was starting to get frustrated now as they all walked out of the police station where apparently Jamie's father was waiting outside for them, "What's so humiliating about that? I'm surprised they actually let us go so easily."

"So _easily_?" Paige snorted sarcastically, "They _tased _us!"

"_No shit_." Phil deadpanned.

"Holy fucking shit," Jamie shouted in annoyance as her and Stu led the group out of the station. "Shut up, the both of you! God damn, you two fight like an old married couple and it's bugging the hell out of me!"

Paige blushed furiously and crossed her arms angrily while Phil had to produce a haughty smirk from that comment.

"So," Stu immediately changed subject, directing his sentence towards his now ex-wife, "Why exactly are you not so happy on your father being here?" Jamie snorted, not so lady-like.

"Oh God," Jamie said, laughing a bit, "My father is not exactly the most... well..." she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Let's just say that all he remembers about his middle name is the first letter..."

"What she means to say is that her dad is stupid," Connie said bluntly from the back of the group. Jamie laughed.

"And kind of mean," Paige added.

"And not to mention intimidating," Connie also added.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Jamie nodded.

"Oh," Stu nodded a bit awkwardly, not really sure what to say to that.

They pushed open the doors of the police station and stepped outside into the bright sun.

"Oh fuck," Phil squinted his eyes in the harsh sun before putting on his sunglasses.

"Oh, fresh air," Connie breathed out in relief.

"Yeah, fresh hair," Alan said as he sniffed the pink-haired girl's hair with no shame. Connie jumped back away from him in a disturbed fashion.

"Get the fuck away from me," Connie glared at him as he looked at her innocently.

"What, you said fresh hair," Alan defended himself, placing his hands on his hips.

"I said _fresh air_, you dumbass," Connie nearly shouted at him.

"Guys, guys, calm down," Paige said as Phil snorted.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 10 minutes," he commented. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Phil."

"Okay, so where's your father, Jamie?" asked Zoey, trying not to sound annoyed with all the arguing couples around her.

"Uhmmm..." Jamie looked around the parking lot before she spotted a familiar figure across the lot, holding up a cardboard sign that read 'Jamie Webster AKA Lezzie Lohan!' Jamie rolled her eyes, "Found the fat fuck."

Everyone followed her towards her father. Jamie's father was standing in front of a mini-van. He was a middle-aged short, fat man standing at about five feet with a balding head and grey-hair with a walking cane.

"Don't you think the sign's a bit too much?" Jamie asked with a slight smile on her face while approaching her Dad.

"Nah, nothing's too much for my lesbian daughter," her father replied with a huge smile. Stu and Phil exchanged confused looks that both obviously read 'What the fuck?!'

"Whatever, you little Lorax."

"Hey, I'm not that short! You're just too tall for me, Stretch." Her father, named Sam, said to his daughter jokingly.

"Call me Stretch one more time, I'm calling you Danny DeVito," Jamie smirked down at her father.

"God damn, why does everybody keep calling me that?" he asked in his usual grumpy voice. Jamie genuinely smiled and gave her father a hug.

"Ah, I missed you, Dad," Jamie let go off Sam and crossed her arms.

"Ah, I missed you even more, you little trouble-making shit," Sam laughed heartily, "So, what are you bitches doing down here in town? I had no idea you actually had guy friends."

"Well," Paige laughed a bit awkwardly. "We're just kind of... acquaintances."

"Let me guess," Sam spoke, "You actually don't know each other but instead got wasted together, is that what it is?"

"No, it isn't, sir," Stu actually had the guts to speak up to the older and shorter, intimidating man. "We uh-"

"Okay, first of all, don't refer to me as 'sir'. It makes me sound like an old motherfucker." Sam pointed his cane threateningly at Stu who jumped a bit in surprise. Sam laughed at Stu's reaction with his cane, "Pussy."

"Daddy," Jamie narrowed her eyes at the shorter man, "Chill your fat ass out, be nice to Stu. He's just a dentist." At that moment, Sam started barking out laughter, making Stu feel somewhat offended by this.

Phil smiled at the older man's hilarious reaction, "I kinda like this guy already."

"Thanks, Phil," Stu shot sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Webster?" asked Zoey as politely as she could, wanting to get straight to the point as she stood impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to haul all your asses out of jail?" Sam said sarcastically.

"You're too late for that, pop." Jamie said arrogantly as if she were proud. "Cause we already hauled our asses out of jail without your help."

Sam laughed, "How the fuck'd you manage that?"

"We got... tased..." Connie told him.

Sam started to laugh like a hyena before he started to cough really badly from how much laughter was bubbling out of his chest. Instantly, Stu patted his back to save him from coughing to death before Sam thrusted his cane... right into the dentist's genitals. Stu cried a girly shriek, clutching his privates before falling down to the dirty pavement. Phil and Alan started to laugh while the girl's looked down at Stu in sympathy.

"Dad, what the fuck was that for?" Jamie glared at Sam before leaning down to check to see if her ex-husband was all right.

"Your fag of a boyfriend was touching me." Sam wheezed out. "I didn't want to get faggot cooties. Trust me, they spread like STD's around here. Also, I didn't want to catch herpes."

"Dad, don't you think you're overreacting?" Jamie helped Stu up.

Sam paused, "Nope." He clasped his hands together. "Okay, you guys look and smell like gas station mexican food."

"Thank you," Alan said with a smile on his hairy face. "I did enjoy my bean burrito yesterday."

"Shut up, Alan!" Connie was starting to get seriously annoyed with the man-child.

"Okay, Dad, look, it was tolerably nice seeing you under forced circumstances but we really should be going. We have to pick up their Mercedes, we still have to find their friend Doug-"

"No, I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you guys running around looking like absolute shit. Here, why don't you guys come down to my place for a few hours and take a breather and shower and change and hygiene shit like that. I mean, you just got _fucking _tased."

"Uhm, Sam right?" Phil asked. "I mean, it's a nice gesture but we really should be focusing on our important errands!"

"Nonsense," Sam laughed, "A few hours ain't gonna kill you. Consider this your lucky day, whatever the fuck your name is."

Phil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck frustratingly.

"Yeah by the way dad, you need to have a serious talk with fucking Mr. Jenson, man, cause that tasing shit ain't cool." Jamie said angrily.

Sam laughed and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Ah, I've missed you, my little niglet. All right, everyone, get in the mini-van! Let's blow this motherfucking joint!"

Everyone reluctantly piled into the mini-van while Sam drove and Jamie sitting in the passenger seat.

"So... how was last night?" Sam asked curiously as he drove towards his home. Everyone stiffended.

"Uhhh..." Jamie thought out loud hesitantly. "You know... the usual... got wasted... stole a police car... got married... adopted a baby... I'll tell you another thing, it was definitely one hell of a birthday party."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was your birthday, happy birthday James," Jamie glared at her father using her old nickname. Phil laughed out loud when he heard that, followed by Stu. Jamie slowly turned around in her seat to glare at the two men. "So how old are you again?"

"Thirty," Jamie responded dryly.

"Oh shit," Sam laughed, "I thought you were 41."

"Gee, thanks, Dad. I feel loved." Note the sarcasm.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a fucking second," Sam stopped laughing when he realized something. "You got married? And adopted...? Damn, girl, didn't know you had it in you! And all in one night too!"

"Yup," Jamie said not so enthusiastically.

"So, who's the unlucky bastard?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uhmmm..." Jamie hesitated. "Uhhhh... uhhhh... somebody..."

"Who is this _somebody_?"

"Uhhh... uhhhh... Paige help me out here..."

"Don't bring me into this." Paige said in annoyance.

"Uhmm... let's just say you had the pleasure in beating him in the ballsack with your beloved cane..."

Sam almost slammed on the brakes, "YOU MARRIED A FAGGOT?!"

"HE'S NOT A FAGGOT, HE'S A DENTIST!" Jamie shouted. Stu shrunk in his seat from embarrassment.

"AND YOU ADOPTED A BABY WITH THIS FAGGOT?!"

"DAD I WAS WASTED!" Jamie defended herself.

"OKAY, JUST STOP FIGHTING FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS! YOU TWO ARE ACTING CHILDISH! NOW CALM DOWN AND TURN ON THE RADIO OR I'M GONNA SHOOT MYSELF!" Paige bellowed, making Jamie and her father instantly shut up.

"Haha, with what gun?" Alan asked while laughing.

"I'll find one," Paige said dryly. "And when I do, I will shoot you in the face."

"Ouch," Alan winced.

"This is gonna be a loooong ride." Connie sighed in annoyance while Zoey nodded and agreed with her.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Sam's house, everyone dropped their jaws at the sight of the house. No, it wasn't even a normal house. It was practically a _fucking _mansion. Jamie stepped from the mini-van at her father's home, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over her as if attempting to intimidate her. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing Jamie to have to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through.

As she stepped onto the sidewalk, Jamie noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more.

Bushes trimmed into all sorts of animals and people littered the parts of the lawn that was not taken up by the fountain: cats, dogs, rabbits, giraffes, elephants, penguins, birds, snakes...All life-size. Jamie walked towards the extravagant house, down the little stone path to the black door.

"God damn, Dad," Jamie looked around in awe. "How come we never lived in a place like this when I was growing up?"

"Holy shit," Phil laughed, looking like a child in a candy store. "This is a sweet crib, you got here, Sam."

"Thanks, whatever the fuck your name is." Sam said, walking towards the entrance.

"Phil," he offered.

"Ha, like it matters," Sam snorted before unlocking the front door and stepping in.

The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned before they came. Stairs lay across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls were a dark blue with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect.

"Holy shit," Stu exclaimed breathlessly.

"Sam, this place is awesome!" Connie complimented.

"Thanks, Strawberry Shortcake." Sam patted her shoulder before walking away from the group as if he was bored.

"Hey, Dad, where are you going?" Jamie raised her arms as if to say 'What the fuck, man?'.

"You're big kids now, you can do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care." Sam shouted down the hall.

"Kay, Dad, thanks for the help." Jamie said sarcastically before turning to her friends. "Okay, this has been extremely awkward but I am going to go take a shower now! See ya!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Phil gripped her shoulder as she tried to leave. "You got us into this mess so you better talk to your dad and make sure he gets us back to get our Mercedes or I swear I'll-"

"Abuse of a woman is not good on your account, _Philip_," Jamie said threateningly as Phil glared at her. Finally, he loosened his grip on her shirt before sighing.

"Okay, so now what?" he asked, a little more wearily this time.

"Here: I've got a game plan." Jamie announced.

"Oh God," Paige groaned. Jamie ignored her.

"All of us should take a moment to relax and maybe take showers since we do kind of smell like shit. After that, I'll force my Dad to drive us back down to the station to retrieve the Mercedes and we continue to find Doug and then when we do, we part ways and everything will go back to normal. Sound cool?"

"Fine," Phil succumbed.

"Whatever," Paige mumbled.

"Okay," Stu caved.

Jamie smiled, "Awesome. Now, chop-chop! We don't have all day!"

Then, all of a sudden, a little fat Chihuahua came running down the staircase while barking madly.

"Germer!" Jamie exclaimed, smiling at the little fat dog.

"That thing is still alive?" Paige asked with disgust evident in her voice.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Phil asked, pointing a finger at it while Jamie enthusiastically grabbed the dog.

"Oh, I've always wanted a rat!" Alan said excitedly.

"This isn't a rat, Alan," Jamie said happily, showing the happy dog to everyone. "This is my puplet." She said in a fake Italian accent before giving the dog kisses and smootches.

"Oh God," Connie looked at the dog in disgust.

"Hey, Germer, why don't you say hi to my ex-husband?" Jamie held out the dog for Stu to see. Right as the dog set eyes on Stu, it began to snarl. Stu looked between the dog and Jamie worriedly.

"Jamie, I don't think your dog likes me."

"Of course, my dog likes you. He likes everyone, doesn't he?" Jamie cooed to the dog while it gave her kisses and growled at Stu like he wanted to kill him.

"Okay, Germer, go do whatever it is dogs do... or whatever you do considering you're not like normal dogs." Jamie told the Chihuahua. She set the fat dog down. Instantly, the dog barred his teeth at a nervous Stu before walking away casually.

* * *

Phil was whistling an old sixties' song, trying to put himself in a better mood while taking a nice, hot shower. The pressure of the showerhead felt great and he really needed it considering he got tased in the very sensitive area of his entire body.

The shower also managed to calm him down especially since he was so stressed at the moment. They couldn't find Doug. What would happen if they never found him? Phil didn't even want to know the answer to that. Tracy would have all their heads if they never found him.

Shaking the disturbing thought out of his head, Phil turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a clean towel around his waist.

Still whistling, he exited the bathroom, grabbing his clothes from the toilet and walking to the closest room so he could change. Without even bothering to knock, Phil walked in only to find Paige standing in her white bra and panties.

"Oh my God," Paige gasped in shock before quickly covering her body with a towel. "What the hell, Phil? Can't you knock?"

"And miss the show?" Phil joked, smirking at the sight of her blushing. She was too cute. "Okay, I'm sorry, babe. That was my bad."

"Get. Out." She gritted her teeth.

"Okay, okay," Phil raised his hands in defense. "I'm leaving." Then he closed the door, but not before calling out, "Nice rack by the way."

"Men..." Paige mumbled out annoyed.

"Women..." Phil smirked to himself as he walked away from her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie was just getting out of the shower.

"_I believe I can flyyyy_." She sang obnoxiously loud. "_I believe I can touch the sky_!"

Suddenly, when she tried stepping out of the shower, she ended up slipping on the floor, hitting her head against the side of the tub, causing her to cry out in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jamie clutched her head.

Before she could even react, the bathroom door burst open. Much to Jamie's surprise, Stu ran in to check to see if she was all right.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Stu squeaked a bit in surprise when he realized that Jamie was lying on the floor in the nude.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I just fell on my clumsy ass and hit my head against the tub! It's no big deal if I get a concussion or anything." She said sarcastically, not even bothering to cover herself up.

When Jamie actually looked up, she noticed that the dentist was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Nice chest hair," Jamie broke the awkward silence. Stu looked down at her briefly before blushing madly.

"Nice boobs."

"Thanks..."

Everything was all awkwardly quiet as Jamie slowly came to realization that she was still lying on the floor naked.

"Oh..." Jamie slowly grabbed a towel and covered her body.

"You need some help?" Stu offered.

"Duh." Jamie playfully rolled her eyes as she wrapped the towel completely around her while Stu offered a hand. She gratefully took it and he easily hoisted her up. Jamie felt a bit overwhelmed by his taller height than her. It made her feel a bit weak. She looked into his blue eyes and noticed, "Hey, you're not wearing your glasses."

"Thanks... you're like the first person to actually notice that." He sounded genuinely surprised and happy.

"You're welcome, did anybody ever tell you that you have really pretty blue eyes?"

"Really?" his tone sounded kind of high-pitched and excited before he quickly cleared his throat and spoke in a more deeper tone than his girly voice. "Erm, thank you. Did anybody ever tell you that you have a gorgeous body?"

"Well, I do get a lot of compliments when I go to the beach."

Stu's pupils widened and he began to blush instantly. She didn't know why, but Jamie found it adorable. Realizing they were both standing naked with only towels covering up their bodies, Stu mumbled out in a flustered voice, "I'm just gonna..." he started backing out of the bathroom, still red as a tomato. "I'll leave you to it..." Then he shut the bathroom door closed.

Jamie stood there, laughing a bit, "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

_**So uhhmm... I hope you enjoyed the chap... lol? A little PhilxPaige and StuxJamie action in there. Just note that I am very terrible with writing cheesy ass romance scenes so I hope I did okay... **_

_**And for Jamie's father, I do imagine him as Danny DeVito, I don't know why lol. So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chap!**_

_**So, next chapter, they finally get back the Mercedes and meet Chow! Stay tuned for that! Love ya'll! And please review xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 11**

Third POV

"Thanks for the ride, old man," Jamie thanked her father one last time as Sam dropped them off so the guys could pick up their Mercedes. Sam dismissed her with a wave with a haughty smirk.

"Don't even mention it, James." Sam smirked at his daughter's annoyed reaction for using her childhood nickname. "Call me later sometime and we'll get together for lunch down here in Vegas or something."

"As long as Mr. Jenson won't be there." Jamie said seriously. Sam chuckled a bit at her negative response.

"No promises. Talk to you later, kid."

"All right, love you, dad."

"Love you too, James." With that, he drove off, tires screeching. Jamie waved a bit before trailing off to her friends who were talking to the dealer that had the Mercedes for them.

Her best friends were sitting on the steps, waiting for the guys as they were inside talking to the dealer.

Jamie crouched down and took a seat between Paige and Zoey, both of them were waiting patiently.

"I can see your father hasn't changed one bit," mused Zoey, running a hand through her bleached blonde hair. The raven-haired girl only smiled in response.

"He seems well," added Paige, throwing an arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"Yeah... but he's still one crazy, eccentric man I tell you." Jamie responded in pure amusement.

"Kinda like you?" Connie suggested from Paige's side, grinning.

"Yeah, kinda like me." Jamie agreed.

Soon, the three men strolled out from inside, all of them looking incredibly anxious. They were clearly worried about what the condition of the car looked like. It's obvious that they were thoroughly wasted last night enough to maybe do some harsh damage to the vehicle.

"What's happening?" asked Paige, directing her question towards an anxious Phil who leaned against the wall pavement.

"They're picking up the Mercedes right now." He answered, crossing his arms worriedly. "Should be here in a few."

"Good." Paige nodded.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Zoey rubbed her sides soothingly, "My body is still aching from the tasers."

"Seriously," Stu heard her, taking this moment as a great time to complain about the cops. "Fuck those guys! You hear me? That was bullshit. I'm telling everyone we stole a cop car!"

"They let us go," Phil reasoned calmly. "Who cares?"

"Stu, you need to just calm down." Jamie tried but he only ignored her.

"I care, Phil! You can't just do that! You can't just tase people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality!" Stu yelled. At this point, Jamie had enough of his screaming as she stood up, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Stu, shut up! Come on, let's go get a soda! You need to take a breather and chill out!" Jamie demanded.

"I don't need to-"

Jamie interrupted Stu harshly, "Now!"

"Fine," Stu caved as Jamie offered him a soft smile and the both of them walked away together to the soda machine.

After a moment of comforable silence, Stu asked her, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, approaching the soda machine. Stu sheepishly rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.

"Stay calm, you know." He hesitated. "Taking it easy, that sort of thing."

"Oh, that." Jamie chuckled as she searched her back pockets for any spare change, "I guess it just comes natural. I'm not that successful though when it comes to taking it easy. I mean, do you see the way I react everytime you're douchebag of a friend gets on my nerves?"

"Well, that's typical Phil for you," Stu said before stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking for his wallet, "Here, allow me." Jamie allowed him to slip in a few dollar bills for them to get their drinks.

"Thanks," Jamie muttered, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Anytime," he smiled genuinely for the first time that day. Jamie returned it and did something she never does: she blushed. When the hell did that happen? How the hell did that happen? She never blushed. Feeling the heat rise to her pale cheeks, she purposely lost eye contact with the dentist standing in front of her and focused her attention on selecting a soda. She pushed a button for a Dr. Pepper.

She grabbed her bottle of soda quickly.

"So..." she tried to fire up a conversation but surprisingly, nothing came to her mind.

"So..." Stu repeated her, a little more awkwardly as he pushed a button for his bottle of water and retrieved it from the little flap. Jamie leaned against the soda machine, crossing her arms, pondering to herself.

"I can't believe all the stuff we've managed to get ourselves into last night." She murmured. Stu had to agree with her on that.

"You're telling me."

Jamie sighed, unscrewing the cap to her soda and taking a long swig, happily drinking most of the contents in the cold bottle.

"I'm sorry." Stu apologized out of the blue. Jamie snapped her head towards him in confusion.

"For what?"

"Intruding on you in the bathroom." Stu said embarrassed. Hearing that, Jamie started to laugh, confusing Stu.

"Jeez, Stu, and here I was thinking you were gonna apologize for something like 'I'm sorry for marrying and adopting a kid with you' but no, instead I hear 'I'm sorry for seeing you in the nude!'" she continued to laugh as he reddened even more.

"You're just too cute," Jamie patted his shoulder. "And I accept your weak attempt of an apology of seeing me naked."

"Thanks." Was all Stu could whisper out.

"Welcome," Jamie smiled before departing him and the soda machine. He only stared after her, so many mixed feelings and emotions swarming through his head. When she realized that her ex-husband wasn't following her, she turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

He responded by nodding shyly and walking towards her, jogging a bit just to catch up with her. She held back a laugh as they both trailed back to their friends.

"I'll tell you another thing," Stu spoke up as they approached everyone. "6-1 odds our car is beat to shit."

"Stu, not now." Phil said, clearly annoyed by his best friend's negative behavior.

"No, how much do you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition," Stu said, obviously not hearing his best friend.

"That's enough. Alan is seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak him out any more," Phil said, trying to help the bearded man.

"As much as I hate to agree with this moron, he's right. We shouldn't worry Alan any further." Jamie said to Stu, taking another long sip of her soda.

Just when they heard the noise of the Mercedes approaching, Phil and Stu turned around, not wanting to survey to possible damage of the car.

"Oh shit," Stu said, "I can't watch."

"Just tell me what it looks like," Phil said to the girls and Alan.

"Not looking, not looking," Stu chanted. Alan smiled when he saw the car. It was surprisingly in perfect condition. The girls dropped their jaws. There was absolutely no harm done to it.

"Perfect," Paige whispered, happy to see nothing happened to it.

"Wow," Stu mumbled in shock.

"All right," Connie clapped her hands happily.

"Oh, thank God," Phil whispered in relief. Doug would have killed him if the car was ruined. "You see," he said to Alan, "It's gonna be all right."

* * *

Since they found Zoey, it added one to their group of six. The now group of seven all had to squeeze inside the Mercedes. Paige was forced to sit up front with Phil driving and Alan in the passenger seat while Stu was stuck in the back with Jamie, Zoey, and Connie.

They were all searching for clues that could help them find Doug.

"Anything?" asked Phil.

"Hmm, I got a cigar," Stu said, as if it was going to help them.

"Found some gum that is now stuck to the bottom of my shoe," Jamie complained, trying to pick off the pink gum that stained the bottom of her cute boots.

"Speaking of shoes," Connie spoke up, "I found some black shoes."

"They women's shoes?" questioned Phil. Paige took the small shoe from Connie and read the label.

"Whose are those?" Phil once again asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "It's a men's size 6."

"That's weird." Phil commented.

"What is this?" Alan asked obliviously, holding up a used condom, "A snakeskin?"

"Oh, come on," Stu shouted, as it landed on his shoulder, "EW!"

"OH GOD! THAT'S GROSS!" Jamie yelled as she tried to stay away from the obviously used condom that was being flung around in the car.

"That's a used condom, Alan!" Zoey explained to him as she shrieked when it landed on her. Alan only began to laugh, amused at the whole scene.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FRED FLINSTONE?!" Connie screamed at him as Alan only laughed harder.

Jamie was getting completely grossed out with the condom as she threw it towards Paige and Phil. Paige picked it up between her finger nails and threw it back at Stu, who looked thoroughly grossed out.

"It was probably yours and Jamie's," Paige accused as Stu flung it at Alan.

"You and Phil were fucking like bunnies last night! It might've been yours!" Stu screamed at her.

"Who the fuck cares?! Get it out of the car!" Phil ordered, only for Alan to throw it at him and for it to land on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on," he snapped. "I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ, guys!" Jamie laughed at his reaction as Paige only rolled her eyes.

"Hold still, you idiot," Paige snapped at him. She pinched the condom in between her finger nails again and threw it out of the car.

Phil pulled over onto the sand and turned back furiously to everyone, "All right, what the fuck, man? We gotta get this shit together, guys!"

Before anyone could reply, a sound came from the trunk.

"What was that?" asked Zoey, thoroughly confused.

"It's in the trunk!" Stu said in realization. "Doug's in the trunk!"

"Oh, fuck! Holy shit!" Phil cursed as everyone immediately jumped out of the Mercedes, the noises from the trunk getting louder and louder. Stu and Phil were the first ones to the trunk as Phil hurriedly unlocked it.

Stu and Phil opened the trunk smiling down expecting to see Doug, only for a small naked Asian man jumped out on top of Phil and began beating him with a crowbar.

"What the fuck?" Jamie shouted. She would've laughed at the fact that Phil had face full of balls but now obviously wasn't the time for laughing.

"Oh, screw this shit!" Paige yelped as she dove back into the Mercedes.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Jamie screamed at her.

"Yeah, I agree, fuck this shit. I'm not getting beat by some crazy ass naked man!" Connie added as she also dove in the Mercedes.

"Sorry, Jamie, you're on your own." Zoey apologized as she followed after Paige and locked the doors.

Alan freaked and tried to open the doors but they were locked thanks to the girls inside. He desperately tried to open the doors, squealing and crying.

Jamie held her hands up in disbelief, "You chicken shits!"

After Phil threw him off, the small Asian man, began beating Stu with the same crowbar, knocking him to the ground. He then turned back to Phil, and smacked him the face with crowbar knocking him to the ground, resulting in his sunglasses flying somewhere.

The naked Asian turned his attention to Jamie who cautiously held up her hands and backed up slowly, not wanting to piss the man off.

"It's okay, nobody's gonna harm you!" she tried soothing the crazy man as he threateningly spun the crowbar around. "Would it help if I sang a song to you?" No response. "Okay uh, Old MacDonald had a farm, EIEIO. And on his farm he had some chicks, EIEIO. With a chick, chick here, And a chick, chick there, Here a chick, there a chick, Everywhere a chick, chick. Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O. And on his farm he had a-"

Jamie wasn't able to finish the line because the naked man struck her in the stomach with the crowbar, making her double over in pain as she fell uselessly to the dirt.

"BAM! CHICK WENT DOWN!" Chow started to laugh maniacally before he rushed over to Alan who was still beating on the door, trying to get it open as he begged for the girls to open it as he continued to cry.

When Alan noticed Chow approaching him, he shrieked. Slowly Alan began to back away from the small man, as he made his advance.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm with you. I'm with you," Alan screamed.

"You gonna fuck on me?"

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you," Alan screamed, "we're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. I hate him! He destroys cities! Please! This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants." The small man threw the crowbar at Alan, and ran away.

Paige watched from the car, and then quickly got out to see how the other four were doing. "What the fuck was that?" she asked, as she helped Phil sit against the car. Connie and Zoey quickly exited the vehicle seeing that the mad man was gone.

"I have internal bleeding. Somebody call 911," Stu complained, clutching his sides.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Jamie coughed out. "I tried to sing Old MacDonald to him and he responded by hitting me with the crowbar! Who does shit like that?"

"That was some fucked up shit," Phil complained, "Who was that guy? He was so mean." Paige rolled her eyes, while she looked Phil over. He seemed okay, minus the part where he was acting like a baby, instead of taking the beating he got like a man.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked Alan as she helped him up against the car. He didn't answer to her but only started with a confession.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you," Alan confessed, "Last night on the roof, before we went out…I slipped something in our Jägermeister." Paige stopped checking Phil over, turned and looked at Alan, her eyes wide.

"What?" Phil snapped.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoey as she leaned against the Mercedes next to Connie and Alan.

"I'm sorry," Alan apologized, "I fudged up, guys."

"You drugged us?" Stu yelled furiously. Jamie sat up from the dirt and glared daggers at the bearded man.

"No, I didn't drug you," Alan said, "I was told it was ecstasy."

"Well, who told you it was ecstasy," asked Phil, trying to be patient with him but failing miserably.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store," he explained.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" asked Stu, standing up and glaring at him.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it," he said, "it was only one hit each, I used to do three hits a night."

"So, then how the hell did we get knocked up from the roofies?" asked Jamie, her anger showing through her words.

"I spiked the Smirnoff I offered you when we were all hanging out together. I thought it would be fun to get wasted together and have a great time."

"That explains so fucking much," Connie snapped to the man next to her, "But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was ruphies."

"You think I knew that, Con? The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter."

"I'm sorry, you mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" Stu asked sarcastically.

"Let's calm down," Phil interrupted.

"You fucking calm down! He drugged us. I lost a tooth! Paige got her tongue pierced! I married a stranger!" Stu ranted angrily.

"Chill out, Stu!" Jamie yelled at him, now she was getting pissed.

Stu angrily turned to her and practically spat in her face, "Don't fucking tell me to chill out!"

"How dare you speak that way to Jamie! She is such a nice lady," Alan interrupted.

"You are such a fucking moron!" he said turning to Alan.

"Your language is offensive."

"Fuck you!" Stu spat.

"Alright, Stu, let's just take a deep breath, okay," Phil instructed, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him away from Alan. "Seriously this is a good thing, guys," he explained, "At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for God knows what reason."

"Yeah, your right Phil," Stu said calmly, "It's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you all of: Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now…with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse!"

"It's high unlikely," Alan interrupted. Stu lunged at him, ready to beat the shit out of him, when Jamie and Phil grabbed him from behind stopping him.

"It's true," Stu shrieked.

"Does not help," Jamie whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"All right, let's get our shit together, guys. Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug's back there. Maybe he's asleep. You girls, since you already found Zoey, you're more than welcome to leave." Phil said genuinely, silently thanking the girls for going along with them for his journey.

The girls all looked at each other before Paige spoke for them, "I think it's only fair that we help you continue searching for Doug since you helped us find our friend."

Phil nodded, "Okay then. With that being said, let's go!"

Everyone complied and piled into the Mercedes as Phil drove them back to the hotel.

* * *

**Question of the day: who is your favorite character from The Hangover? Mine is probably Alan or Chow just because they are the funniest. Well, I pretty much like all of the guys, they are the best lol (:**

**I hope to hear from you all! And hoped you enjoyed the chapter as much as I loved writing it :D **

**Please review ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 12**

Third POV

Once the group arrived back at the _Caesars Palace_, the girls and the guys decided to part ways again. The ladies agreed to meet up with the guys later as they were going to shower and clean themselves.

Zoey and Paige walked side by side, while Connie and Jamie walked from behind them in the back as they were trudging down the hallway, almost miserably. Jamie's belly ached from the blow that crazy naked Asian man caused for her. She was definitely going to recieve a large bruise there later.

They were all quiet, most of them just caught up in their own thoughts.

Finally, Jamie spoke up, well more like sang, "_You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night. We need a taxi_." Everyone looked at her as if to say, 'Fucking really?'. "'_Cause you're hungover and I'm broke_." Connie realized that she was singing Katy Perry's _Waking Up In Vegas_.

"_I lost my fake I.D._," Connie sang along, making Zoey and Paige groan out of annoyance. Now, really wasn't the best fucking time to break out into song. This wasn't fucking _High School Musical_! "_But you lost the Motel key_!"

"True story," Paige muttered, glaring.

"_Spare me your freaking dirty looks_!" Jamie sang, narrowing her eyes at Paige. _Take that bitch! _Jamie thought in her head. "_Now don't blame me. You wanna cash out. And get the hell outta town_."

"I'm gonna do illegal things to you, Jamie Webster." Paige threatened, briefly turning around to glare at her friend as they continued to walk to find their hotel room.

"_Don't be a baby_." Jamie sang, almost mocking Paige. "_Remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_!" Connie joined along as well, both of them singing softly in the hallway. "_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas! Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_!"

"Shut up!" growled out Paige.

"Seriously, guys, keep it down." Zoey added, wearily. Connie nudged Jamie, capturing the raven-haired girl's attention.

"We could've been the next Aly & Aj."

Jamie laughed at that, throwing an arm around the pink-haired girl, "Got that right."

* * *

Looking like downright shit, the male trio miserably trudged towards their wrecked villa, all of them moaning in pain from that fucked up Asian dude. They were approaching their villa door when Alan spoke up, "Wait, guys? What about the tiger? What if he got out?"

"Oh fuck." Phil groaned, banging his head on the door, "I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger! How the fuck did he get in there?"

"I don't know, because I don't remember," Stu said sarcastically, looking at Alan, who was indeed the main cause of all their fucked up problems.

"Shh. Stu. Stu, keep it down," Phil shushed him, carefully opening the door.

"Because one of the side effects of roofies is memory loss," Alan explained to him as if Stu never known this information. Stu honestly couldn't remember hating a person more, than he did now.

"You are literally too stupid to insult," Stu muttered, raising his eyebrows in disbelief at the fat man.

"Thank you," Alan acknowledged, the insult not fazing him whatsoever. Phil looked back at the two of them in warning.

"Hey!" he whispered as he quickly and quietly opened the door. Stu and Alan followed after him.

"Did we leave the music on?" asked Phil, turning to Stu. Alan slammed the door behind him, causing the two of them to flinch.

"Hey," Phil said, pointing a finger at the bearded man, shushing him. "Don't make any sudden movements," he explained. Phil looked around, before he literally walked into a dark-skinned man that was built like a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Phil jumped in shock, not expecting this at all.

"No, who are you?" the big dark-skinned man replied threateningly. It was then that the threesome noticed the familiar man that was sitting on the piano.

"Quiet, quiet!" the man commanded, throwing his hands up and standing up from the piano. Phil widened his eyes in shock and disbelief of who was standing in their trashed villa.

"Mike Tyson?!"

"Shh," Tyson quieted, "This is my favorite part coming up right now." He drummed his hands along with the music and began to sing in a terrible, off-pitched voice. "_I can feel it coming in the air tonight!_"

"I need a chorus line, guys!" Tyson told them. Alan began to happily sing along. Stu and Phil began to smile.

"_But, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life_," Tyson continued, "One more time guys." It was then that the entire group joined in. Tyson then punched Alan, knocking him out. Phil and Stu fell to the ground beside him, to check to see if the bearded man was all right.

"Why did you do that?" asked Phil, pushing Alan's bushy hair back, trying to wake him. The music was stopped.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom."

"Hold on, that was complete unnecessary," Phil said, throwing his hands up, looking up at Tyson. "I'm a huge fan," Phil continued, "When you knocked out Holmes, that was—"

"Explain," said the bigger man.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." Phil explained.

"It's true," Stu said. "We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend, and if you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore." Phil looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Stu.

"What? I don't care!" Stu explained. "I married a complete total stranger and not to mention, I adopted a _fucking _baby! My life is completely fucked! And I just don't give a shit about it anymore! So just kill me!"

"Oh, you don't care? _You don't care_?" Phil nearly yelled at his friend. "Stu, you're a _fucking _coward! How can you do that to yourself, man? You now have a kid and a wife and you're acting so negative about that? Dude, you should be _fucking _blessed that you have some people in your life that actually like you unlike me! My wife divorced me and she won't let me see my kid! So if you can't see that, then fuck you Stu! Just _fuck _you!" Phil screamed in frustration, making Stu look at him in shock.

After a moment of awkwardness, Tyson's associate finally changed the tough subject, "Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?"

"I don't believe these guys, man," Tyson mumbled, looking at Stu and Phil.

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" Phil finally asked them.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tiger's cage this morning."

"That's Doug's!" Stu said happily.

"Yeah, Doug," the associate said, throwing the jacket at him, "His wallet and his room key is in there."

"Did you guys see him?" Stu asked, gripping the jacket.

"I was fast asleep." Tyson answered.

"Yeah, because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." explained the bigger man.

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Tyson thought, smiling slightly.

"Respect," the bigger man said, taking his hat off.

"Wha—what happened to Omar?" asked Phil.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more." Tyson explained like it was no big deal.

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door, making Phil groan to himself, "Oh God, please don't tell me that's house keeping!"

"KNOCK KNOCK BITCHES!" It sounded an awful lot like Jamie's voice.

"Even worse..." Phil growled to himself as he quickly went over to the door to let the girls in.

"Jeez, what took you so long?!" Jamie complained as she was the first one to step in, followed by the rest of the girls. "Because I really have to peeee-" She bit her tongue as she recognized who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh... my... God..." Jamie dropped her jaw as Tyson only smirked in response and waved a bit with his fingers. Jamie let out an inhumane girly squeal as she ran over, making the bigger man step in front of Tyson and grip her shoulders warningly as Jamie grinned at the sight of Tyson. Paige, Zoey, and Connie only watched her in entertainment.

"Mike Tyson! Holy shit! I'm a huge fan! You have no idea! Please, can you sign my bra?" Jamie nearly begged.

"Maybe some other time." Tyson said as Jamie kept struggling with the bigger man.

"Yeaahhhh!" Jamie grinned as she pumped her fist in the air. At that moment, Stu stepped over and pulled Jamie to him from the bigger man.

"Okay, honey," Stu said in a false voice. "I think you've had too much to drink. Why don't you leave Mr. Tyson alone?"

"_Honey_?" Jamie looked up at her ex confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two were married last night." Tyson grinned at them. "Congradulations!"

"Oh my God! Did you hear that, Stu? Mike Tyson just congradulated me on my marriage! That is so cooool!" Jamie grinned from ear-to-ear. "Mike Tyson, may I have permission to feel your muscles?"

"Jamie," Stu said, trying his best not to sound jealous. "Why don't you go pee or something. We have some _unfinished _business to deal with Mr. Tyson at the moment."

Jamie groaned but complied anyways. "Okay, but when I get back, I want a picture to capture the moment of meeting the one and only Mike Tyson." She said dramatically. "I'll be back." She winked at Tyson before running down to the nearest bathroom.

"She's a handful," Tyson commented, towards Stu.

"You have no idea."

"Okay, Mr. Tyson, I apologize of Stu's wife. She's a bit fucking crazy." Phil explained. "So back to business. I know this may be asking a lot, but do you think there is anyway we could go to your house and just look around to see if there's any clues regarding our friend Doug?"

"Absolutely," Tyson answered before looking at Zoey and Paige. Well, more like checking them out from head-to-toe. "I got a better idea than you, dumb fucks. How about to make sure you idiots don't skip out of town with my tiger, I'll take these two beautiful ladies with me and they can hang out with me at my place and look for clues for your friend while you dumbasses get me my tiger back."

"Wait, I'm sorry." Phil said, unsure of what he was hearing. "Did you just say you were going to take Paige?" he asked a bit angrily, shocking Paige a bit.

"And this beautiful, young lady along as well," Tyson said with a grin, gesturing to Zoey who widened her eyes in shock.

"Look, with all due respect, Mr. Tyson," Paige started.

"Please, call me Mike," he grinned at her, making her blush and Phil frown.

"Mike," Paige began to blush again. "I'm not so sure if that's a great idea."

"Nonsense," Tyson laughed. "I'm sure you'll need a break from these dumb motherfuckers anyway." Both Stu and Phil looked offended at that. "C'mon, just for a few hours. And when they bring my tiger back, you'll ride home and safe with them. I promise." Tyson said genuinely.

"All right, Mike," Paige said shyly.

"It's a deal." Zoey agreed, smiling bashfully at Tyson.

"Great!" Tyson clapped his hands together happily. "All right, so listen up fellas. We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, bout 40 minutes? Don't make me come back for him! C'mon, ladies." He shrugged one arm around Zoey and the other arm around Paige as he began to walk away with them, pissing Phil off even further. After they were gone, Jamie burst out of the bathroom that wasn't occupying the tiger. She was holding up a disposable camera.

"I'm done! Okay, I'm ready for my picture with Mike-" Jamie realized that the only people left in the room were Connie, Phil, Stu, and a passed out Alan. "Hey, where did he go?"

"He took off." Phil said angrily. "Along with Paige and the Asian."

Jamie gasped. "And he didn't bother to bring me along? How rude." She mumbled to herself.

"That was Mike Tyson." Stu said, still in shock.

"Yeah, no shit, that was Mike Tyson," Phil answered.

"I'm just saying, he's still got it." Stu said excitedly.

* * *

"This does not seem fair." Stu complained. They ordered a raw steak and Alan was planting drugs in the red meat to knock out the tiger so they could get the damn thing back to Tyson's house.

"It's Rock, Paper, Scissors." Phil said, leaning on a chair. "There's nothing more fair."

"Alan should do it." Stu tried. Connie narrowed her eyes at the dentist.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in disbelief. "He took a punch from Mike Tyson!"

"Then, why don't you do it?" Stu asked her. Connie rolled her blue eyes.

"Because I beat you with paper. Paper beats rock, asshole."

"Come on, Stu." Phil tried reasoning with him. "For Doug."

"Why are you peppering the steak?" Stu asked Alan. "You don't even know if tigers love pepper."

"Tigers love pepper," Alan said seriously, "They hate cinnamon."

"Phil just do it," Stu tried again, "You should do it."

"I would, but you lost. It wouldn't be right." Phil said before pointing at Jamie who was on the couch reading a magazine. "Why don't you ask your pain in the ass of a wife to do it?"

"_Ex_-wife," Jamie stated without looking up from her magazine.

"No, Phil. C'mon, you're braver than I am." Stu complained once more.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jamie sighed as she put her magazine down and got up from the couch, heading towards the steak.

"Okay, I jammed five roofies in there." Explained Alan. "Just go in there and throw it in to him."

Jamie reached for the steak but before she could, Stu changed his mind and took the steak.

"No, I'll do it." Stu said, making Jamie look at him in confusion. Wasn't he just bitching about not wanting to give the tiger the steak but when she offers to do it, he changed his mind? What the fuck?

She watched as Stu carefully headed for the bathroom.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing!" Phil called after him. Stu threw him an annoyed look over his shoulders.

Stu slowly walked over to the bathroom and into it. He stood against the wall.

"Fuck. Oh fuck!" Stu swore. He took a slow step around the corner and held out the drugged steak in offering.

"Hey kitty. Hey, sweetie, it's okay. I got a little snack for you. Real important that you eat this, okay? Yeah, just have a little—"The tiger growled at Stu and knocked the steak out of his, causing Stu to shriek like an eight year old girl for the third time that day and run from the bathroom as quick as his feet could carry him.

Phil, Jamie, Connie, and Alan all stood in anxiety as Stu burst out of the bathroom.

"Shit," Stu panted. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Alan stated.

* * *

"God, Alan," Connie winced as she dabbed the bearded man's face with an ice pack to make the swelling on his face from Mike Tyson go away. "Looks like Tyson knocked you out, pretty well."

Connie forced Alan to sit at the bar while she stood in front of him, trying to help him with his bruise.

"Didn't hurt that much." Alan admitted. "I've been in much worse situations. Like, one time, I fell into a tank with a real big snake, kinda like in Harry Potter when Harry-"

"How in the hell did you manage to do that?" Connie asked in shock, looking at him with widened eyes. Alan only shrugged sheepishly.

"I used my super dope Spider-Man powers to crawl up the cage," Alan smiled. Connie gave him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously, Alan."

"No, it's true." Alan said. "I used glue on my hands. Worked like a charm."

"You're a real, crazy goonfuck, has anyone ever told you that?" Connie asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Eh, I've been called much worse." He replied, shrugging. "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes."

Connie tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably.

"Aww, Alan. You have pretty eyes, too." And it was true. Connie did admit that he had pretty blue eyes despite him being a crazy motherfucker.

"So..." Connie changed the subject. "... You're an unregistered nurse, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"That's weird... Alan..."

"Not really..."

"You should really register yourself before you end up getting arrested for that..."

"Oh, no worries. I've been arrested for worst things than that..."

"Wait... what?"

* * *

Jamie was bored beyond her fucking mind as they all waited for that damn tiger to get knocked the fuck out. To entertain herself, she sat at the piano, poking at the keys, pondering in her mind before she decided to play a familiar tune.

Her fingers danced gracefully with the keys, playing a soft beautiful tone.

Sitting on the couch, Stu looked up as he heard Jamie actually playing the piano. How strange. He never thought of her being the type to play such a beautiful tune on the piano. Hell, he never thought she played the piano. Never judge a book by its cover.

"_Just slow me, slow me down_." Jamie sang softly. "_Slow me down. Slow me down_. _Rushing and racing, and running in circles. Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose. Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning. Getting nowhere_."

Putting down the magazine on the glass coffee table, Stu began to approach the oblivious Jamie as she continued to play the piano, all the while singing, "_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic. Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it. Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart_."

Quietly, Stu took a seat next to Jamie on the piano bench which startled her as she stopped playing and looked at him in surprise.

"Keep going," he encouraged her. Jamie smiled shyly and began to play the keys again.

"_Save me. Somebody take my hand and lead me. Slow me down. Don't let love pass me by. Just show me how. Cause I'm ready to fall. Slow me down. Don't let me live a lie. Before my life flies by. I need you to slow me down_."

Stu watched her intently as Jamie was lost in her own world. So many thoughts and emotions were swarming in his head. Like, why was he feeling so drawn to this strange woman? Jamie was probably considered the most eccentric and probably crazy woman he's ever met in his life.

"_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear. In the blur of fast forward. I falter again. Forgetting to breathe. I need to sleep. I'm getting nowhere. All that I've missed I see in the reflection. Passed me while I wasn't paying attention. Tired of rushing, racing, and running. I'm falling apart_."

Her voice wasn't exactly the most beautiful thing in the entire world, but it was strong and clear and only made the lyrics more beautiful than they appeared to be. But he had to admit, he actually liked it. In fact, he liked it so much, he was leaning on his hand, watching her with a dazed look on his for once calm and peaceful face.

"_Tell me. Oh, why don't you take my hand and lead me? Slow me down. Don't let love pass me by. Just show me how. Cause I'm ready to fall. Slow me down. Don't let me live a lie. Before my life flies by. I need you to slow me down. Just show me. I need you to slow me down. Slow me down, slow me down_."

_Her voice is so peaceful_, Stu thought in his head. _And not annoying, for once._

"_The noise of the world is getting me caught up. Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it. Just need to breathe. Somebody please, slow me down_..."

Jamie stopped playing and took a deep breath as Stu only looked at her in admiration.

"I didn't know you could play so well," Stu complimented. Jamie only chuckled.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Jamie smiled and playfully tapped his nose before getting up and sitting down at the couch, taking the magazine that Stu was occupying before.

Then, much to her surprise, Stu replaced her spot at the piano as he began to play a tune. Very well, actually. Jamie looked up and noticed that Stu was smirking at her from his spot at the piano.

"You play too?" her question sounded dumb. Stu's smirk only widened.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." He quoted her as she only playfully rolled her eyes in response before returning to the magazine.

Stu began to play the piano, as they waited for the tiger to finish the steak. He only goofed around with the keys for a bit before he actually started to sing as well.

"_What do tiger dream of when they take a little tiger snooze? Do they dream of mauling zebras or Halle Berry in her cat woman suit? Don't you worry your pretty striped head, we're gonna you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed and then we're gonna find our best friend Doug and then we're gonna give him a best friend hug. Doug, Doug, Doug, Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug, but if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers…well then we're shit out of luck_," Stu sang.

Not long after they heard a growl and thud come from the bathroom signalling that the tiger had finally fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys :) So happy you're really enjoying it so far! You're all the best! Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering, the song that Jamie sings is Slow me down by Emmy Rossum (who played Christine in the 2004 version Phantom of the Opera!) Check out the song, I really recommend it :) Keep the reviews coming, please ;D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 13**

Third POV

"By the way, we're all going to die." Stu mumbled dramatically as Phil, Alan, and him rolled the luggage cart down the hallway. To make sure there was nobody watching, Jamie and Connie cautiously led the way down the elevator, guiding the men carefully as possible. If someone found out there was an asleep tiger under the sheets on the cart, chaos would ensue.

"How the fuck did we manage to get the tiger up here in the first place, honestly?" asked Connie. That was one of the million dollar questions everyone wanted to know. If only they could _remember_...

Accidentally, Alan bumped the corner of the tiger's nose into the wall, frightening Stu.

"His nose!" he whispered frantically. "That's his nose!"

"Hey, shush back there!" Jamie warned them all as she quickly pressed the down button to the elevator. "We don't need any attention drawn to ourselves!" The dentist pointed a childish finger towards the bearded man.

"He smacked the tiger's nose into the wall!" he accused furiously. Alan shot him an innocent look as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"It was an accident!" Alan insisted with a frown. Connie felt a headache coming her way as she rubbed her temples before looking between the two fighting men.

"Guys, please, both of you knock it off!"

Smirking, Alan turned back to Stu, "Yeah, you heard the beautiful pink-haired goddess, knock it off!"

"That means you too, Alan." Connie narrowed her eyes at the fat man. Alan sighed dramatically and crossed his arms.

"Okay, anything for my girl."

"I'm not your girl."

"You're not a girl?" Alan looked downright confused. Connie stared at him in disbelief as Jamie started to snicker along with Phil and Stu. Shooting them all annoyed looks, Connie looked back at the oblivious Alan.

"Alan... there's no easy way to say this... but..."

"I think what Connie is trying to say here is that you're just dumb." Jamie said bluntly as the elevator doors rang and opened for them. Thank God for it being empty.

The men pushed the cart into the elevator as the women squeezed inside with them, wondering how in the world they were gonna fit the tiger in the car.

* * *

Unfortunately, there was no room in the trunk. The sleeping tiger had to lay down the backseats, resulting in Jamie and Connie sitting up front with the men. It was quite awkward considering that the pink-haired girl was forced to sit on an excited Alan's lap and the raven-haired girl on Stu's lap, making them all squished together while Phil did the driving.

The ride to Tyson's house was extremely quiet. Connie felt extremely uncomforable with having to sit on Alan's lap. Occasionally, he would try to rest his hand on her clothed thighs or her bum making her squirm awkwardly. When he got the chance, Alan could unknowingly be perverted, much to Connie's dislike.

But other than the time's when Alan wasn't obviously hitting on her, Connie actually found his personality somewhat entertaining and humorous. And he really could be a sweetheart at times too. Sometimes though, he just acted so damn weird to where Connie was thinking, "_Seriously, like, what the fuck is wrong with him_?"

But then again, when he wasn't acting all creepy, Connie actually for some reason kind of liked his kindness and sweetness. _Maybe there really is more to him much than I realize_... Connie thought absentmindedly as Alan began to play with her hair, even smelling it a few times when she didn't notice.

Since Stu was sitting in the middle, it was more awkward for Jamie since she was cramped between everyone else. In fact, it was so tight inside the vehicle, that she was half sitting on her ex-husband's lap and half sitting on Phil's lap. _Very awkward_... Jamie thought.

Without even realizing it, Jamie swung an arm around Stu's shoulder to get more comforable while the dentist himself only shifted uncomforably. But not because of Jamie swinging an arm around him but because of herself. Was he actually beginning to somewhat like her? _Even though she could be annoying as fuck at times_... Stu thought with a hidden smirk.

But what about Melissa? He can't be feeling anything towards Jamie. It must be just attraction. Or lust. But... if he really gave Jamie a chance to get to know her more better, she really does seem like a down-to-earth person when she's not acting crazy or annoying. Melissa was so much more different than Jamie in so many ways. One thing Melissa definitely didn't know what to do was to have fun. And that seemed like Jamie's goal everyday... was to make it fun.

And Stu actually liked that. A lot. It was a real nice change too, for once.

Feeling weary and exhausted from all the past events, Connie slowly began to close her eyes and unknowingly rested her head against the crook of Alan's neck. His eyes widened in shock and somewhat admiration.

Ruining the moment, Connie immediately opened her eyes and looked up at Alan, her eyes wide. She could literally _feel _Alan getting turned on by the moment.

"Alan!" She slapped him hard, making everyone else jump in the car since it was so quiet.

"Ow!" Alan yelped, clutching his cheek as his eyes began to water.

"What was that for?" Jamie questioned, confused.

"HE WAS HAVING A BONER!" Connie yelled while grimacing, trying to shift off of Alan's lap but he only grabbed onto her as she struggled. "EW! EW! SO GROSS!"

"Connie!" Phil exclaimed in frustration. "You'll wake up the _fucking _tiger!"

"THIS FAT PERVERT IS GETTING TURNED ON! I DON'T GIVE A GODDAMN SHIT ABOUT THE TIGER!" Connie screamed, looking at Alan disgusted.

"Shut the fuck up, Connie!" Jamie whispered while checking the back to make sure the tiger was still asleep. Thank God he was...

"I apologize for my reckless behavior, Connie. And I should've been more mature with my actions." Alan said sincerely. Connie only stared at him as if he were insane. Well... he _is_...

"Are you for _fucking _real?"

"Connie, seriously, calm down." Stu told her. Jamie rolled her eyes at the dentist. _I think that's what I've been trying to tell him for the past few hours_... she thought annoyed. "He has the body of a 40 year old and the mind of a 5 year old. Cut him some slack." Stu added.

"Hey! I'm 38!" Alan shouted at Stu offended. "Get your facts straight, Stu!"

"Alan, man, shut up!" Phil growled in annoyance as he continued to drive.

_"I need a hotel stripper. Hotel stripper. Hotel stripper. Hotel stripper. See if that's night, that Dizzy Wright become a cold ass nigga. She pop pussy and pop ass, that's my hotel stripper." _

"What the fuck is that?" Jamie asked, slightly laughing as Connie scrambled around in her pockets until she found her phone that was currently ringing.

"What the hell? When did I set that ring tone?" Connie asked to herself as she checked the caller I.D. How _ironic_...

"It's Jade," Connie stated. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Jade the escort?" asked Phil.

"Jade the stripper?" Jamie added.

"Shut up everyone!" Connie demanded as she answered her phone, "Hello? Connie speaking."

"_Hey Connie_!" Jade's bubbly voice exclaimed.

"Uhmm... what's up?"

"_Oh, nothing much. Just put Tyler to bed, nothing new. May I please speak to Jamie_?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess." Connie shrugged. "Talk to you later, Jade."

_"Hugs and kisses, Connie! Luv ya!" _

Connie passed the phone to Jamie who put the phone up to her ear hesitantly. Why would Jade possibly want to talk with her?

"Hello?"

_"Jamie, baby! So glad I'm able to get ahold of you! So you guys managed to bail yourselves out of jail?"_

"Yeaaahh... something like that."

_"Awesome, good for you guys! Anyways, I'm calling about Penelope!"_

"Oh, my God! Holy shit!" Jamie rubbed her eyes, forgetting about the adopted child. "Fuck! Jade, I am so sorry! But thank you so much for watching over her! I really appreciate it! How is she doing?"

"_Hey, what are friends for? And she's doing great. I literally just put her down to sleep not even five minutes ago! She's an absolute angel! I think you and Stu picked out the perfect child!"_ After hearing that, Jamie somewhat frowned. Her and Stu picking out the perfect child huh? _What am I supposed to do now_... she thought desperately.

"I'll bet." Jamie whispered. "Listen, Jade, I really appreciate what you've been doing for us! It really means a lot! And if you don't mind, could you watch over her a bit longer until we figure what we're doing next?"

"_Of course_!" Jade chirped enthusiastically. "_Anything for my BFF..."_

"Great." Jamie replied. "Thanks Jade! I'll talk to you soon."

"_Kk, sounds good! Xoxo_!" Jade hung up. Still pondering in thought, Jamie slowly closed the cell phone before handing it back to Connie, feeling somewhat upset.

Honestly, what were they going to do with Penelope? They couldn't possibly keep her. For Christ sakes, she didn't even really know Stu that well and what he was feeling about this whole thing...

"Hey," Stu whispered, gently poking her in the side to catch her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah... just thinking..." Jamie whispered back. "About Penelope..." This caught Stu's interest.

"How is she doing?"

"Jade's doing a great job taking care of her.." She answered thoughtfully. Stu nodded and decided to drop the subject, leaving everyone in complete silence again.

"Hey, guys?" Alan spoke up. "When's the next Hailey's comet?"

"Who cares, man?" Phil said.

Alan ignored him and asked Stu, "Do you know?"

Stu took a moment to answer, "I don't think it's like for another 60 years or something."

"But it's not tonight, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No."

"I got this cousin Marcus who saw one. He said it blew his mind," Alan explained while everybody else kind of dozed off. "I wanna make sure I never, ever miss out on a Halley's Comet."

It was at that moment when Connie heard something in the back.

"So if you guys know, if there's gonna be one—"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Connie screamed as the tiger fully awoke and growled at its passengers. Chaos ensued as everyone began to shout, scream, and panic.

Jamie accidentally fell onto Phil, making him swerve harshly into the truck next to them. The tiger then slashed its claws into Phil's shoulder, resulting in him crying out in pain.

"OH FUCK THIS SHIT!" Jamie yelled as she opened the driver's door and literally fell out of the car onto the black pavement as Phil completely stopped the car. Everybody else scrambled out of the vehicle while the alive tiger continued to tear at the leather upholstery and smash the glass.

"Stu, Stu! It got me!" Phil yelled as he inspected the blood on his fingers.

"You got clawed," Stu screamed, "You're bleeding!"

Literally, the tiger punched through the glass, making everyone back up and scream as cars passed by and gave them all the odd looks.

"Great!" Connie said sarcastically. "Now what?"

* * *

They decided to push the car the rest of the way to Mike Tyson's house. Stu and Phil were pushing it from behind, while Alan steered the car from the outside and Jamie and Connie walked behind Stu and Phil, just watching them. The tiger sat calmly in the backseat as it watched the three push the car. The tiger growled and went inside the car to watch them from the back window.

"I can't do it," Alan panicked.

"Get your fucking hand back in there and steer the car!" Phil snapped, having enough of Alan's antics.

"I'm too nervous," Alan exclaimed.

"Alan. We need you, buddy. This is your time to shine, okay?" Stu said calmly, as they pushed it up Tyson's driveway.

"Okay, yeah. Whew!" Alan said, before he went back to steering the car, "Daddy's gonna kill me."

Jamie and Connie both glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Just don't even question it.

"That's it, that's good!" Phil said, as he continued to push the car alongside Stu, "Keep it straight."

Once they finally got to Tyson's house, Connie pushed the doorbell and not a moment later, the tall dark-skinned man from earlier opened the door. He glared down at the five.

"You're late."

"Whatever, man. We had to push it the last mile!" Phil said irritably.

"Come on in," he said, "Mike's got something he wants to show you." The fivesome stepped into the lavish house, leaving the annoying tiger in the Mercedes.

"That thing's out of control, man," Phil said, "Seriously you gotta put it down."

As they stepped further into the house, they found Zoey and Paige with Mike Tyson in between them and they all seemed to be laughing about something.

Phil felt the anger flare inside as he glared at the scene. Jamie noticed this and elbowed Phil. Once he turned down to look at her, she raised her eyebrows up and down as if mocking him that he was making his attraction towards Paige so obvious. He only glared at her before giving her the finger as they all took seats around the couches.

"When we got back, me and my girls took a look at the security cameras." Tyson explained.

"_Your _girls?" asked Phil, jealousy bubbling inside his chest. Paige gave him a confused look but only chose to ignore it.

Tyson ignored it too as he gestured for the taller man to press play. On the TV they saw the 8 of them walking along Tyson's front lawn laughing and drinking and making fun of each other. Jamie started to chuckle at the screen, they were pretty freakin' hilarious when they were all drunk out of their minds.

"Oh it's Doug!" Stu breathed out.

"Oh, thank God, he's alive!" Phil sighed in relief.

"That's our buddy!" Alan explained.

"That's who we've been missing!" Stu furthered.

"We're all best friends," Alan said, causing Connie to give him a look. She clearly did not think of him as one of her best friends.

"Why don't you just pay attention?" Tyson snapped, "I don't have all night."

"Yeah, of course. Of course."

They watched as they walked around the pool and Alan climbed up on some of the rocks that had surrounded it.

"That's me!" Alan laughed. "I'm on TV. I've never been on TV before."

They all watched as Alan then proceeded to pee in the pool. Jamie started to laugh and Connie, Paige, and Zoey all groaned in disgust.

"Really? Really Alan?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I was uh," Alan started, "Maybe—Should I wait outside?"

"I think that's a good idea, Alan," Tyson said and Alan quickly left. Connie felt slightly bad for the bearded man but she didn't say anything, not wanting to upset Mike Tyson.

"Don't touch anything out there, either!" said Tyson's bodyguard.

You know what? He's not our good fr—We don't know him that well," Stu explained. They continued to watch as the eightsome lead the tiger down the driveway and into the cop car, all laughing and joking around.

"By the way man, where you get that cop car from?" asked Tyson curiously.

"We uh stole it from these dumb ass cops." Stu answered. Tyson genuinely smiled.

"Nice."

Everyone began to laugh as Tyson high-fived each and everyone of them. Jamie let out a girly squeal as soon as Mike's hand touched her own.

"Did you feel that, Mr. Tyson?" asked Jamie in her excited voice. He only looked at her confused. "Did you feel that spark between us? Because I sure felt it." Stu coughed loudly and awkwardly as Tyson only looked at her funnily before gesturing for the bigger man to escort her outside. "No wait! I'll be good! I'll be good! Just please don't make me go outside alone with Alan!" She begged.

"Okay, then shut up and pay attention to the screen!" Tyson ordered.

"Roger that!" Jamie salluted then immediately shut up.

"You know, I just have to say… I have never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature." Phil said, before Paige smacked him and pointed to the video. He then proceeded to watch his drunk and drugged self pretend to shag the tiger from behind, and then much to Paige's dismay, her drunk and drugged self then forced a kiss on Phil, and proceeded to let him screw her against the front hood of the car. Paige buried herself in her hands, blushing furiously as Phil bit his knuckle in anxiety.

"Who does shit like that, man?" Tyson asked disgusted.

"Someone who had a lot of issues, obviously." Phil explained nervously, "I'm a sick man."

"That's all we got," explained the bigger man.

"This was hugely helpful. Really. Because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Stu smiled. Phil quickly thanked them and then apologized about stealing the tiger.

"Don't worry about it, man." Tyson answered, "Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up."

Everybody laughed and prepared to leave but not before Jamie asked, "Can you still sign my bra?"

"Get out of my house."

* * *

Stu quickly drove them back to the hotel. Connie, Alan, and Zoey with Jamie sitting on Zoey's lap. There was no way she was going to sit on Stu's lap again. _Awkward_... Phil sat in the passenger seat while Paige sat in the middle and Stu was of course in the driver's seat.

"You know, everyone says that Mike Tyson is such a badass… but I think he's kind of a sweetheart," he said, as he drove them through the streets of Las Vegas.

"I think he's mean." Alan said.

"He didn't sign my bra..." Jamie mumbled angrily.

"All right. I think it's officially time we call Tracy," Phil said, breaking his silence.

"Hallelujah," Stu said, "Finally, Phil says something that makes sense."

"Who's Tracy?" asked Paige curiously.

"Doug's fiancee." Phil answered before turning back to Stu again. "I mean we don't have much of a choice. And maybe she's heard from Doug."

"That's what I have been saying this whole time," Stu continued as he slowed down at a red light.

"We just need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything." Phil said.

"We don't have to tell her everything." Stu paused. "We can leave out the stuff about me marrying Jamie and adopting a kid. Just stay focused on Doug."

"What am I gonna tell my dad about this car?" asked Alan worriedly.

"Alan, relax. It's just the inside. Come on. I got a guy in LA who's great with interiors-"It was then that a giant black SUV slammed into the Mercedes, and causing the sevensome to scream. The SUV drove them right into a pole as it smashed into the roof of the car, almost hitting Connie on the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Zoey cried out as they all looked shocked at the SUV.

"What the fuck?" Phil muttered. The doors of the black SUV flew open as three guys got out.

As soon as Alan recognized the main guy, he mumbled in disbelief, "I know that guy! That's the guy from the trunk!"

"Really?" Jamie's tone was sarcastic. "What gave you that idea?"

* * *

_**Omg guys! We're almost to a 100 reviews! That is so amazing! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Seriously, this is so exciting! Honestly, I appreciate each and every one of you and I am so thrilled that you all are enjoying this as much as I love writing!**_

_**Again, thank you so much! This is such an honor! **_

_**So now in the next chapter, they meet Chow again haha! My favorite scene in the whole movie! Can't wait to hear your guys' responses!**_

_**As always, please review :D xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 14**

Third POV

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Zoey cried out as they all looked shocked at the SUV.

"What the fuck?" Phil muttered. The doors of the black SUV flew open as three guys got out.

As soon as Alan recognized the main guy, he mumbled in disbelief, "I know that guy! That's the guy from the trunk!"

"Really?" Jamie's tone was sarcastic. "What gave you that idea?"

Everyone in the car all looked at the short Asian man. The man looked extremely pissed off as he gestured with his fingers for them all to get out of the car.

"Get out of the car. Please."

"W—w—wait those are the guys that shot Eddie," Stu stammered. Indeed it was. Two taller Asian men stood behind the shorter man. The Asian man said something in a different language and then clapped his hands, his two accomplices then walked over to the car and started to drag everyone out against their will.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Zoey squealed in fear as one of the men dragged her out through the window rather roughly and threw her onto the pavement carelessly like a ragdoll. Next, they dragged out Jamie who began to punch and kick and yell out several different curse words. Again, she was thrown onto the pavement as well.

"WHAT THE F- WATCH IT! DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS IN PLACES WHERE THEY DON'T BELONG ASSHOLE!" Connie screamed at the man as he roughly grabbed her breasts and then once again threw her out of the car without a care in the world.

Lastly, they pulled out Alan, Phil, Stu, and Paige, all of them yelling and cursing as they all got dragged harshly outside to face the shorter Asian man.

"I want my purse back!" the Asian man demanded furiously, pointing a threatening finger at the 7 of them. "Assholes!"

"What?" Phil panted, completely out of breath. "Your purse?"

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel!" snapped Alan.

Jamie started to chuckle despite the dangerous situation she was in. "You carry a satchel? You are truly one of a kind, Alan."

"It's a purse for the last fucking time, okay?" the Asian man snapped angrily. "And you steal from wrong guy."

"Wait a second, wait a second." Phil said, holding the side that the SUV slammed into. "We stole from you?"

"Okay, you know what," Stu spoke, "We don't remember anything that happened last night."

"So help us out a little here." Paige added wearily, clutching her side.

"Well apparently," explained the guy that was standing by the short Asian man, "You guys met at a craps table late last night. You were on a heater and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand."

Connie's eyes widened. "D-did you say 80 grand?"

"Holy shit!" Jamie gasped before turning to Alan. "Hey buddy, you wanna win me over 80 grand as a Christmas present? I'll be your best friend!"

Alan smiled at Jamie. "Absolutely! I'll do anything to be your best friend!"

"No shit," Phil muttered, looking at the Asian men. "80 grand, that's nice!"

"Okay, that's good!" Stu said encouragingly, not wanting to piss off the crazy Asian man any further.

"He put the chips in his purse." the bodyguard explained, "And then you guys took off with it."

"Ha!" Alan laughed as everyone glared at him, hinting for him to shut the fuck up but he continued anyway, "Classic us!"

"That doesn't sound like us," Stu said, narrowing his eyes at the bearded man.

"Mine had 80,000 dollars inside. And this one," he threw down the satchel. "Nothing." He stomped on the bag, crushing whatever was in there.

"Hey," Alan yelled, startling Connie as she was standing next to him. "There are skittles in there!" The shorter bodyguard punched Alan harshly in the stomach as he advanced on the small Asian man. Connie gasped in shock and rushed over to Alan to see if he was all right. Thankfully, he was.

The small Asian man started to laugh at Alan for being in obvious pain.

"Don't let the beard fool you!" Stu helped out Connie over Alan. "He's a child!"

"It's funny because he's fat!"

"Hey," Jamie defended angrily, pointing a finger at the Asian man. "Fuck off, pancake face!" she insulted the shorter man. "Or else I'll rip your balls off - if you had any - and shove em up your ass! Yup, I went there!"

The Asian man did not look intimidated. In fact, he looked rather amused of Jamie's attempt of being threatening. He began to laugh making Jamie glare at the annoying man.

"Oh, look here! It's little Jaaamieee," he mocked her name. "You know girl, you a lot more fun to party with when you wasted as fuck!"

"Uhmm... I'm sorry sir, but your English kinda sucks..." Jamie crossed her arms as she stared down the Asian man.

"Chow don't give fuck about his English!" the Asian man declared. "Now, Jaaamieee. What was song you singing to me earlier? Old McDonald?" he sneered before starting to sing in a horribly, annoying voice. "_Old McDonald had a farm! EIEIO! There was this bitch! Her name was Jamie! EIEIO! She had great big tits! Skinny little bitch_!"

The short Asian man stepped up to the girls and sang, "_Here a bitch_!"

He poked Jamie hard in the ribs as she mumbled, "Ow! Asshole!"

"_There a bitch_!"

He poked Paige hard in the stomach as she said, "Ow! What was that for?"

"_Everywhere a bitch, bitch_!" Lastly, he poked Connie and Zoey harshly as they all glared at him. "_Old McDonald had a farm! EIEI - Fuck you_!" he spat out, glaring at the whole group.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Zoey asked while rubbing her stomach from being poked so hard.

"Okay, now look!" Stu decided to change the subject drastically, trying to please the Asian. "This was obviously a very simple misunderstanding! Alan picked up the wrong purse! It's no big deal!"

"Okay, if it's, "No big deal," why, when I come after you guys, he," the small man, paused to point at Phil, "starts screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk?"

"What," Phil aksed, "I did that?"

"Haha, did you finally decide to come out of the closet, Phil?" asked Jamie, laughing as he glared at her as if he wanted to strange her.

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm, and you want to take him home with you." the smaller bodyguard explained. Phil and Stu along with Jamie and Connie began to laugh. Zoey and Paige nervously glanced at each other. _There should be no fucking joking around here! This is fucking serious! _Paige thought nervously.

"Lucky charm," Jamie and Stu said at the same time, laughing at the absurd idea.

"Oh, it's just funny," Phil added. T

he small Asian joins in laughter before saying, "Fuck you!" Instantly, making everyone shut up. "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand."

"Wait?" asked Phil, growing more angry.

"What?" Stu snapped, narrowing his eyes. _He has Doug? Oh, holy fucking shit!_

"Our friend?" Paige spoke up in confusion. _Was he talking about Doug?_

"You have Doug?" Stu was angry now.

The larger bodyguard standing by the large SUV slammed on the trunk. It was then that the men and women noticed the man that was sitting in the backseat with a bag over his head.

As soon as Jamie realized that there was someone captured in the backseat, she screamed, "Oh my God!"

"DOUG!" Both Stu and Phil yelled. They tried pushing past the bodyguards but the bigger men only pushed them roughly back to Alan and the girls. Knowing it was no use to get passed them, Phil surrendered and put his hands up, meaning no harm.

"All right, all right," he said calmly, "Okay, fine."

"What do you want?" asked Stu, trying to act calm as possible but failing miserably.

"No so good now," the small man explained, "Quid pro quo, douche bag."

"What?" Stu asked, completely confused.

"What did he just say?" asked Jamie, thoroughly confused.

"Look, we're very sorry. But this is an easy fix." Phil said, "Alan, where's the purse?"

"I don't know." Alan shrugged, truthfully.

"It's in the hotel room, right?" Stu looked at the bearded man.

"Yeah, we can get it." Zoey said calmly as ever. "And we'll bring it back to you as soon as we can. It really is no big deal."

"We can get you the—we can even write you a check right now!" Stu tried reasoning.

"No check!" the Asian man yelled. "Cash only."

"You are one greedy motherfucker, aren't you?" Jamie asked, looking at him disgusted.

"Careful what you say, Jaaamiee. Or else Chow go fucking ninja on yo ass, bitch!"

"What the hell did you just say to me, pancake face?" Jamie snapped, glaring. There was no way in hell was she gonna get threatened by this piece of shit.

"You heard Chow, bitch! Now get on yo knees and give Chow some blow!" he demanded.

"OH HELL NO!" Jamie was beyond pissed now. "I'LL GO FUCKING KARATE KID ON YOUR ASS YOU ASIAN NIGGA! I MAY BE WHITE ON THE OUTSIDE BUT I'M MOTHERFUCKING NINJA ON THE INSIDE, PANCAKE FACE! I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU LITTLE BOY!" she shrieked and advanced towards the Asian man but Stu immediately grabbed her by the waist as she kicked and screamed against his strong grip on her. "LEMME AT HIM, STU! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY HIM!"

"That's true," Paige commented. "Jamie always kicked some major ass in high school. That is, until she got kicked out numerous times."

The Asian man began to laugh at Jamie. "Jamie, baby, bitch please. You know you ain't good nuff to kick Chow's ass. All you're good at is getting down on those fucking skinny ass knees."

"DON'T CALL ME 'BABY' YOU MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE ANNOYING COCK SUCKING CHOAD BITCH ASSHOLE!" Jamie spat as she continued to struggle through the dentist's grip on her.

"ENOUGH!" Stu finally yelled out, making everyone shut up. Phil looked at his friend somewhat impressed while Jamie looked up at him, partially surprised to hear him yell like that.

"Okay, enough, everyone. This isn't the issue. Now..." he took a breath before pointing inside the SUV. "There is a person in there!"

"Boring." The Asian man yawned. "Take nap. Come on."

"Wait." Stu looked at the man shocked. "I'm sorry, we're boring you?"

"Doug, it's okay!" Phil yelled out towards his best friend, hoping that these words give Doug some encouragement.

"You kidnapped out friend!" Stu yelled, letting go of Jamie as he advanced on the Asian man. "Kidnapper!"

"Wait!" Phil halted.

"Hey, pancake face!" Jamie yelled, running over to the car as the Asian man got in the back seat. "This isn't over!"

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere!" Stu said as he and Phil along with Jamie tried to stop the car from leaving as Alan and the rest of the girls only watched in silence.

Stu stood in front of the car, holding his hands up, trying to act brave. "Run me over!" As soon as the car moved one inch, Stu jumped out of the way, screaming like a little bitch.

"Stu, Stu, Stu!" Phil called his friend, as he rushed to the other side of the car. Jamie, Phil, and Stu watched as the Asian man rolled down his window and looked down at the three of them.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at dawn." Asian man threatened.

"No, oh hell no, why don't you get out of this car and fight like a man!" Jamie demanded, glaring daggers.

"Eh, Chow too lazy." Was his response.

"Wait, what?" Phil yelled, looking up at the man like he was crazy. Well, he kind of was...

"Toodle - oo, motherfucker." He rolled up the window before the SUV screeched off into the distance.

"Well, at least take the bag off his head!" Stu yelled after them.

"At least have some respect, pancake face!" Jamie added.

"Fuck!" Phil cursed.

* * *

_**Guys... You are amazing! I'm serious, all of you! If it weren't for all of you, I probably wouldn't have had much inspiration for this story as much as I do now :)**_

_**So, I know this chapter is shorter than others but today has been a very long day and I'm extremely tired haha. **_

_**I hope this chapter satisfied until the next time I update which will hopefully be soon, I promise ;)**_

_**So, you know what to do.**_

_**Hope to hear more responses from you all ;D XoXo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 15**

As soon as everybody got back to the hotel, they all began searching for that damn _satchel _as Alan called it. With everyone looking and tossing things around, the villa started to become a widespread and absolute trashy mess. If they didn't clean it up, the dentist would be charged for a _lot _of money.

"Any luck yet?" asked Paige, regarding everyone as she searched throughout the bar area.

"Nope." Zoey replied wearily, pausing in her moving around as she looked around the fucked up villa that would need _lots _of cleaning.

"Fuck, man!" Phil cursed harshly as he knocked the annoying chicken off the counter in the kitchen, growing very frustrated that they couldn't find that _fucking _purse. "Stu, how much you got in the bank?"

"About ten grand, maybe more." Stu answered shortly, crawling around the floor, trying to hunt through the discarded couch. "I was going to use it for the wedding." He added, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. Upon hearing that, Jamie (who was searching around the floor near Stu) looked at him in surprise and somewhat disappointment. _Oh, who am I kidding? _She thought wryly. _Why would he ever want to be with a woman like me? _

"Well, you were already married, so we're good there." Phil responded like it was no big deal. "I mean, seriously dude, don't get hitched to Melissa, she's not so great."

"Yeah, Phil told me she had sex with a pilot or something." Alan commented with a smile.

"No, it was a bartender on a cruise!" Stu shouted, growing annoyed over the subject. "What's wrong with you people?"

"What are we going to do?" Phil asked to himself, rubbing his face tiredly. "We are so fucked!"

"Hey, guys?" Alan called out, attracting everyone's attention. He had been rummaging through a random drawer.

"You found it?" asked Connie with hope in her feminine voice.

"Nope, but I found this." He found what he was looking for as he drawn out a blackjack book that he was reading on the way to Vegas.

"I got an idea."

"If it involves dressing Paige up as a slut, I'm all for it." Jamie commented jokingly, smiling innocently at Paige as she glared her down for the crude comment.

"Shut up, Jamie."

* * *

After Alan explained the "_plan_" to everyone, they all got ready for their positions that night. Surprisingly, the fat bearded man was very good at instructions and planning things out all in good time.

Alan told Paige and Phil that they would _pretend _to be a couple, much to Paige's dismay and to Phil's amusement. Jamie and Stu would arrive later and pretend not to know any of them. Connie would be Alan's _girl _for the night which she reluctantly agreed to. As long as the man didn't pull anything, she was fine with it. Instead of Zoey joining them for the night, she volunteered to stay in the villa and clean it up as much as humanly possible. She had enough for that night and she didn't want to spend the rest of it in the casino gambling. _No, thank you. _Zoey thought wryly in her head as she began to clean everything up.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls went back to their own room and began to get ready for the night while the guys remained in the villa getting ready while Zoey continued cleaning it up.

After showering for a good twenty minutes, Jamie stepped out feeling much better and refreshed. Standing in the bathroom in front of the foggy mirror, she looked through at her reflection. Many emotions and different feelings were roaming through her head. Why was she feeling _scared _all of a sudden? Jamie never got scared, at least not for a long time. Well, except for that one time when a spider was watching her while sleeping. She shuddered. She _hated _spiders.

But why was she feeling scared all of a sudden? Was it because she was afraid of what was going to happen that night? Or what might happen after all of this is over? Would she keep in contact with the guys? Well, except Phil. She didn't really like him much. Or what about Stu? What would happen between them after all of this is over? She didn't know.

_He may just crawl back to that Melissa chick and pretend none of this ever happened. _Jamie thought bitterly as angry tears began to prick at her jade-green eyes. _Wait, what the hell? _Was she really beginning to cry? Her question was confirmed when she felt a few wet trails stain her pale cheeks. Why was she crying? Was it because she was afraid that she'd never be good enough for a man?

Did she even really liked Stu? Or was it just infatuation? Again, she didn't know. Why would she be feeling this way for a guy she literally met not even like one or two days ago. If he weren't such a complaining tart all the time, she might actually enjoy his company. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she actually liked the man. No, not love. But definitely as someone she could talk to and hang out with.

_But I do actually like him_... she thought before shaking her head. That's absurd. He probably doesn't even feel the same way. _I might as well not exist._ Okay, Jamie, come on! Pull your complicated head out of your ass and get your head in the game! She forced a grin on her face and started to get ready.

Meanwhile, Paige was still in the shower, lingering a little more in the warm and soothing water. _Seriously, what was going to happen when all of this would be over? _Honestly, she was beginning to feel extremely nervous. She had to pretend to be Phil's date for the night. Even though it wasn't much of a big deal, it was for her.

The thought of her and Phil being together scared her. _Oh, I'm being silly. I shouldn't be getting so worked up over this. _The problem was that she was and she didn't like it. Not only was she feeling scared, but a little insecure.

Phil, he was good-looking. Like, _really _good-looking. And Paige was... she didn't consider herself _pretty _enough for a man like him.

_As if he would want to be with someone like me_... she thought with a deep frown. Who was she kidding? Her and Phil are two completely different people; he's fun and outgoing and she's quiet and shy. Complete opposites.

_Sometimes, opposites attract_... an annoying voice in her head nagged at her. She rolled her eyes. _Yeah, as if that would happen. _

"Pull yourself together, Paige," she whispered to herself as she turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamy bathroom to get ready for a surely eventful night that she would hopefully never forget.

* * *

Jamie was just finishing her hair and makeup when she heard a distinct knock outside the hotel door. _Oh Jeez, please don't let that be housekeeping. _Hurriedly, she set down her tools and tightened her bathrobe before heading out of the bathroom and into the living room.

The knocking continued as Jamie rolled her eyes. _Jesus flipping Christ, I'm coming! Hold your motherfucking horses! _

Once the raven-haired girl reached the door, she opened it without hesitation. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she realized it was only Stu standing on the other side of the door, shifting from foot to foot a bit nervously and awkwardly.

He looked up once the door opened, revealing Jamie. In his eyes, she looked actually very pretty with her hair nicely curled and her makeup very neutral and not overdone; just the way he liked it. _For once, she actually doesn't look like shit_. He thought with a hidden smirk.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning on the edge of the door, crossing her arms. She took notice of his appearance tonight and he actually looked quite handsome after having a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Hell, she could even smell that aftershave.

"Hi..." he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before asking, "Can we talk?" It sounded important.

"Um, yeah, sure," Jamie nodded before gesturing, "Come inside."

"Actually, we need to talk in private." He insisted in a hesistant tone. Jamie didn't like the sound of that as she forced a small, nervous smile and stepped out into the empty hallway with him while closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"So... about the baby..."

"Oh shit..."

"Yeah..."

Jamie completely forgot about baby Penelope. So much had been going on in the past few hours that she forgot that the baby is still with Jade at this point.

"We have to return her," Stu added after a moment, watching Jamie's expression very closely. She seemed to be debating on what they were going to do about it. After a brief moment, she began to laugh softly.

"How in the _fuck _did we manage to adopt a baby while under the influence of alcohol?" she asked in amusement, laughing at the absurd idea. "I mean, seriously, the people running the adoption shelter allowed us to adopt a baby while we were fucking _wasted_!"

Much to her surprise, Stu began to laugh too. "It's pretty fucked up."

"It really is." Jamie added as her laughter eventually died down, starting to think that they would have to return the baby for real. There was no way they were going to keep her.

"I'll call Jade and let her know we'll come for Penelope. Maybe she has the adoption papers with her or something." Jamie told him, being serious for once. Stu nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll give you a few minutes to finish up and get dressed." He gestured to her bathrobe. Jamie slightly smiled teasingly.

"Actually, I was planning on just going out like this." She said as he widened his eyes at the idea. "Who knows, maybe I might just get lucky tonight." When she saw the somewhat disbelieving look on his face, she laughed and patted his chest. "Chill out, Stu. Just kidding. I'll be back in a flash."

She smiled at him before turning to the door and tried to open it but realizing she locked herself out of the room.

"Oh, fuck me!" she cursed as she pounded on the door while Stu watched in the background amused. He felt as if he was watching a hilarious TV show. Jamie was definitely a trip and she didn't even realize it.

"Who's there?" Sounded like Connie's voice on the other side of the door.

"Let me in!" Jamie hollered, continuing to pound on the door.

"Is it Jamie?"

"No, it's Kim Kardashian." Jamie said sarcastically. "Open the door, Strawberry Shortcake!"

"What's the password?" Connie asked while Jamie banged her head on the door in annoyance.

"PINK PONIES!" Jamie yelled out. She was gonna kill that pink-haired bitch if she didn't open the door. Jamie was in no mood to be fucked with.

Connie opened the door saying, "Hey you, come inside!"

Jamie just rolled her eyes and said, "Tomorrow morning you're going to wake up under water."

"That's not nice."

"Yeah, that's my point."

* * *

Soon after everybody got ready for the big night, Connie reluctantly linked arms with Alan as he grinned deeply towards her. _Why me?_ She thought, whining in her head. Alan himself was indeed excited to be Connie's hot date for the night.

"You look lovely enough to eat, my dear Connie." The bearded man with slicked-back hair and a nice, sharp grey suit commented towards his _date_. The pink-haired girl (who was wearing a gold dress with a thick wrap over the shoulder and left her crazy hair like normally) only forced a smile towards him as they continued their way down to the escalator.

Once Paige noticed Phil standing in the hall, her jaw dropped in admiration. He decided to wear a black suit that looked _really_ good on him. His hair was slicked back nicely and he also shaved. Paige had to admit it but Phil looked hella _hot_ tonight. She blushed when he noticed she was obviously checking him out. He smirked arrogantly in return. She cleared her throat to relieve the thick tension between them.

"You clean up nicely," she said, earning a small grin from the handsome man.

"You don't look too bad yourself, babe." He commented smoothly with a sly smile. Again, she blushed and subconsciously looked down at her dressy attire. Purposely, she took the time to look her best tonight. Was it because she was trying to impress Phil? _No, I wasn't_. Paige thought stubbornly. _I have no attraction towards the pig whatsoever._

While getting ready, Paige settled on wearing a purple peep dress with two thick straps crossing each other diagonally, covering her chest. For her hair, she braided the sides and pulled the rest of her brown hair into a low bun. It was a nice look on her.

"C'mon, Paige. You look hot. Don't sweat it. Let's go and get this over with."

Paige nodded in agreement and hesitantly slipped her arm through Phil's and together they both followed Alan and Connie down the escalator.

* * *

Stu and Jamie were able to pick up Penelope from Jade and return the baby rightfully to the adoption center where they found her in their drunk state. Jamie was extremely tentative over the baby Penelope. She's always wanted a baby.

And she has had thoughts of adopting just on her own. But how would she even manage that? Especially on her own? Jamie knew she couldn't keep this baby, as much as she hated to admit it. This baby was just a mistake. In fact, none of the things that happened the night before should have never happened.

She was never supposed to get married. She was never supposed to adopt a baby. The whole weekend was just supposed to be for her and her girls to have a good time like all girls love to do. _Girls just wanna have fun_. She thought wryly.

After picking up Penelope and the paperwork that Jade for some unknown reason had, Stu drove them to the adoption center. The ride there was nothing but silence. Only the sounds being heard was the baby's cooing and cute gurgling.

Jamie smiled at the baby's actions while cuddling her close. Stu noticed the pair from the corner of his eyes and pushed back a smile that was threatening to escape his mouth.

Once they arrived at the adoption center, Stu went to take care of everything, trying to talk to the people who owned the building whereas Jamie occupied herself on a chair while staring down at Penelope. She studied the baby's face and teasingly traced over Penelope's body, making the baby laugh playfully. She really was adorable, the baby.

It was a shame Jamie couldn't keep her.

"You know what, Penelope," Jamie whispered to her. "I hope you find a home to a good and loving family who will care for you every much. Trust me, baby, I would keep you but… you deserve better than me." She dryly laughed. "Who the hell am I kidding? I'd definitely suck at being a mom. Probably my own future kids would have to teach me. Look, point is, I hope you get everything you want in life. And do me a favor, don't ever fuck up in high school. I know I did…"

The baby only stared at her in response as if she was trying to study Jamie or something.

"I'll miss you, Penelope." Jamie smiled at her as tears threatened to trail loose. She sniffled them back as a fellow woman employee came up to her with an encouraging smile. Reluctantly, Jamie handed Penelope over to the woman.

The employee offered a weak smile and began to walk away with Penelope looking over her shoulder. Jamie didn't even realize when a few tears trailed down her cheeks. She presented a tiny wave towards the baby.

"God, why am I being so emotional?" Jamie wiped her eyes. "Damn you, Mother Nature."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see Stu. He appeared stronger than she was but could tell that he was a bit saddened by having to return the baby.

"It was the right thing to do." He told her. Jamie nodded reluctantly, knowing he was devastatingly right.

"I know." She whispered, crossing her arms. "I just hate it. Is it normal to be attached to a child in less than a day?"

"I don't blame you." He replied, running a hand exhaustedly through his hair. "We should be going, still have to make our _grand_ entrance, as Alan likes to call it." Stu snorted sarcastically.

"This is gonna be fun." Jamie commented sardonically.

* * *

At the casino, Connie and Alan situated themselves in their seats at the blackjack table while Phil and Paige lingered behind them.

Surprisingly and confidently, Alan set Stu's ten thousand dollars on the table, dealing him into the game. The dealer called out and set the amount of chips in front of the bearded man.

Paige bit her knuckle nervously, feeling a bit nauseous. She was afraid that they were going to get caught and have to go to jail again. _Or worse._ Plus, not only fearing that but she was nervous of being close to Phil.

Jesus, she needed a drink. Like, really bad. Quickly, she excused herself and ran off as Phil looked at her amusingly. Looking around, Paige's face lighted up with triumph as she spotted a bar not too far off from the blackjack table.

The bartender himself was a younger-looking fellow who was quite good-looking for his age, sporting light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. _Phil's eyes look prettier._ She shook the thought out of her head as she produced from what she hoped was a flirty smile. It seemed to work as the bartender grinned at the sight of her.

"Hi," she greeted. _Hi?_ She mocked herself. _Is that the best you can get? God, I'm so lame with flirting with hot boys. _

"Hello there," he replied smoothly. Obviously, the man knew how to make a woman swoon.

"What's the strongest liquor you got?" she asked, hoping to add flirtiness in her voice. _God, I really suck at this._

"Rough night, eh?" he grinned, knowing she was under a lot of stress. Paige looked at him and smiled. _Whoa, he's good._

"Something like that." Paige replied shortly.

"Well," he said. "Bacardi and Everclear. Or you could go with a Spyritus. Or the Polish Vodka is a percent stronger than the Everclear. It's really your decision on how strong you want it."

"I'll go with the Polish Vodka." Paige decided, grinning at the very helpful man.

"All right. Nice. Got a bit of fire in you tonight, huh?" he asked, producing her alcoholic beverage for her. She blushed.

"Yeah, I guess."

Quickly, she paid for her drink and started to down it very fast. She trudged back over to Phil and asked, "What did I miss?"

He noticed the drink in her hand and smirked but replied, "Nothing much. Alan's handling this whole thing like a boss. This is seriously the first time I've ever seen him do something so well and productive. It's unbelievable."

"Aww, do you and Alan have some sort of bromance going on?" asked Paige with a giggle as she took another sip of her drink.

"Since when did you have a sense of humor?" he shot back, a playful grin breaking out on his handsome features.

"I don't." She admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sometimes I just get lucky."

Phil grinned and returned to watch Alan and Connie playing blackjack. They were both doing well so far as soon, Jamie and Stu arrived.

"Hey, uh, these seats taken?" asked Stu innocently.

"No, feel free." The dealer said. Quickly, Stu pulled out Jamie's seat for her as she thanked him and he then took a seat next to her.

"All right," Stu called, "Let's play some blackjack!" In the following moments, there were cheers and groans, insults thrown, but Alan seemed unfazed by it all. He would signal to Stu and Jade and Connie, telling them to fold or stay with subtle, every day movements, while Phil and Paige kept the cameras on them, by hollering, screaming or making out every time Alan won a hand, which was often. By the minute, Paige was starting to feel the results of being intoxicated. A few times, she traveled back and forth between the bar and the blackjack table.

"Okay, come on," Paige called out loudly much to Phil's shock. "He can't lose. He can't lose." In the midst of hollering, she accidentally spilled her drink on the floor and groaned, "Aww man! Why does this always happen to me? I guess I'll just go get another- HOLY HAIRY BALLS OF THE GODS!" She screamed as she slipped on the floor and fell on her back as Phil immediately jumped down to help her.

"Jesus Christ, Paige!" he said, looking nervous for a split second. "What the fuck? You need to chill out."

"Bitch, please!" Paige patted his face away in a drunken manner as she raised herself to her feet. "I don't need to chill out. I'm perfect just the way I am. Here, have a drink, Phil." She offered her glass and Phil shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'd prefer to remain sober for the night."

"Aww c'mon! Don't be such a buzzkill!" Yep, Paige was definitely drunk. After a moment of hesitating, Phil finally accepted it and downed the whole thing. Big mistake. Over thirty minutes later, after more intense game play, Phil and Paige were laughing together loudly while both of them were drinking.

"Hey, Phil," Paige grabbed his attention as she leaned on the jackblack table drunkenly. "I think I have a fun vampire joke that you will find hilarious. Phil, my buddy, my man, where did the vampire open his checking account?"

"I don't know, Paige, where did the vampire open his checking account?" asked Phil in a drunken manner. She opened her mouth to say but started giggling and laughing, unable to contain herself. "Paige, what?" At this point, she couldn't stop laughing at Phil who gripped her shoulders and shook her, "Paige, please! I have to know the answer! Where did the vampire open his checking account! Please! You can't leave me alone on this! This joke has to be complete!"

"He opened it at a blood bank." She wiped a fake tear from her eye as they exploded into laughter.

"So, my drunk amigo." An intoxicated Paige wrapped an arm around a drunk Phil. "How about we cause some serious, devious shit around this place."

He gasped. "Paige, we can't do that. We'd get kicked out."

"That's the point." She reminded him as he opened his mouth surprised. "But anyways, you see that guy over there?" Paige pointed to the guy at the bar who was shamelessly flirting with her tonight. "He tried to flirt with me."

Phil gasped dramatically, "No way!"

"Way, Phil, way!"

"I do not believe what I am hearing!"

"Well believe it, buddy!"

"He simply cannot go unpunished!"

"No he cannot." Paige agreed.

"Right," Phil handed her his drink and tugged on his shirt and puffed out his chest like a man. "I'm going in."

"You the man, Phil." She called after him after she downed her drink.

Suddenly, an upbeat song started playing and Paige gasped, "OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG! I LOVE THIS SONG! WHOO!" She dropped her glass and started to run towards the blackjack table. Jamie noticed this and got up from her seat, gripping Paige on the shoulders.

"What are you doing, Paige?" asked Jamie. "Are you drunk?"

"Jamie, don't you hear the music, this is my jam!" She pushed past her and got up the blackjack table where everyone was playing, shrugging off her cardigan and throwing it in Jamie's face before starting to dance. Everyone looked at her and started to cheer and crowd the table. She moved her hips to the beat. Jamie and Connie looked shocked at her as Phil came up to the table and started cheering drunkenly at her. She continued to dance and spin around the table before moving down on her knees. She then started flipping her hair and doing other random dance moves that she would NEVER do while sober. She somehow ended up in front of Phil as he was standing in front of the table as she started dancing up on my knees again. He watched her like a pervert, of course.

Paige got up and started dancing again. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. Only a minute later, her knees finally buckled making her fall backwards—into Phil's arms. He caught her with ease. Oh God. All that spinning around and twirling got her sick.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked her, trying to pull her up right.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically as Phil let go of her but as soon as she stumbled over she fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, you're not fine," Phil grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her to keep her standing, as he drug her over to the bar. "That was some dance. I don't think I've never seen you so sexy."

"You're making me wanna barf even more, Phil." She rolled my eyes as he planted her on a bar stool as she smashed the side of her face to the bar counter, groaning a little from the alcohol.

"I swear, that bitch is crazy when she's drunk." Jamie commented as they continued to play their game. Stu chuckled. That couldn't be truer. It was then that Jamie noticed two men talking not far from the table. They were staring at Alan. That meant pure trouble.

"I think the pit boss is watching him." Jamie whispered in Stu's ear. Phil and Paige continued their antics. Jamie was watching the pair very closely. She noticed that one of them was making his way towards Connie and Alan.

As an attempt to distract, Jamie began to laugh hysterically before purposely falling back in her seat dramatically.

"Oh, my God!" Stu exclaimed, leaning over her. Connie saw what had happened, grabbed Alan by the hand. She quickly indicated that Jamie had fallen. It was time for them to get out of there. Quickly, they hurriedly collected their chips before dragging the drunk couple out of the casino.

"Are you okay?" the gentleman asked Jamie.

"I'm such a klutz,' Jamie explained, "I'm all clumsy, like Bella Swan clumsy when I'm drunk. I'm nothing but the silliest fuck of them all." She giggled innocently.

"It happens." the man said in a gruff voice, going to help her up.

"Whoa," Stu stalled, "Hold on a beat, okay? Let's just take it easy. This is my wife."

"Oh, Stuey, baby, it hurts," Jamie fake groaned.

"Make sure—does it hurt? Does this hurt?" he asked. Jamie continued to groan, pretending she was in pain.

"You all right?" Stu asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't know either." Stu quickly glanced towards Alan seat. It was when he saw that he was gone that he told Jamie that he was sure she was fine and she continued to stand.

"I'm sorry, she's had a little too much to drink," Stu explained to the gentleman, "Thanks buddy. That's for you." He threw the dealer a chip, grabbed his and Jamie's drinks and they walked away quickly.

* * *

**I apologize in advance if this chapter sucked. It's late at night and I'm being a bit lazy on the editing part so I hope this chapter did justice. Lol, I've wanted to write a scene with Paige being drunk along with Phil so I hoped it worked out all right and yes I know, Phil probably does seem out of character when he's drunk but I hope it was still funny haha (:**

**Next chapter will have Chow again! Yes *pumps fist into the air* Can't wait to write that scene! Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

**Love you all equally and thank you for the awesome reviews for last chapter! That was really cool! I read each and every one of your reviews and it makes me smile every time!**

**You guys rock!**

**As always, please review and I'll see you all again soon xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 16**

They left Zoey back at the Caesar's Palace since there was going to be no room in the beaten and battered Mercedes anyways. Since Paige and Phil were still intoxicated from all the bad alcohol they downed in their systems, they were both bound from driving the vehicle, much to Phil's annoyance. When Connie and Alan had to drag them out of the casino, both drunk partners were putting up a good fight trying to continue their partying despite the serious situation.

When Connie and Alan flagged down the Mercedes from the valet parking, shortly Jamie and Stu came practically running out of the casino to catch up with the group. Stu volunteered to drive, since Phil was still drunk at the moment especially since he objected loudly and obnoxiously. Alan immediately called out shotgun, forcing an uncomfortable Connie to sit in the front and in the middle between an excited Alan and an awkward Stu. Jamie agreed to sit in the back with Paige and Phil, just in case if anything happened between them two. She made sure to keep an eye on them.

Quickly, Stu practically sped out from the Caesar's valet lot, making the tires squeal and screech against the black pavement. Jamie rubbed her tired eyes out of agitation and fatigue when Paige and Phil continued to have a drunk conversation out of the most random things. _God, drunk people are so annoying_. She thought irritated. While Paige and Phil continued their off-topic conversation about how _fucking cool_ dinosaurs are, Connie decided to count how much money everyone won that night.

"And 100, 200, 300, 400. With all this, that's $82, 400!" she announced to everyone happily. Everyone, including the drunk duo, cheered and clapped excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Jamie applauded enthusiastically.

"Alan, you are the man!" Phil congratulated towards the fat, bearded man in a sloshed stupor. Paige nodded in agreement with that statement. Alan blushed, in return.

"You are too, Phil." He replied, almost bashfully, making Connie flicker her eyes toward him in a brief moment, she heartily laughed at the embarrassed look on his timid bearded face.

"Yeah, Phil. I agree with the cave man." Paige agreed with a strong slur in her carefully chosen words. She looked into the devastatingly handsome man's bright blue eyes while cupping his jaw, scratching gently at the growing stubble on his face. She pulled him close to her own face as she whispered, "you are the man!"

Without even giving him a chance to reply, she drunkenly and confidently smashed her dry lips against his own for a sloppy kiss. Raising his eyebrows in slight shock, Phil quickly regained his composure as he obligingly kissed her back. He definitely wasn't going to complain about this.

It took a long moment for Jamie, who had been staring out the window, her mind pondering about little baby Penelope whom she had to give away from a few hours back, to realize that the couple sitting next to her were completely making out, by now.

"WHAT THE F—"

Jamie cursed as she jumped in shock. Clearly, she wasn't expecting this. Certainly, not from Paige, drunk or not. Alan turned his head around when he heard the raven-haired girl curse and was stunned to see Paige, now literally straddling Phil's lap, both of them not bothered by the fact that they are kissing each other heavily while others are in the car. Alan leered at the two as if he just walked into a Toys R Us. Connie also turned and her cheeks turned the color of her hair as she noticed the two in a very intimate position. Stu peeled his eyes from the road a moment to look through the rearview mirror and almost jumped in shock from them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Now it was Stu's turn to freak out at them. "ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" The two, of course, didn't reply as they continued to lock lips very deeply, making very annoying little moans and noises that made Jamie want to pull a gun on them.

"Okay, that's it!" Jamie had enough of this. She was _not_ about to let Phil take advantage of her when she was drunk. Then again, it was Paige the one who made the first definite move. "Get off him, Paige! Or I'll slap you silly!" When Paige didn't listen, Jamie had no choice but to grab her harshly by her hair, causing the intoxicated girl to look at her in drunken rage while Phil only looked dazed at what happened.

"DON'T PULL MY HAIR, JAMIE! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Out of rage, Paige slapped Jamie hard across the cheek as Phil drunkenly cheered for her.

"Oh shit." Connie widened her eyes, knowing a cat fight between the two would ensue shortly.

"OH NO, BITCH, YOU DIDN'T!" Jamie finally lost her temper with the annoyingly drunk Paige as she grabbed her by her hair again as the two fought, actually rather childishly in the back while Phil continued to cheer Paige on. "SHUT THE FUCK, PHIL! YOU'RE NEXT AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH PAIGE!" Jamie yelped as Paige bit down on her thumb hard, drawing a bit of blood. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST BITE MY FUCKING THUMB? OW! THAT HURT!" Again, the two continued to fight, both of them throwing punches and kicks and screams.

Connie looked at them worriedly and then told Alan, "Do something!"

"Right!" Alan nodded bravely though he was extremely scared. "I'm going in!" He puffed out his chest in a brave manner, making Stu scoff from the driver's seat.

"Be careful, Alan." Connie told him while placing a quick kiss on his cheek, making Alan grin and touch his cheek as if it's been stung.

"You too, Connie." He replied shyly before yelling as if he were in the war and then jumped over his seat, landing in the back with the cat fight happening between Paige and Jamie. Phil continued laughing before suddenly, bile rose up in his throat. Quickly, Phil rolled down his window and managed to throw up outside the car, making Connie and Stu groan in disgust. Alan continued his battle-war cry as he tried to pry the two fighting girls apart but his battle-cry quickly ended as a terrified scream was replaced. Instead of fighting aggressively at each other, Jamie and Paige both attacked Alan.

Not a moment later, Connie found Alan crawling back over the driver's passenger seat quickly as if he were being mauled by an animal. His once nice and suave suit was now ruined and ripped in some places and his nicely groomed hair was now shaggy-looking again and he looked like he had some scratches on his face.

"Oh, my God! Alan!" Connie cried out in surprise before glaring at the two fighting girls in the back. Alan was still breathing deeply and very raggedly, trying to speak but couldn't find his breath. "What is it, Alan? Speak to me!" She grabbed his hand as an attempt to help him. The frightened, bearded man finally looked at her.

"Those two tried to kill me!" Alan cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks. Feeling extremely sorry for the poor, frightened man, Connie pulled him over to her as he cried onto her shoulder, soaking her skin with his tears as he sobbed uncontrollably, making Stu look over at the two in confusion. Connie gently hushed and comforted him as Paige and Jamie continued to cuss at each other, Phil puking out the window, while Stu continued to drive them towards the rest of the way to Mojave Desert.

* * *

After what it seemed like to take forever, Jamie finally got Paige to calm down as she and Phil both fell asleep in the back, the alcohol finally making them both feel extremely exhausted and weary. Alan stopped his crying but he was still sniffling as Connie gently comforted him, not even realizing what exactly she was doing.

Stu pulled the Mercedes in front of the black SUV that was sitting alone in the middle of the desert. He turned the engine off as everyone, minus Phil and Paige, waited silently for something to happen.

"Now what?" asked Stu, growing impatient.

"Give him the signal." Alan instructed, as if he's done this before. Connie looked at him incredulously.

"What signal?" she asked as he only shushed her, putting a finger to her lips as she only stared at him strangely.

"Flash your light." Alan explained easily. "Let him know it's on."

"What's on?" Stu questioned.

"The deal."

"Of course it's on." The dentist replied. "We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on."

"Stu, just do something." Jamie snapped out of annoyance. She truly looked like shit with her hair all messed up in chaotic curls, her cheeks were all scratched up from Paige's long nails and she had a bleeding lip. Stu would have laughed at her but now wasn't the best of times. Instead, he leaned over and flashed the headlights of the busted Mercedes. Much to everyone's surprise, the doors of the SUV flew open. Looked like the deal was still on.

"Okay, let's go!" Stu instructed everyone. They decided to leave Phil and Paige in the Mercedes, considering they were really no use at the moment. Stu easily crawled out of his window before graciously helping Jamie out on his side. Connie climbed over Alan and out of the window while he had some trouble, resulting on falling straight on his face. She immediately aided him while the small, Asian man laughed at the scene obnoxiously.

"Funny, fat guy fall on face!" he sneered at all of them. Stu grabbed the bag full of cash from Connie, catching the greedy eyes of the Asian man.

"All right, we got your money." Stu addressed to him a bit nervously but professionally. "80 grand, cash."

"Throw it over." The Asian man ordered. "Then I give you Doug."

"Um, I'm sorry. First of all, good morning." Stu started in conversation making Jamie glance at him questionably. "And we didn't catch your name last night."

"Mr. Chow. Leslie Chow."

"Mr. Chow," Stu began, "it is a pleasure. My name is Stu. And we would very much appreciate an opportunity to see Doug before we give you the money, just to verify that he's okay. If that's cool?"

"Smart." Jamie mumbled, nodding in agreement.

"Of course, Stu." Chow nodded, stripping off his sunglasses and peering at all of them. "That is cool." He then ordered something in Chinese or whatever, it didn't matter, as the bodyguard complied and went to go fetch Doug. To start up conversation, Chow asked, "Where's lucky charm boy and his little bitch?"

"In the Mercedes." Connie answered for him. "They had a bit too much to drink last night."

"Aww. They party without Chow? That fucked up. Nobody has good time unless Chow there to pump up party. You all should know that by now, my little gay kiddies."

Everyone glanced around each other awkwardly before finally the bodyguard returned with Doug.

"Oh, thank God." Stu sighed out in relief. Jamie looked at the man before her. He looked a lot taller than the man they were looking for. She didn't know Doug that well but from what she remembered he was actually quite short.

"See, he fine. Now give me money. Or I shoot him, then Chow makes fuck fuck on your bitches and then I shoot all you motherfuckers. And then we take it. Your choice, bitches." Chow threatened.

"Give him the money, Stu." Jamie ordered him softly. "Jamie doesn't want crazy Chow to make fuck fuck on her."

Stu gave her an odd look but tossed the bag of money over anyway. Chow squealed like a little bitch, dodging the heavy bag of cash before his bodyguard caught it. He opened the bag and counted the cash.

"It's all there."

"Let him go." Chow demanded.

"All right, all right," Stu said happily as the bodyguard walked Doug over to the group. "Now, let's just take it easy." The words in his throat died as he realized when the bag was pulled off of Doug's head. Only one problem. This wasn't _Doug_. Stu jumped back in surprise as Jamie, Connie, and Alan looked at the man confused. _This wasn't Doug!_

"Are you serious?" Jamie questioned aloud, towards a beaming Chow. "Who the hell is this?"

"That is not Doug!" Stu added, angrily.

"What are you talking about, Willis?" asked Chow in a high-pitched voice. "_That him!"_

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Chow." Stu started. "That's not our friend. He's—that's—"

"The Doug we're looking for is a white," Alan finished rather bluntly. The bodyguard then pulled the duct tape off of the man's mouth, causing him to shout in pain.

"I told you, you had the wrong guy, little boy." The black man shouted at Chow. "Damn, Alan, what the fuck you got me into?"

Connie looked shocked between them. "You know him?"

"This is the guy that sold me the bad drugs." Alan explained. "How you doing?" The man looked at him weirdly.

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs." The man shouted. Stu and Jamie began to get extremely frustrated with the entire situation.

"Wait," Stu said, "He sold you the Ruphylin?"

"Ruphylin?" asked the man. "I sold you that Ru-? What-?"

"Who gives a _fucking_ shit?" Jamie cried out, aiming her anger towards Chow. "Where is Doug?"

"I _am_ Doug." Jamie, Stu, and Connie all shared incredulous glances.

"Your name's Doug?" asked Alan, breaking the brief silence.

"Yes, I'm Doug."

"His name's Doug too. Ha. Classic mix-up." Alan joked heartily.

"Come on." Chow called to his people, ready to leave.

"Hey, Pancake Face!" Jamie shouted. "You gave us the wrong Doug! Not cool, man!"

"Not my problem!" Chow kicked the dirt behind him carelessly. This enraged Jamie! After all they've been through to search for Doug!

"No, fuck that shit, Pancake Face! You give us our 80 grand and take this piece of shit with you!" Jamie bellowed, infuriated.

"Hey!"

"No offense!" Jamie added, raising her hands in surrender at the black man.

"Nah, it's cool. As long as I can be your Doug?" he tried flirting. Jamie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No."

"Bitch."

"I know."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Oh, I take him back. Uh, right after you sick on these little Chinese nuts, _Jaaaimieee_!" He proved his point by grabbing his crotch very crudely, making Jamie drop her jaw in revulsion.

"Ah," Doug flinched in obvious disgust. "That's nasty."

"Mmm. How that sound?" Chow leered, miming a blow job with his hand. "So long, gay kiddies!" He waved, making Jamie boil with rage.

"FUCKING LITTLE PANCAKE FACE!" Jamie began to run after Chow. "I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO A MOUSE!"

Chow let out a little scream as he ran like a little bitch to the SUV and shut the door and locked it as Jamie pounded on the door while cursing. He stuck his tongue out mockingly, angering Jamie even more. He made obscene gestures against the glass and stuck two fingers up and insultingly stuck his tongue through, miming oral, making Jamie glare.

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be yaaaaaaaa!" Chow hollered as the SUV screeched away from Jamie, sandy dust fogging in her eyes.

"UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, CHOW! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Jamie yelled after the SUV as it sped away and out of sight.

"Shit." Jamie sighed, trying to calm down.

Then, the back door to the Mercedes flung open as Phil stumbled out of it, narrowing his eyes at the group. Paige was still inside sleeping.

"What happened?" asked Phil, his voice still very deep from sleep as he felt a painful headache coming on. Fuck, he shouldn't have drank last night.

Angrily, Stu kicked the tire of the car with an agitated sigh. "He never had Doug. Instead, he had a drug-dealing black Doug."

"Hey, watch it with that shit!" Black Doug snapped.

"Are you fucking serious?" Phil asked, anger evident in his voice as he put on his sunglasses, shielding them from the bright morning sun.

"As serious as a heart attack." Stu answered wearily, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

It took a few moments for Phil to finally snap as he yelled, "Goddammit!"

"Gosh darn it!" Alan copied him.

"Shit," Phil shouted again, kicking the dirt.

"Shoot."

* * *

**I would really love to dedicate this chapter to a wonderful friend and reader Ryan1441! Thank you so much for being an awesome reader and supporter! Also, everyone check out his Hangover story! It's called "The Getaway Trip" and his story deserves more love and praise! So, please check it out!**

**So, I would love to thank **PrincessMeowKitty1889 **and **seasidewriter1 **for reviewing last chapter! Again, I really appreciate it!**

**So, this story is coming to an ending soon! So excited to start up the Hangover Part II. **

**As always, please review and I'll update soon :) XoXo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously on Raise Your Glass_

"_See ya! Wouldn't wanna be yaaaaaaaa!" Chow hollered as the SUV screeched away from Jamie, sandy dust fogging in her eyes._

"_UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, CHOW! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Jamie yelled after the SUV as it sped away and out of sight._

"_Shit." Jamie sighed, trying to calm down._

_Then, the back door to the Mercedes flung open as Phil stumbled out of it, narrowing his eyes at the group. Paige was still inside sleeping._

"_What happened?" asked Phil, his voice still very deep from sleep as he felt a painful headache coming on. Fuck, he shouldn't have drank last night._

_Angrily, Stu kicked the tire of the car with an agitated sigh. "He never had Doug. Instead, he had a drug-dealing black Doug."_

"_Hey, watch it with that shit!" Black Doug snapped._

"_Are you fucking serious?" Phil asked, anger evident in his voice as he put on his sunglasses, shielding them from the bright morning sun._

"_As serious as a heart attack." Stu answered wearily, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose._

_It took a few moments for Phil to finally snap as he yelled, "Goddammit!"_

"_Gosh darn it!" Alan copied him._

_"Shit," Phil shouted again, kicking the dirt._

_"Shoot."_

* * *

Chapter 17

Reluctantly, Phil whipped out his cell phone to call the worried bride. It was obvious that they weren't going to find Doug anymore so there was no point in trying to lie to Tracy any longer. Phil's head throbbed in pain from the alcohol as he slowly trudged away from everyone and the Mercedes to get some privacy. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do now. Or how Tracy was going to react. One thing Phil knew for sure that she was going to throw a major bitch fit. But the golden-haired man couldn't blame her. He wanted to kill himself for letting them all get out of control over a reckless, foolish weekend. Phil snorted as he remembered the phrase, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." _Yeah, fucking right._ He thought sarcastically. Hesitatingly, Phil nervously dialed the bride's number. For the first time in his life, he was actually afraid. Afraid of whatever happened to Doug, afraid of Tracy. Swallowing a lump that was forming in his dry throat, Phil straightened up his posture, his cerulean eyes through his Aviators scanned the dry desert around him as the phone began to ring. He shifted anxiously from foot to foot until finally someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello_?"

"Tracy, its Phil."

"_Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out_."

"Yeah, listen…"

As Phil nervously explained things to the angry bride, Stu, Alan, Jamie, and Connie all stood together, leaning against the beaten and battered Mercedes. Paige decided to take a little walk while calling Zoey to inform her what happened. Black Doug relieved himself out in the open before returning to the car.

"We fucked up." Stu whispered miserably. Jamie and Connie both nodded in agreement. They felt extremely guilty for allowing themselves to get into a mess like this and end up losing a person in the process.

"Hey, cheer up, pal." Jamie started. "We didn't _completely_ fuck up. I mean, at least we — okay you're right, we _did_ fuck up." She finished bluntly after Stu gave her a look.

"Big time," Connie agreed quietly, staring off into space.

"Thanks for the lift back to town." Black Doug acknowledged as he walked back up to everybody. Suddenly, Stu turned to Black Doug.

"I got a question for you. How did you wind up in Chow's car?"

"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday." He explained angrily. Connie crinkled her eyebrows as she leaned up from the car to question him.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said in a calculating voice. "Why would Chow want to kidnap you, I mean, why you?"

"You should be a lawyer, Con." Alan commented from the hood of the car, a playful smile on his mouth as he stared longingly at her. "You're good with questioning black people like Black Doug." He ignored the offended look on Doug's face. "Although, if you were a lawyer, would you end up getting arrested? I mean, it should be against the law for you to be so beautiful." He grinned. Connie's cheeks blazed as she looked at Alan but quickly regained her composure.

"Not now, Alan." She said before turning back to Doug. "Why did Chow kidnap you?"

"Because he thought I was with you guys because we were hanging over at the Bellagio." Doug explained in an obvious tone of voice.

"What?" Stu questioned.

"We were at the Bellagio?" Jamie questioned further.

"Yeah. We were shooting craps, don't you remember?" Jamie wanted to strangle Doug right then and there. Of course they didn't remember. Wasn't it already obvious?

"No." Stu snapped. "No, we don't remember. Because some dick drug dealer sold him Ruphylin and told him it was ecstasy."

"Ruphylin. There you go with that word. Ruphylin. What the hell is a Ruphylin?" asked Doug thoroughly confused.

"Are you _fucking_ serious?" asked Connie, glaring at Doug.

"Wow." Stu ranted amazed of how much of a moron Doug really was. "You are the world's shittiest drug dealer. Ruphylin, for your information, is the date-rape drug. You sold Alan roofies."

"Oh shit." Doug swore. "I must have mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan. Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off at me on that one."

"Whatever!" Stu dismissed annoyed.

"I hope Marshall shoots you in the nuts for your dumb mistake." Jamie bluntly told Doug. Connie and Stu chuckled in agreement.

Doug only ignored her as he continued to rant, "It's funny because just the other day, me and my boy, we was wondering why they even call them roofies. You know what I'm talking about?"

"No." Stu replied exasperated. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Why, not floories, right? Because when you take them, you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. What about groundies? That's a good name for them."

"Or how about rapies?" Alan supplied. Jamie's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Holy shit, Alan! Shut the fuck up before I rip your balls off and stuff them in your mouth—"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Something lit up in Stu's eyes. Jamie looked at him incredulously.

"You really want me to repeat that disgusting sentence I just said to Alan?" she asked skeptically.

"Not you." He told her before looking at Doug. "What did you say before?"

"I said groundies." He repeated.

"No. Before that, you said, 'You're more likely to wind up on the floor than'…" It began to dawn on Stu. Looking at Stu, it hit Jamie like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God!" she screeched as Stu suddenly took off sprinting towards Phil. He tackled him to the ground, making Phil grunt out in surprise. Phil cursed in pain as Stu took the cell phone from his hand.

"_Phil? Hello?"_

"Tracy, its Stu."

"_Stu. Talk to me. What's going on_?"

"Uh, nothing. Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night. Had a little too much to drink with his lady friend."

"_Where's Doug_?"

"He is paying the bill. We just had a delicious brunch and we're in a hurry to get back, so we gotta get going. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye."

"What the fuck, man!" Phil snapped, holding his throbbing head as he glared at his friend.

"I know where Doug is!"

* * *

Stu jumped in the driver's seat, driving madly back to Caesar's Palace. Jamie sat next to him in the middle front seat along with Phil in the passenger seat. Paige was in the back between two large men, Doug and Alan while Connie just reluctantly occupied Alan's lap.

"How the hell did you find this out?" Paige asked curiously.

"I don't know. It just hit me." Stu explained in a rush. "Remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?"

"Yeah." Phil shrugged. "We threw it out the window."

"Nope. Impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotels." Stu corrected, grinning like a madman.

"Well then how did it get — Oh my God!" Now finally Phil realized. Jamie and Stu laughed happily.

"Whoa, wait." Alan said with a confused look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Doug is on the roof, silly." Connie explained to him, laughing at the cute dumbfounded expression on his face.

He stared at her for a moment before, "I still don't get it."

"Doug was trying to signal someone, Alan!" Stu clarified happily.

"Holy shit!" Phil said.

"I can't believe this!" Paige beamed thankfully.

"Wait. How did you figure that out?" asked Phil towards Stu.

"Doug made me realize it." Stu answered.

"Doug?" Phil asked confused.

"Not our Doug." Stu shook his head.

"That stupid black Doug back there." Jamie pointed behind her. Doug glared at the back of her head.

"Hey, hey! Easy with that shit! Come on!"

"I'm not sorry." Jamie replied with a hidden smirk.

"So wait, I'm confused. White Doug is on the roof?" asked Alan, still thoroughly confused. Connie chuckled and played with his curly hair a bit to entertain herself.

"Yes. He's on the roof, Alan." Stu confirmed. "We must have taken him up there on his mattress as a prank. So he'd wake up on the roof."

"It's like that one time in summer camp." Phil reminisced joyfully. "We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake."

"Which was hilarious." Stu remembered with a smile. "It's not funny now though because we forgot where we put him."

"You guys are fucking retarded." Doug said rather bluntly. "You know that?"

"Really? They are fucking retarded? Have you met you? You're one pretty fucking retarded drug dealer I've ever known." Jamie said absently. Stu looked at her curiously.

"You know drug dealers?" he asked.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, Jamie. You just said that out loud." Paige answered for her.

"Oh…"

"Holy shit! You think he's still up there?" Phil changed the subject.

"There's only one way to find out." Stu responded confidentially as he floored the gas pedal, increasing the speed of the Mercedes as they headed for their destination.

* * *

Quickly, everyone burst through the roof door, calling hysterically for any sign of Doug. They searched everywhere until Stu noticed a familiar person leaning against the side of the wall. A relieved smile spread across his lips as he found his friend.

"Hey, guys!" Stu called out, gesturing to everyone. "He's here! He's okay!" Swiftly, he ran over to his side, crouching down in front of Doug who was sun burnt very badly. Everyone sighed out in relief as they realized it was Doug.

"Oh my God!" Jamie approached, wincing when she noticed how red Doug looked. "You look as red as the devil's crotch."

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Doug, looking like he was in a hallucination. Stu slapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We can explain everything." Stu assured soothingly, trying to sit him up. "But right now, we gotta go."

"Hey, bud." Phil greeted, happy to see his friend alive and well. "You okay?"

"No, not okay." Doug looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"You look good. Got some color. I'm jealous." Phil said. Paige gave him a look, silently telling him to _shut the fuck up. _

"I'm getting married today." Doug whispered in realization.

"Yes, you are." Phil said impatiently. "That's why you need to focus and do everything we say. Because, frankly," he paused to look at his watch, "you're wasting a little bit of time right not." Paige threw a frustrated hand up. _He had to say that!_

"You fucking asshole!" Doug screamed in anger, before tackling him. Paige's eyes went wide, as she watched the pair fall to the ground. Connie winced at the scene and Jamie began to laugh before quickly retrieving her iPhone and recording the struggling pair. Doug began to whimper in pain as he rolled away from Phil. Alan went to assure him that it wasn't his fault only for his hands to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Doug snapped at the bearded man before glaring at all of them. "Shut up. All of you, shut up. Just get me home."

"Hey, take is easy, Mr. Krabs. We're just trying to help you. Would it make you feel better if I made you some hot chocolate?" Jamie asked as everyone turned to look at her as if to say _fucking really_?

"Staring is rude, people." Jamie rolled her eyes. "Have some respect. There's a lobster writhing on the fucking ground. I think he could use a cup of hot chocolate."

"I don't want any _fucking_ hot chocolate!" Doug bellowed, glaring.

"Well, too bad! Because I'm making you some and you're gonna enjoy it rather you like it or not, Mr. _I Don't Want Any Fucking Hot Chocolate_!" Jamie mocked at the poor lobster man before turning to the others. "Well, let's get a move on people! You got a wedding to attend to!"

"You're so weird." Stu commented, laughing at her.

"This is old news. Tell me something I don't know." Jamie said, smiling like an idiot. Phil rolled his eyes at her and thought, _I think it would be best if I didn't say anything to that_.

The guys quickly grabbed Doug and hurriedly packed their bags from inside their now cleaned-up suite thanks to Zoey who busied herself cleaning up for them while they dealt with Chow. As unfortunately promised, Jamie made an irritable Doug hot chocolate rather he liked it or not. The girls decided it would be best to also leave Vegas as soon as possible and probably never come back.

The girls packed all their bags out and was out the door no later than half an hour later. Zoey ran to the valet man and gave him her ticket. Hopefully, her precious Jeep would be in good condition. When they returned with the Jeep looking like it was in stable condition, they all loaded their bags into the trunk. That's when the wolf pack strolled out of the hotel with their luggage and Doug in a wheel chair. Stu was currently trying to pick up a flight but all of them were _fucking_ booked.

"You cannot be serious!" Stu yelled, hanging up his cell phone in frustration. "Oh goddamn it."

"What?" asked Phil, as he pushed Doug in the wheel chair.

"Every flight to LA is booked."

"What about into Burbank?"

"Totally sold out."

"Oh, fuck! We can't drive there, the wedding starts in three and a half hours!" Phil shouted. "Alan, where's the car?"

"It's on its way." The bearded man answered positively.

"You know what?" Stu said confidentially. "We can drive there. We can make it. Okay?" It was then he noticed Jamie with the girls and the Jeep, loading up their luggage into the trunk. She looked up and noticed him staring at her. More like gazing. She produced a small smile and waved a bit. He automatically waved as well. Phil noticed this.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ." He muttered in annoyance at the love-struck dentist. "Just fucking talk to her, man. We gotta go, so hurry up!"

Stu only nodded and almost in unison, the pair both approached each other, smiling like idiots with stupid grins on their faces.

"Hey," he greeted softly, almost bashfully. Jamie smiled, blushing a bit.

"Hi."

"Really, I just want to say – j-just thank you… for everything. For going on this _very_ fucked-up journey with us to find Doug. I _really_ appreciate it."

"You're very welcome." Jamie replied, chuckling. Stu started to fidget nervously as he knew what had to be done.

"Listen, Jamie, I—"

"Stu, you don't have to even say it." She interrupted, shrugging like it was no big deal. "I totally understand. This whole thing was stupid."

"You're right. It was stupid, wasn't it?"

The pair smiled at each other before Jamie looked down and carefully tugged off the wedding band that was still on her finger.

"I believe this is rightfully yours." She grabbed his larger hand and fondly placed the wedding ring inside, closing it firmly. Stu gazed down at his closed palm before slowly opening it and looking at the ring. Sorrow pierced through him like an arrow.

"Oh, thank you. I can't believe I gave my grandmother's holocaust ring to someone I just met. What was I thinking?"

Jamie only laughed forcefully.

"Yeah. You were pretty fucked up. I mean, we _all_ were. Obviously."

"Clearly."

* * *

"Hey, Alan." Connie greeted as she approached him at the beaten Mercedes. The bearded man turned around and widened his eyes at the sight of her. He hadn't expected her to say goodbye to him. His nervous smile relaxed into a welcoming grin.

"Hello, Connie." His voice sounded excited, making her chuckle.

"I just wanted to come and say goodbye. Since we're parting ways and all."

"Oh…" His grin fell into an immediate frown. "Right… So… does this mean that we're never gonna see each other again?"

Alan looked as if he was about to cry.

"Don't, don't cry, Alan. Look, I… somewhat like you, Alan. And… I think it would be cool if we texted each other sometime or something." Connie said, hesitantly, wondering if she would make a mistake in giving her number to the bearded freak.

"Really?" he perked up into a smile. "You really mean that, Connie?"

"…. Sure …." She forced a smile. _Please don't make me regret this, God!_ She thought worriedly.

* * *

"Paige."

She was busy putting her stuff in the trunk when she turned at the mention of her name. She turned around and realized that Phil was standing behind her. She furrowed her brows at him. Clearly, this was an awkward surprise.

"Hi." She greeted lamely, not knowing anything else to say.

"Um, you left this in our suite." He held up a box of condoms. Clearly, this was an even more awkward surprise. Her cheeks burned as she looked at the box before shaking her head in denial.

"What makes you assume those are mine?"

"Your name's written on the box." He replied with a charming smirk, turning the box over to reveal, "_Intimate Property of Paige Franklin, the Queen of Girl's Gone Wild_."

"Oh, my God." Paige blushed, covering her face in embarrassment. "Really? What the hell is wrong with us?"

"There's nothing wrong with us. We just like to have fun when we're drunk." Phil grinned cockily.

"Obviously."

"Well... this trip was… something to definitely remember…"

"Yeah…"

"I just wish I could remember last night…"

"Yeah…"

"I wish I could remember the wild sex between you and me…"

"Ew. No." Paige scrunched her face up in disgust. Phil grinned at her.

* * *

"So… I guess this is goodbye…" Jamie said a bit sadly. Stu frowned.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, then put it there, partner…" She forced a grin on her face and held out a hand, gesturing for him to shake on it. He looked down at her hand and reluctantly shook her hand, both of them with obvious fake smiles plastered on their faces. Without even thinking about, Stu pulled her in for a hug, surprising them both. Nonetheless, Jamie shrugged and accepted the hug. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms round him and they both stood there for a few moments, closing their eyes. Before they both pulled away with fake smiles plastered on their faces again and they shook on it.

"Friends?" she offered.

"Friends." He confirmed.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the Jeep and the Mercedes drove to their different destinations. Surprisingly, both inside the cars were silent. No one had to say anything. What was there to even say?

Phil sped down the highway as fast as the car would take them. He needed to get his friend to Pasadena as quickly as possible and if he could do it in record time, even better.

"At least the trip wasn't a total disaster." Doug began after moment's silence. Alan turned to face him curiously.

"What makes you say that?"

"When I woke up on the roof." Doug explained. "I happened to find eighty thousand dollars' worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." The entire group broke out in smiles. "Looks like we're going home with some money, boys!" Doug smiled for the first time that morning. The guys threw their hands in the air happily for once.

Back in the Jeep, the girls were awfully quiet. It was until Paige spoke up from the backseat.

"Remind me to get this stupid tongue piercing removed back in LA."

"Why?" Connie said, smiling at her. "I think it looks cute."

"I think it looks nasty." Paige grimaced as she poked at the little stud on her tongue.

"Well, no duh. It's in your mouth. That's why it's so nasty." Jamie joked, making Paige narrow her eyes.

"You are so immature, has anyone ever told you that?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised how many people told me that." Jamie deadpanned.

* * *

**So... Sorry it took forever to post this chap! This past few weeks have been hectic! I've been moving to a new house which meant that I didn't have any internet which freakin' sucked! But we finally got Wifi which is truly a blessing lol! **

**Thank you to everyone that read, favorited, alerted and reviewed! It means so much :)**

**Oh, and guess what! It's my birthday! So I figured I'd write a chap out and post it! Haha I wish I could have Alan sing the bday song to me, that would be so awesome lol xD**

**I hope this chap was worth the wait. Hopefully, the next one will be out soon. **

**Tell me what you thought :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 18**

"So, Jamie." Zoey spoke up as she drove along the highway in silence. She peered through the rearview mirror at her unusually quiet best friend. "I noticed you and that one guy getting quite close back there at Caesar's." Jamie knew exactly who she was talking about.

"We're just friends." Was her simple response. What else was there to say? She and Stu weren't exactly together. They literally only met each other a few days ago at the beginning of Friday, the beginning of a fucking crazy weekend that they would never forget – well except the night in which they got roofied. But that was beside the point. This foolish weekend was something to definitely remember for as long as everyone should live.

"Friends _with benefits_." Connie corrected cockily, briefly turning around to laugh heartily at the annoyed expression on the raven-haired woman's face. They were _not_ friends with benefits. Not even close. The only time they actually did any sexual activity was when they were obviously out of their minds.

"Yeah." Jamie answered in the best sarcastic tone she could muster. "Because we are _totally_ friends with benefits."

"Oh, would you look at that?" Connie grinned like a stupid dork. "She admitted it. I'm so proud." Pretending, she wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye.

"Ever heard of sarcasm, Strawberry _fuck_cake?" Jamie shot.

"Ever heard of respect your best friends, _bitch tits_?" Connie retorted. Paige and Zoey both glanced at each other. Great. Another stupid fight filled with annoying dialogue between two annoying best friends. Just _fucking_ great. Jamie glared at Connie, her green eyes narrowing on her pink-haired best friend.

"Suck my imaginary dick."

"Oh, I'll do more than sucking. I'll fucking eat it."

"Good. Enjoy it, bitch."

"I will, you stupid wench."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

Both of them finally shut up, making Paige and Zoey sigh in relief. Jesus Christ, those two were such a hassle. Sometimes they felt like lesbian mothers watching out for their stupid grown children. Both Jamie and Connie were immature in their own ways.

The silence in the car was too over bearing. So Zoey decided to turn up the radio. She absently switched a few radio stations to get a good signal. When she finally landed on a station that could pick up reception, she turned up the volume to get their minds off that trip. Ironically, the radio station she chosen was playing a song that the girls really didn't want to hear. Shit.

"_Every time I think of you. I always catch my breath. And I'm still standing here. And you're miles away. And I'm wondering why you left. And there's a storm that's raging. Through my frozen heart tonight. I hear your name in certain circles. And it always makes me smile. I spend my time thinking about you. And it's almost driving me wild. And there's a heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight_."

_Damn you, John Waite_. Jamie thought bitterly. _No. Don't. Fucking. Cry. Jamie. Bad Jamie, no crying!_ No matter how much she pushed them back in, a few tears finally shed down her cheeks, thinking about everything. All her thoughts were tumbling down like a brick wall collapsing. Everything came rushing in. No. Why was she feeling like this? _No, I will not cry over some dork._ _I can totally find someone else! Someone who will love me for me… That's gonna be incredibly fucking hard._

_Okay. Okay. Stay positive, Jamie. No crying. Don't be a crybaby, you fucking crybaby! Damn it! _The more she thought about it, the more it made her want to cry. _Okay, think of something else! Something more funny or stupid or retarded. Peanut butter jelly time! Yeah! Okay, I'll just sing that to myself and I'll feel a whole lot better! Peanut butter jelly time!_ _Fuck! Now I'm hungry. Maybe we'll stop at the next McDonalds or something. What the fuck? _Jamie shuddered as they passed a fat guy who should really be wearing a bra. _Wear a fucking bra, dude! You're in fucking public! There are children! And parents! They will call the police on yo ass!_

_Okay, so far, so good. I'm great at distracting myself! Yeah! I should be considered the Queen of Distracting! And the Queen of Bitches! Hehe. Yeah right. Gosh. I'm so retarded. Insert dumb face. Oh God! Now I gotta pee! Fuck man! Why does this always happen to me? Eh. I'm boring myself. I need some real entertainment. _

Now growing bored with herself, Jamie dug through her purse, trying to search for her iPhone. Oops. Must've dropped it somewhere. Of _fucking_ course! Seriously, where did her luck disappear off to? Continuing to absently look through her shitty purse, she stumbled upon something particular. Huh. Where did this come from? It was a photo strip from one of those gay photo booths. There were five pictures. The first picture included her with her three best friends. The picture was hilarious. They were all squished together, looking wasted as fuck. On the left, Zoey had her eyes shut and was leaning against Connie who looked like she was saying "hey!" to the camera. From next to Connie was Paige who had her hands up and looked like she was trying to sway her hips but couldn't. Fail. Lastly, Jamie was on the end and she had a Jack Daniels bottle in her hand, gulping it down very harshly. _Jeez. I gulp like a fucking pig! Wait, can pigs gulp like that?_ She didn't know.

The second picture was even more fucking hilarious. Since Jamie was practically chugging down the whiskey, she ended up spitting and throwing up into Paige's lap. Paige was completely grossed out. Connie was shown screaming, trying to get away from the disgusting foul bile that came out of Jamie's mouth. And Zoey was just laughing at the camera. _What the fuck?_ Jamie asked herself. Were they really that fucking stupid and crazy when intoxicated? _I guess so…_

The third picture was probably more hilarious than the second one, if possible. After Jamie threw up on Paige's lap, the puke-covered girl ended up getting so angry, she punched Jamie in the jaw. Connie was shown cheering Paige on and Zoey was flashing the camera, looking like a slut/hooker. Jamie chuckled down at the picture. So that explained why she was feeling achy all over that morning.

The fourth picture showed Phil and Stu trying to enter the photo booth, also looking clearly wasted. Jamie was briefly knocked out and was lying against Stu who was looking down at her, wondering what the hell happened to her. Paige was trying to shove Phil out of the booth with her hand on his face, obviously trying to push him out. Connie was making a funny face at the camera and Zoey was lighting up a cigar. So, that's where the cigar came from in that Mercedes.

Finally, the fifth picture was just of Phil and Paige and Stu and Jamie. From the looks of it, they must've kicked Connie and Zoey out. Again, Paige and Phil were roughly making out. _Jesus Christ! They're like mashing teeth together! Gross! _Jamie cringed at them two. Disgusting freaks. Next to the making out couple was of Stu and Jamie who looked awfully comfortable with each other. They were shown holding hands as Jamie gave Stu a kiss on the cheek while he was giving the camera almost puppy-dog looking eyes. Jamie continued to stare down at the picture, observing it.

"_I ain't missing you at all. Missing you. Since you been gone away. I ain't missing you. Missing you. No matter what I might say_."

Something inside her snapped like a rubber band.

"STOP THE CAR!" She didn't even realize what she said as Zoey panicked and smashed her foot on the break, making the car squeal including the girls. Because of the rough stop, Jamie ended up smashing her face in the seat. "MOTHERFUCKER!" she cursed as she leaned up and glared at the Asian driver. "THIS IS WHY ASIANS SHOULDN'T BEHIND THE WHEEL!"

"HEY FUCK YOU JAMIE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCREAMED FOR ME TO STOP THE FUCKING CAR YOU STUPID WHORE!" Zoey screamed back at her. Because of the sudden stop, several cars blared their car horns at the Jeep and forcefully changed lanes since they were blocking the lane. Jamie glared at several of the drivers.

"BITCH, GET OFF THE ROAD!" An angry driver in a Prius that passed by shouted at them. Jamie glared at him and stood up in her seat, making Paige and Connie protest. Shit was about to go down.

"HEY MIND YO OWN FUCKING BUSINESS, ASSHOLE! DON'T MAKE ME GO SNOOKI AND JWOWW ON YO ASS, OLD MAN!"

"BITCH YOU GOT MENTAL PROBLEMS! GO TO A FUCKING ASYLUM WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"FUCK YOU FARTFACE AND FUCK YOUR STUPID PRIUS TOO! THOSE CARS ARE GAY AS FUCK!"

The driver in return angrily flipped her off and screeched off into the distance. Paige, Connie, and Zoey all slowly turned to look up and angrily glare up at Jamie. She was too busy to notice their glares as she too glared at the stupid Prius.

"Fucking Prius…" Jamie whispered, crossing her arms before noticing everyone looking up at her. "What…? That guy was being an asshole…"

"Dude, what the fuck?" Connie practically shouted out. "Why did you make us stop the car?" Jamie made an "aha" face as she remembered why.

"Guys, newsflash, I—"

"Am pregnant." Paige interrupted her. Jamie gave her a look.

"No."

"You have Aids?" Connie suggested. Jamie looked at her in annoyance.

"You're a lesbian?" Zoey added. At this point, Jamie's eye began to twitch.

"Guys, no! I have fabulous news and it has nothing to do with any of the false bullshit you just gave me!" Jamie smiled. Everyone shared a look. That's when it struck Connie.

"Ooohhhh… I get it." Everyone looked at her. "She's in love…"

"No." Jamie bluntly said. "Well, not yet anyway. Guys, I really thought about it and you're all right. I do need a man in my life so… I'm going to ask him out!"

"Wait, so you're not a lesbian?" Zoey stared up at her confused. Jamie was now clearly annoyed.

"No. I'm not. Why? Are you lesbian for me, Zoey?" Jamie smirked.

"Ha. That's the funniest thing I heard all day." Zoey laughed.

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Whore."

The two bantered back and forth, throwing dirty names at each other as Paige and Connie shared a look. Finally, Zoey won the war and Jamie pointed a finger at her, threateningly.

"This isn't over, Chang!" She used Zoey's last name. Connie jumped when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Guys! Guys! Shut up!" she looked down at her phone. "I just got a text from someone."

"Well, what does it say?" Paige asked curiously, trying to peer over Connie's shoulder from the back. Connie opened the message and began to read it out loud.

_Sup Con. There's this hella dope wedding that I think you and your hot bitches should attend to. If you're willing to cross the dark side, meet me at this address I'm about to give you. 3456 Elm Street in Pasadena. The wedding starts in over an hour. Only if you want. If you do, I'd be thrilled to be your date. It's not every day I meet a pink-haired angel like yourself. Listen to your heart, Connie, when he's calling for you. I'll be in touch._

_Love and hate,_

_Alan Garner_

"Pink-haired angel?"

"Out of that whole message, that was the first thing to come to your mind, Connie?" asked Paige, laughing a bit amused.

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you? Jeez. What a tool." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck? Elm Street? The dark side? Jesus, the fat gremlin has 'serial killer' written all over him." Zoey commented, a bit creeped out.

Paige, Jamie, and Zoey all looked at each other. In unison, they all shuddered, officially creeped out while Connie only stared down at the text, partially touched by his sweet text and partially creeped out at the same time.

"Well, what do you think?" Connie asked them all. They all thought for a moment.

"C'mon! It's Sunday! It's a perfect way to end our weekend by crashing someone else's wedding! I say let's do it!" Jamie encouraged, cheering and pumping her fists into the air.

The three other girls shrugged and also cheered before Zoey started up the car and continued down the road.

Looked like they were going to crash a wedding after all.

* * *

**Okay, so this kind of a filler chap... but completely necessary! **

**This was supposed to be the last chapter but my fingers were incredibly weak and tired. For my birthday, my parents took me and my younger sisters out to the boardwalk in Santa Cruz, California and then Red Robin for dinner, yum xD**

**Today was an incredibly exhausting day so I was just lying in bed and felt like getting another chapter out of the way!**

**So I hope this makes you all excited for the last chap! I know I am lol :) **

**Please, as always, tell me what you thought :)**

**Byee xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all! I hope everyone is enjoying their last days of summer! So prepare yourselves because there is gonna be a huge ass author's note down at the end of this chapter so PLEASE READ it, that would be fantastic :) So guys, this is the OFFICIAL last chapter before on to a new start to the Hangover Part II. So excited. Also, you guys, I need title suggestions as to what the next story should be called. If you have an idea, please, don't hesitate to leave comments in the review box. **

**Also, I would love to thank all my wonderful reviewers from last chap: **seasidewriter1**, **bella-pg18**, **PrincessMeowKitty1889**, and **Ryan1441**! **

**And lastly before we continue to the new chapter, I've created a special playlist for you guys! Only if you want to listen while reading this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playlist:**

**Ke$ha – Tik Tok **

**Blink 182 – I Miss You**

**Ron Pope – A Drop In The Ocean**

**Within Temptation – All I Need**

**Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

**P!nk – Raise Your Glass**

**Flo Rida – Right Round (You absolutely HAVE to listen to this while reading through the pictures!)**

* * *

**Raise Your Glass**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everything was finally perfect and set for the wedding. Even the groom and his groomsmen had made it just in time. The men ended up racing against the clock and beat it just in the nick of time. With the luck of Alan ordering tuxes for the guys from one of his friends, they literally made it just minutes before the wedding was about to start.

Quickly, everybody assumed their positions of who was going to go down the aisle first and which to do next. Respectfully, everybody took their places and waited for the bride to walk down the aisle. Doug (who was still shamefully red from his experience in Vegas) stood a bit nervously but at the same time happily, waiting for his questionable and suspicious bride.

His best friends stood faithfully behind him including Alan who managed to make himself more presentable with his slicked-back hair, kind of like Phil's.

"How's my hair?" Alan asked Stu, quietly to not attract any attention to the oblivious guests. Stu assured him with a hearty smile.

"It looks good."

"Is it cool like Phil's?"

"It's classic Phil."

Finally, after what it seemed like a long time, Tracy Garner lastly presented herself with her father as they slowly walked down the aisle together. Doug could've never been happier. His white teeth clashed with his red skin as he smiled Tracy's way. Her smile slowly diminished when she noticed his unusually reddish appearance.

"She looks beautiful, man." Phil whispered into Doug's ear. Doug's smile grew wider. Tracy and her father slowly finished walking down the aisle. Tracy planted a kiss on her father's cheek and Doug made his way down the steps towards the pair. He shook hands with Sid.

"Sorry, I'm late." he whispered, as he gave Sid a small hug.

"Vegas." Sid smiled, winking at Doug.

"Where were you?" Tracy asked suspiciously. "And why are you so red?"

"Honey." Doug answered, not wanting to explain it. "It's a long story." The minister began the ceremony. "All I know is I am so sorry." He continued quietly. "And I promise for as long as we're married to never, ever put you through anything like this again. Can you forgive me?" Tracy smiled at him and they interlocked hands for the entire ceremony.

Alan stared at them interlocking and only one particular girl came to his mind. He hoped to God she would at least show up. He was actually beginning to _miss_ her and her company. He absolutely loved it when she made hateful comments towards him. He truly _loved_ her for it. She was _his_ Connie and his Connie only.

_Soon, Connie. Soon._

.

.

.

"Fuck! We are so late!" Connie cursed as she hurriedly pulled on her new white sundress with pink polka dots decorated all over the material. Deciding they were all going to the wedding, they ended up briefly stopping at a Ross store somewhere along the way. And now they were probably going to be late and the ceremony would be already starting. Quickly, Connie put her makeup on and styled her hair, braiding it and pulling it into a braided bun. She also quickly added the do with _lots_ of hairspray. No exaggeration there. The rest of the girls all immediately started coughing as she kept spraying her bright pink hair.

"Jesus Christ, Connie." Jamie said, coughing, while fanning the air around her frantically. "You use like two cans of hairspray per _fucking_ day."

"Oh, hush." Connie rolled her eyes while continuing to spray her hair. Paige coughed and her blue eyes began to water.

"Connie, you know I have asthma." Paige managed to say through coughing fits. Connie continued to spray her thick bangs with no care in the world.

"Hold your breath." She responded in a _duh_ tone of voice. Paige rolled her eyes and continued to slide her dress on. It was a really pretty and girly sundress that was the color of yellow. Not like an ugly, neon yellow, but a really flattering pale yellow. It had a cute bow in the back to be tied. As quickly as she could, she brushed out her long hair and pulled it into a low, side pony-tail with a cute little white flower clip she bought at Ross. She left her makeup very natural. Never was a big fan to cake makeup on her face unlike her friend Connie who tended to line her eyes with dark liner to where she looked like a raccoon. To accessorize, Paige added adorable flower-studded earrings that complimented her dress perfectly. She was the definition of a natural beauty.

Jamie ended up picking out a light green-colored sundress that matched her jade eyes perfectly. Plus, it was luckily the last dress her size. Unfortunately, she ended up battling some other bitch at Ross over the dress. Fortunately for her, she won. And yes, without using her fists. She ended up fixing up her makeup with black liner on her top lid and coats of thick mascara. She left her long black hair down in its natural big curls. She hoped to God she looked hot.

Lastly for Zoey, she wore a light-colored purple sundress and pulled her blonde hair into a high ponytail. While driving, she managed to fix her makeup and brush her teeth using a water bottle for water. She speeded down the highway, praying to God she wouldn't get a ticket. As they prepared themselves, Tik Tok blasted on the radio.

"_Don't stop, make it pop.  
DJ, blow my speakers up.  
Tonight, Im'ma fight.  
Till we see the sunlight.  
TiK ToK, on the clock.  
But the party don't stop no.  
Woah-oh oh oh.  
Woah-oh oh oh_."

"Hey, Paige." Jamie caught the natural beauty's attention. She threw her way a smile and gestured to the song playing on the radio. "Remember a few nights ago when we were singing that parody song when we were waiting for the elevator and surprise, surprise, we ended up meeting those idiots again." Paige laughed heartily at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember." She softly said with a grin.

"_You build me up.  
You break me down.  
My heart, it pounds.  
Yeah, you got me.  
With my hands up.  
You got me now.  
You got that sound.  
Yeah, you got me_."

"_You build me up.  
You break me down.  
My heart, it pounds.  
Yeah, you got me.  
With my hands up.  
Put your hands up.  
Put your hands up._"

"_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_." All four girls turned to look at each other at the same time and all began to sing in perfect unison.

"_Don't stop, make it pop!  
DJ, blow my speakers up!  
Tonight, Im'ma fight!  
Till we see the sunlight!  
TiK ToK, on the clock!  
But the party don't stop no!  
Woah-oh oh oh!  
Woah-oh oh oh!_

_Don't stop, make it pop!_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up!_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight!_  
_Till we see the sunlight!_  
_TiK ToK, on the clock!_  
_But the party don't stop no!_  
_Woah-oh oh oh!_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_!"

"Yeah, the party will definitely start when we arrive." Jamie said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Smirking deviously, she clapped her hands together and rubbed her palms together impishly. Paige knew that look anywhere.

"Oh God." She mumbled, trying to ignore the wicked smirk on her raven-haired best friend. That only meant one thing; Jamie was definitely up to something.

.

.

.

"Hey, man." Stu greeted Phil after the wedding ceremony ended. It was indeed a beautiful wedding ceremony. Both Stu and Phil agreed they never seen Doug happier in his life. And it was all because of Tracy. His newly wed wife. After the ceremony ended, everyone lounged around in the backyard of the Garner house, a band playing softly in the background as some people danced including Doug and Tracy, looking happier than ever. Phil was sitting at a table all by himself as Stu joined him with two glasses of champagne. Phil fortunately accepted one.

"Hey." Phil greeted back just as softly, feeling somewhat relieved and content that they successfully found and drove Doug back just in time for his wedding. He was finally feeling peaceful. Something rare that he hadn't experienced in quite a while. Thoughtfully, he took a sip of his champagne. Stu noted the somewhat change in Phil's personality. He looked at the golden-haired man questionably.

"Is it true what you said?" Stu finally asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Hearing what the dentist said, Phil snapped his head in the direction of Stu. He looked at him questionably. Frankly, he was confused of what the dentist was getting at.

"Is _what_ true?" Phil asked, wanting the dentist to be more specific of what he was aiming at. Stu slowly turned to inspect his friend through his glasses, his arms crossed and expression determined.

"About you divorcing Stephanie." Stu finally answered, scrutinizing Phil if it was true or not. Phil's calm expression stiffened. It was a very sore subject of him to speak about. Finally, after from what it seemed like forever, Phil nodded, confirming that the divorce was true. Stu stared at his best friend in sympathy. He truly did not know what Phil was going through the entire time. It made him feel extremely bad.

"Yes. Stephanie and I divorced." He responded simply, wishing that Stu would just drop the subject.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't know that. When you mentioned you and Stephanie having a fight, I truly had no idea that you were actually going through a divorce at the time!"

"Yeah." Phil shrugged like it was no big deal. But Stu could tell he put up a wall to hide his true feelings. "It all just happened so fast. At the time, I was being careless and selfish. When I realized that I truly lost her… it all just fell upon me like a ton of fucking bricks." Phil explained as he sighed lowly in sorrow. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to get the fuck out of town and ride out to Vegas with you guys for the bachelor party. To try and forget about her." He took a long sip of the champagne, finishing the glass as he stared down thoughtfully. Stu only continued to look at him in sympathy and kindness. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I wanted for all of us to have the weekend of our lives and not worry or grieve over my divorce. That would've sucked ass." Phil added as Stu chuckled along in agreement. "I just hope that she lets me see my kid, you know?"

"I have a feeling she will." Stu smiled encouragingly. Phil only nodded, staring down at his lap, lost in thought. Stu wondered what he could be possibly thinking. "So… are you still upset over the divorce?" Phil shrugged.

"Not really, man. I mean, yeah, a part of me will always love Stephanie no matter what. We were young and stupid when we got married in the first place. Me and her just… never really clicked since the years, as cliché as it may sound. I think though, after our fucked up experience in Vegas… it made me realize that maybe her and I really weren't meant to be." Phil said thoughtfully, toying around with his empty champagne glass in his hands. Stu forced back a smile that was threatening to break loose.

"Oh really… what made you think that?" Stu asked in a teasing voice. Phil only smiled a bit, looking down on his lap. "It's because of that one girl, isn't it? What was her name again? Paige or something?" His suspicions were proven when Phil smirked at the mention of her name. "So, what is it between you two?"

"Honestly, I don't even know the answer myself." Phil answered truthfully. Would they even be considered a _thing_? He had no fucking clue. When Stu didn't respond back, Phil turned his head up to look at him. "What about you and that one bitch?" Stu tilted his head in annoyance as Phil called her a _bitch_. It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"You mean _Jamie_."

"That's what I meant."

"We're just friends." Stu said in the best casual voice he could muster. Phil's smirk only grew. Just _friends_? _Yeah fucking right._ Phil laughed.

"C'mon, man. Don't give me that shit. I knew all along there was some sexual tension going on between the two of you."

"I should say the same about you and Paige."

"Okay, you got me there." Phil held his hands up jokingly, smiling. "Seriously though, man. Are you still gonna propose to the cunt?" Once again, the dentist looked at his friend in annoyance.

"Jesus Christ, how many times do we have to go over this? Melissa is not a cunt. She's a very well-mannered and respectable woman."

"Wow. _Fucking_ wow. And here I was sitting here thinking maybe your heart would change and make you realize that she's a cold hearted bitch slash slut. Besides, I thought you were into Jessica or Jamie, whatever the fuck her name is."

"It's _Jamie_. And like I said before, we're _just_ friends. I honestly doubt that a beautiful girl like her would go out with a guy like me."

"Are you kidding me, Stu? Dude, she so wanted your fucking dick." Stu blushed when he said that really loudly, causing a few bystanders to look in their direction.

"Shut up, Phil. Not so loud." Stu warned him, turning red as a few people gave them odd looks.

"I don't fucking care, man. It's rude for them to listen in other's _private_ conversations." Phil turned to look at a couple who stared at them disgustedly. He said to them in a rude voice. "Hey, do me and my bud a favor and fuck off. Mind your own goddamn business." He received a few glares but they all walked away like he told them. Stu looked at him disbelievingly.

"Sometimes it still amazes me that you're my friend." Stu told him. Phil only rolled his eyes at the worry wart.

"Like I said before, man. She so wanted your dick. I could tell by the way she looked at you."

"Nah. There's no way." Stu shook his head, feeling slightly insecure. "This whole thing was a mistake. She didn't like me like _that_. We only got married because we were drunk out of our fucking minds. It didn't mean anything."

"I don't know, man." Phil said to him, crossing his arms. "You know what they say. People are more honest when their drunk rather than sober."

"We weren't just drunk. We were fucking _drugged_."

"That's true, too. But I'm just saying, I think that girl really liked you. Like _really_ liked you."

"Yeah right." Stu scoffed disbelievingly. "She's hot and I'm not." He added in a slight whisper, now feeling overly insecure.

"Dude." Phil said in all seriousness. "Quit acting all fucking insecure. She would be fucking _crazy_ if she didn't like you." Stu only remained quiet, thinking to himself as Phil continued. "Honestly, man. As much as I hate to admit it, I think you found your match, Stu." Finally, the dentist turned to look at Phil in silence. Phil clasped a hand on his shoulder, patting. "Think about it, man. Don't lose what you have. And please, do me and the world a favor; forget about Melissa. Everybody including me _and_ you know that she's not the one." He patted his shoulder once more before standing up and going to get another champagne glass, leaving Stu at the table by himself to think.

.

.

.

By the time they arrived at the correct address, everyone was all perfectly dress and ready to go. Zoey ended up parking down at the end of the street since there was no place to park up close. Yep. They were definitely late. The girls' heels clicked along the pavement down the sidewalk.

_Click clack. Click clack. Click clack. _

"I've always liked the sound of heels clicking against the pavement." Connie commented randomly as they strutted towards the home where the wedding was being held. As soon as they ended up in front of the Garner home, everyone did a double take of how beautiful the house looked.

"Nice house." Paige remarked in awe.

"Seriously." Zoey agreed.

"Totally." Jamie added.

The girls walked in as guests. They blended in neatly with the more proper crowd. They were guessing these people were seriously rich. Seriously, everything in the house was so neat and expensive looking. Paige felt as if she touched something, she would be sued. They all agreed to split and find anyone they know, hoping to find particularly the guys or something.

Connie looked around and felt awkwardly out of place. A few people stared and gave her odd looks, especially of her choice of hair color. Bright pink hairstyle definitely is much more noticeable. Feeling slightly awkward and not knowing where to go, she just headed for the sweets buffet that was located outside in the backyard. She grabbed a plate and filled it with sweet cakes and whatever else she could get her hands into. She seriously was craving for sweets at this point. Comfortably, she started eating her cake as she recognized Blink 182 playing softly over the speakers.

"_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_."

_I love this song_. Connie thought peacefully in her mind, slowly swaying the sound of the music while snacking on her delicious piece of cake.

"Hello there, Connie." Startled, she turned to her side to find Alan standing there, grinning like an idiot. "Oh, my gosh, like, I'm so glad that you're here. At first I thought you weren't going to come but you've indeed proven me wrong." _How strange that bearded man could be._

"Yeah." Connie nodded a bit awkwardly. She took a piece of her cake and ate it. Alan watched her with obvious interest gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

"How's the cake?" he asked, grabbing himself a plate. She nodded enthusiastically, pointing to the cake with her fork. Alan smiled, grabbing a piece of cake.

"Dude, seriously. You _have_ to try it. The cake is to die for!" Literally, after she said, Alan suddenly spit the cake he had in his mouth out, resulting in it landing on Connie's face in a sugary and frosting mess. She tightly closed her eyes and bit on her lip, ready about to kill Alan for spitting his cake in her face.

"I'm gonna die?!" Alan yelled fearfully, attracting some attention from others. Connie looked at him like was retarded. "Oh my gosh! The cake is gonna kill me!"

"Alan…" she said slowly. "I didn't mean that the cake is _literally_ to die for… It's a _fucking_ figure of speech you fucktard!"

"Oh, okay." Alan smiled once again before reaching out a finger and tasting the frosting that was smeared on her cheek.

"Ew." Connie grimaced as she fidgeted while Alan continued to try to eat the cake off her face with his bare fingers.

"_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_."

"Omg! I love this song!" Alan cried out in pure happiness. Connie tilted her head at him in interest.

"You like this song too?" a little smile slowly spread its way across her face.

"Of course, I have every Blink 182 tape and CD ever made." Alan said as if it was no big deal. Connie was beaming by now.

"Shut up!" Connie screamed excitedly. Alan only nodded. "Oh my God! Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

.

.

.

Paige walked around and tried to find anyone she knew in particular. But had no such luck. She passed by the sweets buffet when she noticed that Connie and Alan were having a deep conversation about something. She stared at them in disbelief. That's incredibly odd. Last time she remembered, Connie _hated_ Alan. Or at least so she thought.

"_A drop in the ocean.  
A change in the weather.  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert.  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_."

_Stupid Ron Pope_. Paige thought bitterly as she stood alone to the side, watching everyone on the dance floor dance. She quickly spotted Doug and what must've been his newly wed wife Tracy dancing gracefully on the floor. Paige smiled softly to herself. They truly looked like a cute couple. Her mind quickly wondered back to her old boyfriend Scott. She remembered when he broke up with her and that was partially the reason why she went on a getaway trip to Vegas. She very greatly remembered that she was that naïve to think that he was asking her to marry him. How wrong she was.

_"No, Paige, I'm not asking you to marry me... I wanna break up."_

_Paige froze. Is he serious? It took a few moments for it to sink in._

_"What?" was all she could utter out?_

_"I'm sorry, Paige. I just-"_

_"You're breaking up with me?" asked Paige quietly as tears stung her icy blue eyes. "I thought that... I thought... everything was going great... I thought that you were gonna propose!"_

_"I'm really sorry, Paige." Scott rubbed her back soothingly but Paige stood up from the bench as if she's been shocked._

_"I have to go." She felt humilated. She made herself look like a fool. She began to walk away quickly from Scott as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Scott immediately got up and ran after her._

_"Whoa, whoa, Paige. Hold up, I didn't mean for it to end like this!"_

_Paige furiously wiped her cheeks free of tears and tried to produce a smile but it came out strained. "Thanks for being honest with me, Scott. I appreciate it. But I really have to go." With that, Paige continued to walk away quickly as Scott stood there with his arms crossed watching her go._

Paige sighed in a bit of sadness. Her emotions were truly all over the place. And to top it all off with a cherry, she ended up sleeping with another man. A _married_ man to be exact. At least from what she thought. Again, how wrong she was.

"Paige?"

She jumped at the mention of her name and was partially shocked to see Phil standing there next to her, looking somewhat surprised himself before he covered it up with a knowing haughty smirk. The smirk she wanted to smack off his face so badly. He crossed his arms and looked down at her with an arrogant expression.

"Phil." She greeted, trying to sound cool but failing miserably. Trying to intimidate him, she crossed her arms and narrowed her blue eyes on his blue eyes. Phil had to hide a smile of her dorkiness but it was somewhat cute and attractive.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly and smoothly. Paige blushed as he stared her down. _Damn_. She thought. _He truly looked handsome today_. Probably more handsome than she ever possibly seen him. Black was definitely his color.

"I'm invited as a guest." Paige replied in a stiff voice. Phil quirked a questionable eyebrow. "Alan." She finally revealed.

"Ah." Phil nodded. "The crazy bearded gremlin."

"Yeah." Paige chuckled.

"_I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go  
As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on  
And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me_."

"So…" Paige started as it grew into a somewhat awkward silence. "How was the ceremony?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Beautiful." Phil said, somewhat surprising Paige. _Wow, looks like he actually has a heart._ "I'm really happy for Doug. He really deserves it, you know."

"He seems like a good guy with good intentions." Paige said, a soft smile playing on her lips as she stared at everyone dancing.

"He really is." Phil spoke gently. Paige briefly looked at him in the corner of her eye and cracked another soft smile. _Well, isn't Phil just full of surprises today?_

"_It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_."

They both stood in a peaceful silence after the song finished. Phil fidgeted side from side a bit nervously, biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation. Finally, he spoke up to Paige.

"So… do you wanna dance or what?"

The question threw off Paige a bit as she looked at him in astonishment. After a moment of gawking, she accepted and placed her hand in his. She nervously walked along with him through the crowd of people as they settled on a spot on the floor. Paige hoped to God her palms weren't sweaty. That would be _embarrassing_. By the time they arrived and assumed their position, a new song began to softly play.

"_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_."

Paige held his hand firmly even though she was shaking on the inside. She couldn't remember the last time she actually danced with a guy she had somewhat of a crush on. Ever so slowly, he put a hand on her back as she placed her other hand on his strong shoulder. Their eyes connected intensely as they began to slowly dance.

"_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close_."

She believed this was the closest she's been to Phil. Well, sober at least. She vaguely remembered making out with Phil when they were both intoxicated but she really couldn't recall. Her heart thundered furiously inside her chest with anticipation.

"_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around_."

_This is ridiculous._ Paige thought annoyed. _I shouldn't get so worked up over some guy. _No matter how much she denied it, she knew that deep down she kind of liked him. Even if he was an asshole sometimes.

"_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_."

_This song is so fucking gay_. Phil thought to himself as he continued to dance with a nervous Paige. He had to admit though, she looked incredibly hot. Well, she usually always does. But today… just fucking wow…

"_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_."

She truly looked into his eyes. No, not _looked_. More upon the words _gazed_. She gazed into his eyes as the song progressed. They truly were something. Not just a typical normal blue. Paige could've sworn they were twinkling in the sun.

"_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_."

_Maybe my girls are right._ Paige thought. _I should move on from Scott. Oh no!_ She remembered him mentioning that he was married. _Wow! Just my luck! I have the hots for a married man! That's just perfect! _Note the sarcasm.

"_Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_."

Finally, the song ended but they couldn't hear as they were busy looking at each other, almost trying to read each other from what it appeared. Slowly, they stopped dancing as Phil stared down at her. For a second, it looked like he kind of wanted to kiss her. Paige couldn't tell since the expression on his face was unreadable.

Then, ever so slowly, he began to lean forward, causing her heart rate to increase. Just as he continued to lean forward, his eyes averted behind her and noticed something. A huge grin suddenly split on his face. She looked at him questionably.

"Sorry, Paige. Excuse me for a sec." Phil said, passing her and running towards a blonde woman and a young boy. Paige automatically assumed that was his wife and son. Oh God! And she was just about to smooch a married man! She frowned and stared as Phil excitedly picked up his son and twirled him around before looking at his wife. Paige couldn't bear another second as she turned away and headed for an empty table, a headache coming her way. And to think that she had a chance with him. Little did she notice the cold look Phil had towards his _ex_-wife.

.

.

.

Stu was standing by himself alone, still lost in his thoughts after Phil talked to him about Jamie. He stood at a table, taking shots. He was somewhat at peace alone until he heard a familiar voice snap in his direction.

"Stu!" he jumped in surprise as he noticed Melissa coming in his direction. She glared at him through her glasses. "You avoiding me?"

"Hey," he greeted her unenthusiastically. "Melissa." He really didn't want to see her at the moment.

"Oh my God!" she gasped in disgust and surprise as she detected the missing tooth gap in his mouth. "What happened to your tooth?"

"Have you tried some of the cake? It's very delici—OW!" he cried out as Melissa grasped his head and pried his mouth open with such strong force. He was surprised she didn't snap his jaw in half.

"That is disgusting!" Melissa snapped angrily, thoroughly pissed off. "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped—"

"I call the bed and breakfast in Napa." Melissa interrupted again rather rudely. "They said they had no record of you even checking in." Okay, now that was taking it way too far. And Stu finally had enough of it.

"That's because we didn't go to Napa." Stu finally revealed confidentially. Melissa grew even angrier, if possible.

"Stu! What the _fuck_ is going on?!" Melissa caught nearly everyone's attention. Alan looked at Melissa with hateful eyes and politely excused himself from Connie who continually and gladly ate her cake and ice cream. He headed towards Stu and a fuming Melissa.

"We went to Las Vegas." Stu had the balls to tell the truth to his insane girlfriend.

"Oh, really? Las Vegas?" she asked angrily. "Why would you go to Las Vegas?"

"Because my friend was getting married." Stu explained, getting a little angry himself. "That's what guys do."

"Okay, that is not what you do!" she yelled furiously. She looked like she was ready to punch him in the face.

"Really? Well, then why did I do it, huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that. Why'd I do it? You sometimes I think all you want me to do is what you want me to do. Well, I'm sick of doing what you want me to do all the time. I think in a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants to do. Yes, I went to Vegas. And you know what, while I was in Vegas, I met this pleasantly quirky woman. She may be a bit odd, but you know what, I find that extremely attractive! You know what? I liked her so much, we ended up getting married briefly _and_ adopted an adorable baby! And that's pretty fricken' cool if you ask me!" Stu continued his rant. Phil (who was sitting at another table with his ex and kid) stared at Stu as if he were a proud father.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Melissa was completely angry now. "That is not how this works, you motherfucking son of a _cheating_ bitch!"

"Oh, really? Good! Because whatever this is ain't working for me!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you hypocrite."

"Since when?"

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June." Stu shot back. "Boom!" Melissa stared back at him in shock.

"You told me it was a bartender." Alan said confused.

"Oh, you're right." Stu continued. "I stand corrected. It was a _bartender_. You _fucked_ a bartender."

"You're an idiot." Melissa lamely snapped back.

"You're—you," Stu groaned. He didn't have the heart to call her a _bitch_. "You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core."

"I think what he means to say," a feminine voice came from behind him. "Is that you're a cold hearted bitch who doesn't deserve happiness."

Surprised, Stu spun around to see Jamie standing behind him a few feet away. She offered him a small smile which he gladly returned. He was actually happy to see her at this point.

"And who's that?" Melissa's voice snapped from behind him. Stu straightened his back confidentially and turned back around to face his now ex-girlfriend.

"That is my _wife_." Okay, maybe that was a bit of a white lie since they divorced but he went along with it anyway. The look on Melissa's face was priceless as she stared at the two in disbelief. Jamie narrowed her eyes at the frail woman. _So this was the bitch he's been talking about along!_

"That is just inappropriate!" Melissa fumed, glaring angrily at the two.

"You know something, _Melissa_." Jamie said, narrowing her eyes on the smaller woman. "I haven't officially met you and already I dislike you. If you call _that_ inappropriate, well, you haven't even real inappropriate!"

Smirking, she quickly spun Stu around and forcefully pulled him in for a steamy kiss, purposely putting on a show for Melissa. He made a noise of surprise in his throat as her fingers ran through his short hair roughly and she made deliberate moaning noises against his mouth. His hands rest on her waist and he struggled to remember where he was.

Connie, noticing Jamie make out with Stu, called out, "Yeaaah, Jamie! Get some! Get some!"

With a loud _'mwah'_ Jamie broke apart from the kiss, and stepped away from him, hair askew.

"That's inappropriate." She grinned. Stu's hair was ruffled and his lips were stained from her lipstick. The look on Melissa's face was absolutely priceless.

"Yeah!" Agreed Stu happily, feeling more confident than he's ever been. "So suck on that!" Melissa only stared disbelievingly at him as he grabbed Jamie's hand in his, linking fingers. "Jamie, darling, shall we dance?"

"Yes, we shall." Jamie grinned at him as she mockingly waved at Melissa before they walked away together towards the dance floor, holding hands.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you," Alan said to Melissa.

"Fuck off."

"I'm thinking about getting my bartender's license."

"Suck my dick," she snapped at him.

"No, thank you."

.

.

.

"Oh my God!" Paige giggled as her and Jamie danced a bit. "That was unbelievably awesome! I'm really happy for you and Stu! Thank God! That Melissa girl looked downright terrible!"

"Don't remind me." Jamie laughed before feeling hands wrap around her waist from behind, startling her briefly before she realize it was just Stu. He held her from behind as she grinned. "Hey, you!" she greeted happily, feeling more content than she ever felt in her life.

"Hey!" he greeted back just as enthusiastically as they both started to dance like goofballs. Everyone seemed genuinely happy as they all danced along including Alan and Connie. Suddenly, the music that was playing stopped for no apparent reason, making everyone look at each other confused. Before anyone could register what happened, a figure suddenly walked up on stage, surprising everyone.

"OH MY GOD!" Connie shouted out in surprise. "IT'S PINK! OMG! PINK! HI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

It was indeed the pop singer Pink who strolled up on stage. She of course looked absolutely fabulous with her short, cropped blonde hair. **(A/N: If you want to see P!nk's outfit, there should be a link on my profile page.) **Everybody who noticed her from the dance floor freaked out when they all noticed her. Pink herself laughed heartily at the stunned looks on everyone's face.

"Sup everyone." She greeted warmly with a huge white smile. "First of all, I would love to congratulate Tracy and Doug on this damn gorgeous day."

"She knows my name!" Doug freaked out, repeating over again as they guys only laughed with him. "Oh my God! Pink knows my name! This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Okay, lobster face, chill out." Pink ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am." Doug immediately complied. Jamie laughed.

"I think my respect for Pink just went up a little." She commented.

"Okay, so, if you all don't mind, let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered as music began to play and the girls began to cheer.

"Oh my God! I _love_ this song!" Paige hollered out as they all hugged each other happily.

"_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll_?"

"I hope you like your wedding present, Doug!" Alan told him. "It took me a while but I eventually convinced Pink to show up! She's definitely a fighter!"

"You did this, Alan?" Doug asked him in disbelief but smiling always.

"Why, of course. Anything for my new brother in law." Alan smiled at him. Connie stared at him slightly perplexed.

"Wait, so how do you know Pink?"

"I met her at the VMA's back in '04. She tried to file a restraining order against me because I tried to drug her so I could take her home with me."

"Oh… did it work?"

"I wish."

"I see." Okay, so this definitely wasn't the first time he's drugged people. Connie would have to remember that.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?"_

Happily, everyone danced together as Pink sang for them.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass_!"

.

.

.

After Pink performed for them, it was late at night and everyone lounged by the Garner fire pit. Jamie happily cuddled into Stu on the chair. Doug and Zoey sat together on a loveseat while Phil and Paige sat in separate seats. Phil had his son Eli asleep on his shoulder. Everyone felt relaxed and drained all at the same time. It been a _long_ weekend.

"Dougie." Stu called, wrapping an arm around Jamie who was about ready to doze off. "I gotta tell you, man, this was a gorgeous wedding."

"I give it six months." Phil piped up.

"You're a dick." Paige said, slapping him in the shoulder. He only grinned cockily in her direction.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess." Doug said. The six of them laughed quietly.

"Yeah. I just wish we could actually remember some of it." Stu joked.

"Don't we all?" Jamie mumbled quietly in his shoulder.

"Well, it could've been a lot worse." Zoey commented thoughtfully. Everyone agreed with her just as Connie and Alan strode up to the group. Alan had a camera in his hands.

"Hey guys," called Alan, as he walked over to them, "Look what I found."

"Err correction – look what _we_ found." Connie corrected, shooting a look at Alan.

"Whoa, that's my camera!" Stu stated as he and Jamie both sat up, staring at the camera with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Alan confirmed, "It was lodged in the back seat of the car."

"Holy crap." Paige commented as Jamie and Connie laughed at her reaction.

"Are there photos on it?" asked Phil with interest as he leaned up from his seat.

"Yeah," Alan said, "Some of it's even worse than we thought."

"No fucking way," Phil said, reaching for the camera, "Give me that."

"Wa-wa-wait," Stu started. Doug leapt between the two.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said. He looked over to where the other guests were sitting.

"We look at these pictures together, okay? One time," he offered, "And then we delete the evidence."

"I say we delete it right now," Stu countered.

"Are you nuts?" Phil asked. Paige had to agree with him.

"I want to find out how I got this tongue piercing!" she pointed a finger at her healing tongue.

"I wanna find out how Phil wound up in the hospital! I wonder if he did get raped by a hobo." Jamie said laughing as Phil glared at her, "Is that in there?"

"Yeah, it's in there." Connie said.

"Guys, one time," Doug offered again, "Deal?"

"Deal." said both Paige and Phil.

"Deal." Stu and Jamie agreed.

"Okay," Doug said, as he held the camera up in front of them. One the first picture, all of their eyes went wide.

"Oh, dear lord," Stu whispered. Paige and Phil covered their mouths.

"What the…?" Zoey added looking at the picture in shock.

"What in tarnation?" Jamie commented with her eyes wide.

"That's classic!" Alan shouted as Connie smacked him on the head.

.

.

.

_Alan with a woman with no shirt on._

_Alan with same woman at a different angle._

_Connie behind Alan and the woman, looking incredibly pissed off._

_Connie grabs a vase out of nowhere as Alan and the woman smile and pose._

_She smashes the vase over the woman's head, knocking her out cold while Alan cheers._

_Connie forcefully grabs Alan and plants a big kiss on him while he stares with his eyes wide open._

_Stu with a couple strippers._

_Jamie threatening the strippers with a baseball bat while Stu just looks like he's about to shit himself._

_Mr. Chow dancing with a stripper._

_Jamie stripping down and dancing with Mr. Chow._

_Phil lowering a lollipop into Paige's mouth as she lay across a table._

_The group and Mr. Chow posing with a Vegas show girl._

_The group in the same picture, while Alan and Mr. Chow fight over the purse._

_Phil tackling Mr. Chow to the ground, so they can get the purse._

_Stu sticking a dollar in Jade's panties._

_Jamie pushing Jade away from Stu while he only claps his hands in entertainment._

_Jamie and Stu singing along to the music._

_Jamie and Stu dancing on the stage._

_Phil and Paige making out, while Alan watched._

_Connie notices Alan watching and smacks his head._

_Phil and Paige continuing to make out, while Alan watched and Connie glared angrily at him while Zoey is in the background laughing._

_Paige stripping down and giving Phil a lap dance._

_Connie tries to do the same with Alan by stripping down and giving him a lap dance. _

_Alan is interested more in his beeper than Connie._

_Connie sits next to Alan wearing only her underwear with a pouty expression and crossing her arms while Alan continued to mess with his pager._

_Alan continuing to check out his beeper, while Phil watched the stripper and Paige looking insanely jealous._

_Stu and Jamie kiss passionately. _

_Stu dancing on a pole, while Jamie was on his back._

_Stu pulling his tooth out, while Jamie looks at the camera nervously._

_Stu continuing to pull his tooth out, while Alan, Phil, Paige, Jamie, Zoey and Jade watched._

_Stu with a bloody mouth and Jamie._

_Alan and Jamie with a bloody-mouthed Stu._

_Jamie looks at Stu with the blood all around his mouth and ends up throwing up in his lap._

_Doug, laying across a newspaper bank._

_Alan asleep against a meter._

_Zoey asleep on top of a random car wearing only her underwear._

_Stu guzzling whiskey._

_Stu spitting the whiskey all over Paige's face._

_Paige punching Stu._

_Jamie punching Paige for punching Stu._

_Jamie randomly punching Phil just because she doesn't like him._

_Jamie pointing a thumbs up as she successfully knocked out Phil._

_Alan arresting Connie, while Phil and Paige made out beside him. Doug standing in front of the police cruiser handling a shot gun, looking like a boss while Jamie and Stu pointed and laughed at him._

_Same photo, different poses._

_Alan and an old lady at the slot machines._

_Alan firing the shotgun into the air._

_Alan with his sunglasses on holding a recently fired shot gun._

_The group at the craps table with Mr. Chow cheering._

_Mr. Chow hugging Alan, while Doug and Paige cheered._

_Mr. Chow kissing Alan while everyone cheered._

_Connie kissing Alan as everyone cheered._

_Alan blacking out after Connie's kiss on the craps table._

_The group in the limo wearing pink feather boas with some girls._

_Stu staring a brunette, while Jamie looked at him angrily, looking like she was ready to beat the shit out of him._

_Alan getting kissed by two girls._

_Connie pulling the girls by their hair and violently wrestling with them on the floor while everyone cheered._

_Stu and Carrot Top._

_The entire group with Carrot Top._

_The guys with Carrot top, while he snorted cocaine._

_Stu and Carrot Top again with Jamie in the background making funny faces._

_Alan and Jamie posing together in the limo making funny faces again._

_Alan getting his belly button pierced, while the group watched._

_A close up of the girl actually doing the piercing._

_The finished product with the group posing around it._

_A close-up of the piercing._

_Paige getting her tongue pierced._

_She's fast asleep while the piercing is being done._

_The whole group poses with her while Paige is asleep with her mouth wide open._

_The group posing with Wayne Newton._

_Wayne Newton shown flirting with Jamie._

_Stu yelling at Newton while Jamie cheers him on._

_Phil holding Stu back from actually hitting him._

_Stu hitting him while Jamie just looks starstrucked._

_Jamie kissing Stu after him punching Newton._

_Alan posing in the fountain with the girls._

_Alan swimming in the fountain with the girls._

_Alan standing in the fountain dripping wet with Jamie, Paige, Connie and Zoey on each of his side._

_Jamie and Stu taking turns riding in a stolen shopping cart down a very steep hill._

_Jamie forcefully pushing Phil into a basket and rolling him down the hill._

_Phil crashes from the fall violently, being knocked unconscious._

_Paige crying over him while Jamie is shown in the background laughing her ass off._

_Stu and Alan posing around Phil, while he lay unconscious in the hospital._

_Stu and Alan doing another pose, while Paige slaps both of them on the head._

_Phil drinking more whiskey while posing with Stu, Alan and Paige._

_Mr. Chow and a hooker sleeping._

_Jamie shown sneaking up on them._

_She puts Chow's hand in a glass of warm water so he'll wet the bedsheets._

_The hooker giving Mr. Chow a blow job._

_Doug asleep on the roof._

_Alan, pretending to fuck Doug from behind._

_Paige and Zoey jumping on the mattress Doug's sleeping on while giggling._

_Mike Tyson and his girlfriend sleeping._

_Phil and Stu posing with Mike Tyson and his girlfriend._

_Phil pretending to knock out Mike Tyson._

_Alan and Connie asleep and cuddled up on the other side of Mike Tyson._

_Doug riding the tiger._

_Alan being "hugged" by the tiger._

_Paige and Jamie kissing the tiger on its cheeks on each side._

_Paige and Jamie randomly making out as Stu and Phil looked confused at one another._

_Everyone posing with the tiger while it stayed in the backseat of the cruiser._

_Alan getting a blow job from an old lady._

_Alan and the old lady smiling._

_Alan screaming, while the old lady gave him a blow job._

_Alan, giving a thumbs up, while the old lady continued to give him a blow job._

_Stu proposing to Jamie with his grandmother's wedding ring._

_Jamie laughing and crying at the same time before tackling Stu to the ground._

_The four guys, holding Jamie horizontally at the wedding._

_Stu smiling at the camera with Jamie on his back pointing at the ring._

_Phil and Paige making out in the chapel._

_Jade giving a thumbs up to the camera while Jamie is shown tackling Stu to the floor._

_Stu offering Alan a drink._

_Stu and Jamie in front of an adoption center._

_Jamie shown arguing with the woman at the front desk while Stu is shown passed out on the chairs while Connie cuddles into Alan on the floor while Phil and Paige are still making out._

_Jamie grabbing the lady by her shirt and threatening her._

_The scared lady bringing a baby out to a pissed off Jamie._

_Jamie smiling down at the infant in her arms. _

_Stu and Jamie sharing a kiss as the infant cried in her arms._

_Back at the hotel, Paige and Phil are shown in bed having sex._

_Paige is covering her face not wanting to take a picture while Phil only laughs, not caring if they took a picture._

_The baby Penelope in the Jacuzzi in a floaty with Stu and Jamie inside the hot tub with the baby._

_Both of them shown making out while the baby only stared at them._

_Connie and Alan cuddling on the couch in the villa._

_Stu and Jamie on the floor doing it while Alan watched them from the couch._

_The baby crying while the couple still continued to get down on the floor._

_The nine posing at the wedding._

* * *

**Omg! It's a miracle! The story is finally finished! Yayyy! I'm so happy that I successfully finished! So relieved, you all have no idea lol. I really do hope that this was satisfying for a last chapter! But I'm feeling a bit confident so I'm really glad that I've written this story! It's been so much!**

**Thank you to all who have been favoriting, alerting and reviewing! It really means so much! You're all amazinggg!**

**So now onto Part II! Huzzah! lol.**

** I will definitely post an author's note on this story when I do post the new story! Don't worry guys, I will make sure you receive the message :) **

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it! **

**Oh, and please, as always, I would love to hear if you guys enjoyed the final chapter! **

**Love you all! Mwahh xoxo**


	20. SEQUEL IS UP, I REPEAT, SEQUEL IS UP

SEQUEL IS UP PEOPLE! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S CALLED "WILD ONES" KAY THANKS!


End file.
